


War and Peace

by the1stfallenangel



Series: War and Peace a divergent fanfiction [1]
Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: Amity Born, Amity Faction, Better than the one on FanFinction.net hopefully, Dauntless Faction, Dauntless Faction Initiation, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Parent Death, Romance, Twins, Will and Zed are total Besties, child conceive from rape, mention of rape, oc is bit of an asshole, oc is not raped got close but isn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 74,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1stfallenangel/pseuds/the1stfallenangel
Summary: Zed never fit in at Amity. She ran everywhere she went and got into many fights. When she was told that she was Dauntless on the day of the test she was ecstatic. However her joy was short lived when the test administrator informed her that identical twin Abby was Divergent. Now Zed has to protect her sister no matter what the cost even her freedom. rating may change





	1. Chapter 1

I bit at my nails as a group of people got up from their sets. I watched one from each faction make their way to the testing area. A girl from my faction giggled a little to loudly and I shot her a glare. 

"Lilly," my sister whispered in a soft voice. She was sitting close to the rest of the Amities; while there was a space between me and the rest of my faction. She turned to me and started signing.  _"you need to relax, I know they are to close for comfort but just hang in there please."_ I rolled my eyes and gave her an okay sign. Our mother was hard of hearing. We mostly used sign language with her but sometimes we would just sign to each other if we didn't want to be heard. 

 _"They also hate me,"_ I signed to her.  _"Madison over there knows I'm not deaf right? and I heard her say she hopes that I'm not going to be in the same faction as her."_

 _"Madison can be mean just don't worry about it,"_ I rolled my eyes. 

 _"She's a fucking bitch!"_ Abby shook her head. 

 _"language Lillian,"_ I rolled my eyes again. 

 _"I didn't say it out loud,"_ the next group was called and Madison got up and joined the group. She gave me a quick glare before walking away with her orange high-low skirt flowing behind her. A few of the Dauntless guys looked her up and down as she walked by. I rolled my eyes.I tapped the table in front of my sister  _"so Candor or Dauntless?"_ Abby chewed on a piece of dead skin on her bottom lip. It was her usual thinking face. 

 _"Candor,"_ she signed  _"She's to honest and would get her butt kicked if she was a Dauntless."_ I snorted a laugh and cracked a half smile and Abby laughed hard. The other Amities glared at me. Some of the guys gave soft longing looks at Abby as they turned back around. I rolled my eyes out of annoyance. I looked over at the group of Dauntless that were playing cards. I sighed as I watched them laugh and shove each other. They were nervous like the rest of us but were better at hiding it. I was born into a faction that was all about happiness. But to me, when I think of the happiest faction I think of Dauntless. They looked so free, and hell you wouldn't get in trouble if you punched someone in the face for using you just to try to date your sister. I shot a glare at the said Amity guy who was talking to a girl and running his fingers across her hand. I looked back at the Dauntless and moved further down the table away from my faction. Another group was called. Abby looked up as she was the last name called. She gave me a quick smile.  _"don't get into any trouble,"_ She signed. I raised my hands up defensively. She walked off and the Amity guys watched her go.

"I hope she stays in Amity," one guy commented.

"Lets also hope her sister doesn't stay. Lets face; it Amity is a much better place without Lillian Albright," my rage started boiling in the pit of my stomach. My jaw locked forward.

"You know I can hear you right?" I said loudly. They all looked at me. None of them felt bad some pretended that they did because they were caught. I turned away from them, the whole room had noticed. I got up and went out the other door of the room. I stood by the door so I could hear my name get called. I didn't want to stay in Amity. I loved my parents and my brothers and sisters. I just hated Amity. They always judged me because I hated being touched and that I did things that were too Dauntless that made me happy. I sighed and slid down the wall and sat there.I leaned my head back against the wall. I noticed a couple leaders walking down the hall and talking. Marcus Eaton and Andrew Prior of Abnegation were talking in hushed voices with Johanna the leader of my faction. 

"They're planning something I'm sure of it," Prior whispered. 

"I believe you," Johanna said quietly. "but we should be having this discussion in my office. Neither Dauntless or Erudite have cameras there. And there isn't a room of sixteen year old near by where anyone of them could hear us." 

"but one of them could be Divergent," Prior hissed. 

_Divergents? I thought those were just a myth._

"LILLIAN ALBIRGHT!" I jumped gave a quick look down the hallway and slipped back into the room. The Erudite ushered me to the testing room. she touched the small of my back lightly just as I walked past her. I spasmed and I shoved her away quickly. My heart was racing and I shoved myself against the wall closest to me. thanking any god I was already down the hallway away from the eyes of my judgmental Faction. I took in a deep breath. 

"I'm sorry," I said. "I really don't like being touched." I looked up at the Erudite. She nodded she continued to lead the way making sure she didn't touch me. I stood in front of the door along side everyone else. The doors opened and I stepped inside to my testing room. There stood an Abnegation women. She had a kind smile and was quite beautiful. 

"you must be Lillian, my name is Natalie," she smiled. "I just had your sister in here." I made that awkward face where you press your lips together and pull them in at the same time. She patted the seat. "have a seat." I sat down in the chair and she handed me a small cup that I had seen many Dauntless drinking whisky out of in small doses. "drink up."

"it's not going to kill me is it," I asked in a joking tone. 

"it's the test serum," I pressed the glass to my lips and knocked it back. I set the glass down and I closed my eyes. When I opened them again I was standing in a room of mirrors. My reflection stared at me from every where I looked. My reflection had long blond hair reached my waist. It wore an off shade of yellow blouse and brown belt with my green skirt ending at mid calf and my brown work boots were caked in mud. I was covered in dirt still. Great. 

 _"choose,"_ a voice said. I looked around then I saw two podiums. One with a knife and one with cheese. I took a step to them and I looked at each of them  _"Choose one,"_ I took the knife. The podiums disappeared. I gripped the knife tightly in my hand. _There_ was a low growl. My heart dropped to my stomach. 

 

 _No no no no no,_  I licked my lips. I turned around and there was a large dog foaming at the mouth, growling and barking. I let out a sharp scream. I turned to run but there was another dog. I closed my eyes, think Lily! 

 _"remember free spirit next time you see a dog even if your scared do not show your scared. Show them you are the alpha. stand your ground."_ I opened my eyes.

"No!" I commanded. The dog continued to growl. "No!" my heart was racing.  I gripped the knife tighter. It was my last resort if it charged. 

 _"Puppy!"_ both the dog and I looked over. It was my youngest sister Audrey. The dog barked and charged at her. 

"NO!" I screamed I ran after the dog and I tackled it to the ground stabbing it in the side. I bolted up out of the chair breathing hard. 

"you did good," I looked up to see Natalie smiling softly. She looked up at the door and frowned softly. "You got the result of Dauntless," I smiled. 

_Dauntless! I... I can't believe it!_

"Your sister," she started and I frowned. 

_What did she matter she was going to be in Amity! she can live a happy life there. everybody loved her there!_

"Have you ever heard of Divergents?" I knew what divergence was. "She is very special and if anyone finds out about her she will be killed." I blink slowly. "the best option is for you to protect her." I blink again. "do you understand me?"

"so I have to stay in the faction that I clearly don't belong in?" I was angry. 

"yes," I shook my head and huffed. 

"of course!" I shook my head. "THE ONE FUCKING TIME IT'S NOT ABOUT HER!" I yell. I took in a deep breath and ran my hand through the hair on the back of my head. "it's always about her." I clenched my jaw trying to take in a deep breath. 

"Lillian," I walked out of the room and away from her I didn't want to hear it anymore. 

* * *

 

I sat at the dinner table, my mother was laughing as my brother Ashton did something as a typical little brother would do. dumb and gross. but he had our mother laughing. I looked at my father. He was strong and large the type of guy who would look like he would be in Dauntless. In fact, he was Dauntless born he had tattoos on his face and only Dauntless had tattoos. My mother and father were a year apart in age. They told us they had met when he was an initiate. He was trying to warn her that one of the tractors was coming her way but she didn't hear him. He tackled her out of the way. Thats how they fell in love as soon as my mother finished her initiation ceremony they were married. A year later my sister and I were born. 

My father looked up at my mother as my other brother Asa was talking about what happened today at school. His eyes were soft as he watched my mother and a smile spread across his face. I looked down at my plate and pushed around my vegan lasagna. I took a roll and bit into it. I felt an instant peace feeling that I got most the time I eat bread around here. 

"Lil are you okay you haven't really eaten anything," my mother asked. I gave her a half smile. 

"I'm not that hungry," I told her. she nodded. 

"Well if you don't finish you can't have any chocolate pieces," my mother bribed me. I gave her a genuine half smile. "See chocolate is your biggest weakness." I rolled my eyes and bit into my dinner. I pretended like always for the rest of dinner to be happy. But I had a lot on my mind. I looked over at Abby she was listening to our father speak with a half hearted smile on her face. I had only seen her once one other time pretend to be happy. That was when a guy pretended to date me so he could be with her. As much as I envied her at times she was still and amazing sister. Hell, she even slapped the guy. Abby has stood up for me so many times. I should do this for her. It was the right thing to do. After dinner we helped our mother clean up as our father put Audrey, Asa and Ashton to bed. 

"I'll take care of the rest of this you two have a long day tomorrow," she smiled at us. I bit my lip. I knew our mother was worried she may never see us again. Though she was wrong but.... I hugged my mother and kissed her cheek. She was shocked for a moment then hugged me back. I leaned back and signed 

 _"I love you mom,"_ she smiled and signed it back. Abby hugged her and we went to our room. I gabbed my pajamas and went into the bathroom. I took off my cloths and I caught my reflection in the mirror. I looked at my right side of my body. my right arm, shoulder and the right side of my waist were covered in scars. I had been mauled by a dog when I was three. The same age as my sister Audrey is now. There was some days that I resented them. Since that day I couldn't be touch without freaking out and I was afraid of dogs. I looked into the mirror as I tied back my long blond hair. god I hated it. I had seen so many girls with short hair in dauntless. It must be so nice. It also seemed so much more practical than long hair and easier to manage. I jumped into the shower and cleaned the dirt off myself. I got out and put on my fresh clean pajamas. Abby went into the shower after I left the bathroom. I sat on my bed and bit my nails. Abby came back in, in her clean pajamas. she bit on a dead piece of skin on her bottom lip. 

"what did you get on your test?" she asked me. we weren't suppose to tell anyone but... I needed to know what to do. and Abby was the smart one. 

"Dauntless," I told her. 

"Just dauntless?" I looked up at her. 

"yeah," she nodded. "what did you get?" I asked her and I started biting my nails. Abby bit on the same piece of skin and she put her dirty cloths in the hamper. 

"Amity," she told me. 

"just Amity?" she looked at me. I gave her a half smile.

"I also got... Abnegation.... and Erudite." 

"which one are you going to choose?" I asked her. she shrugged. 

"I knew I didn't fit here really. I knew it was right but not what I wanted... but I didn't know I was Abnegation and Erudite," she sat on her bed. I crossed my legs and I looked her in the eye. 

"whatever you pick Abs I will always have your back." she snorted. 

"how will you do that when your in Dauntless." I sighed and I licked my lips. 

"I'm not going to Dauntless," I told her. Abby frowned. 

"why not? Lilly Everyone who has ever met you knows you would fit in perfectly there. Even mom and dad know it! why are you giving up the chance to fit it?" 

"Abby," I leaned forward " you have done so much for me," I told her. "I may not ever acknowledge it all the time. but you've stood up for more times than I can count. it's my turn now. a lot of people want Divergents dead," she sat back. "I will always have your back now." she looked down and chewed her lip. 

"How are you suppose to have my back when you can't fight," she looked up and gave me a half smile. I frowned

"Abby I'm not transferring to Dauntless," I told her. 

"You said you'll always have my back. but what if we _both_ transfer to Dauntless?" 

"You didn't test as Dauntless," I told her. she pressed her lips together in a pout and half cocky smile. 

"True, but I did test as Erudite. Hopefully I can use my brains to learn how to fight easily."

"Abby that's"

"There are different types of being smart Lil," she gave me a cocky smile. "Maybe I can use it to my advantage. Many Erudite transfers make it into Dauntless. they have to use that to their advantage." I shook my head and I leaned against the wall next to my bed. 

"Dad had said that the dauntless initiation is the hardest one amongst all of the factions."

"and we can do it. We can help each other. We can start early and work late. we can watch each others backs." I thought back on what I had heard from our leader and the Abnegation leaders.

"it's going to be dangerous Abby," I told her. "I think dauntless and Erudite are looking for Divergents."

"then they won't find out."

"think about this for a second Abby!" I begged her. 

"I have! and we can do this. yes it's kind of dumb and they may find out. but there is also a chance they won't." I sighed. 

"there is no way I can convince you otherwise is there?" I asked her.

"your stuck with me for life sis." I snorted and gave her a half smile. 

"your an asshole." I got up and hugged her. 

"I still hate the language but it also takes one to know one."

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 I rolled over on my side as the sun came up through the window. I watched my sleeping twin and I shook my head and rolled back onto my back. later today we were going to be in Dauntless. hell at this time for the rest of our lives we'll be in Dauntless. me and my divergent sister in Dauntless. Man my life made a quick 180. 

 "ABBY! LILLY! WAKE UP!" our three year old sister came in and jumped onto my gut. "Mommy is making breakfast!" Abby rolled over and smiled at Audrey. Audrey looked like the rest of us in the family Blond hair, pale skin, and warm brown eyes. Abigail sat up and let out yawn.

 "What's mom making?" I asked Audrey.

"PANCAKES!" she squealed and ran out of the room. I looked over at Abby and she shrugged. We pulled ourselves out of bed and pulled on our nice cloths. I grabbed my dirty work boots and scratched off the dirt. 

"why are you putting on your work boots?" she asked. 

"Dauntless have to run for the train," I told her, "remember? it's better to run in them than sanders." 

"good point." she grabbed hers. I pulled on a red long sleeved shirt and my yellow flowing skirt and Abby pulled on a similar outfit but she but her top was orange and her skirt was red. We pulled on our "freshly cleaned" work boots and went down stairs. The house was filled with a warm homey sent and full of sun light. Our mother was in the kitchen singing off key as she cooked and our brothers Ashton and Asa set the table. I stopped and watched the scene for a moment. we were never going to be in this home again. we were never going to hear our mom's off key singing. I was glad to be leaving Amity but I wasn't happy for leaving them. I loved my family. Even my two annoying brothers. If we were lucky we'd get to see them on visiting day. I looked at Abby and she was taking in everything. I squeezed her forearm. She nodded letting me know she knew that I was feeling the same.  My mom turned around and smiled at the both of us.

"Morning girls," she greeted. Abby went over and hugged and kissed our mother. I walked over and hugged my mom. she squeezed me tightly and kissed my temple. 

"Lil can you help us set the table?" fifteen year old Ashton asked me. I gave him a smile and messed his hair up.

"Sure," I grabbed the cups and set all seven down as Ashton set down the plates and eleven year old Asa handled the forks and knives. I was the oldest of five children and my family was happy, despite my existence. I knew it was hard for them to get along with me. but I hoped they knew I loved them. My parents knew I didn't belong in Amity and that I belong in Dauntless like Abby had said last night. I looked over at my mom. she looked sad, I think she knows that I'll be switching factions but what about when she finds out about Abby? she'll be devastated. 

"Lilly can you sing?" Audrey pulled me out of my thoughts. Little Audrey was sitting in her spot and leaning on the table. I don't know why but people always preferred my singing over Abby's. Everyone in my family picked up that I hated it when people wanted me to sing for them. So it was a rarity when ever I did sing.

"Audrey honey I don't think Lilly feels well enough to sing," I looked at my mother and smiled. My mother always covered for me when Audrey asked me to sing.

"Actually mom I'm okay with it today," I might as well leave one good memory while I was still here.

"What song do you want to hear?" I asked my little sister.

"SLEEP!" I smiled as she asked the only song she ever wanted to hear from me.

" _Sing me to sleep,_

_Sing me to sleep,_

_I'm tired and I.._

_I want to go to bed"_ My mom leaned back and smiled as I sang for my sister.

_"Sing me to sleep,_

_Sing me to sleep,_

_And then leave me alone._

_Don't try to wake me in the morning_

_'Cause I will be gone._

_Don't feel bad for me I want you to know,_

_Deep in the cell of my heart I will feel so glad to go._ " My dad walked into the room at that moment. He smiled as he noticed I was singing. My family stood around and watched me sing.

" _Sing me to sleep,_

_Sing me to sleep,_

_I don't want to wake up_

_On my own anymore"_ Suddenly smoke started filling the room and my mom started panicking.

"SHIT!" she cursed and flipped over the pancake as it burned. I started laughing as my mother burnt yet another pancake. I loved my mother and there was always one burnt thing out of everything she made. That was always going to be one thing I missed, along with the sounds of my youngest sister playing and My brothers trying to help and trying to grow up faster. "Alright time to sit down and have breakfast," I sat down next to Asa and Ashton across from Audrey.

"Can I go to the choosing?" Ashton asked.

"No you can wait till it's your turn," my father told him.

"That's in another year!" Aston argued.

"He's just curious," Abby defended him with her best fake smile.

"Absolutely not," mother said. "If one of both of your sisters goes into another faction I don't want you to see that," My mother didn't believe in cutting all ties with a family member even if they change factions. But my mother didn't like to see a child leaving home to another faction either. She explained it as having a feeling that a parent had done something wrong. With that I decided a long time ago I would never have kids (well sometimes I change my mind a lot on that subject). I ate my breakfast in silence as my family kept with their conversation. Once I was done I took the plates and cups and took them to the sink. I started to fill the sink with water to wash the dishes when my mother pulled me aside. "I'll take care of them," she told me and rubbed my arms. She took in a deep breath "whatever faction you choose I'll always love you and I forgive you," I gave her a sad smile and I hugged her for the third time. My mother hugged me tightly and kissed my temple again.

"Thank you," she whispered. I pulled away from her and she said. "I love you as much as the ever expanding universe,"

"I love you too mom,"

"Alright let's get going," my father grabbed his hat and headed out the door. Abby walked over and hugged and kissed our mother goodbye. I left the house with Abby and our dad looked at us. "Ready?" he asked with a smile. I looked at Abby and she gave me a quick look. I promised to protect her and I was going to keep my promise. even though this was probably one of the dumbest things she's ever done.  Abby, dad and I hopped into the truck  with the other Amities who were going into the city. I watched Amity shrink away into the distance, I was both happy and sad to see it go. Abby took my hand and squeezed it. I looked at her and she had a sorrowful look on her face.

"We don't have to be in the same faction," she whispered to me so dad couldn't hear.

"I'm going to choose whatever faction you do,"  trying to let her know she didn't have to do this like she just did for me. she nodded and sat back on the truck. She let her eyes go back to Amity and I did too. We stopped at the wall and a couple of Dauntless guards started looking over the truck. One of the guards stopped and looked at me. As I looked at him further I noticed he wasn't dressed the same as the guards. He was tall and had tattoos going up his neck and two piercings above his eyebrow.

"Going to choosing ceremony?" he asked me.

"Yeah so?" I snapped at him.

"Lilly," my father said instantly. I sat back and rolled my eyes.

"Yes sir I am going to the choosing ceremony, how is your day?" I put on this fake sweet voice. The dauntless man scowled and looked to my father then back at me.

"I think I preferred your rudeness," he walked away. The truck started rolling again and we went through the gate. The dauntless guy's face stuck in my mind as we drove all the way up to the hub. Some of the Amities had gotten an early start and had walked to the hub. Some people were already going into the building when the truck stopped. Dad hopped out of the truck and started helping people off the truck. I jumped off the truck without any help. Abby took dad's help and set gently to the ground. I noticed something was wrong with Abby. She was quiet as always but there something off about her. I squeezed her wrist again she signed quickly before dad noticed.

_"I'm really nervous about switching to dauntless,"_

" _I am too,"_ I sighed back.  Abby gave me a soft smile. 

"Alright,"our father said and gave us a big smile as he started moving forward into the building. Many people stopped and waited for the elevator while the Abnegation people took the stairs. My father looked over and hummed. "Probably faster huh?" he asked us.

"Yes it would be since by the time we finally get an elevator the stair way would be clear." Abby said sounding smart. Our dad smiled at her and we followed the Abnegation people up the stairs. We made it into the room and we took a seat with our faction.

"Jed Albright?" a dauntless women crossed the room. "I would have never have recognized you if it wasn't for that tattoo on your face!" our father smiled and stood up and hugged the women. 

"It's been ages," he smiled. "Girls this is an old friend of mine," both Abby and I greeted her. "Do you have a kid they're age?"

"Yeah he just turned sixteen," she smiled proudly. A blond Erudite women called everyone to take their seats "Well it was great to see you Jed,"

"Like wise Helen," they hugged and parted ways. Dad sat back down next to Abby and the ceremony began. The leaders spoke to everyone and I didn't pay attention to most of it. Abby took my hand and squeezed it as they began calling people by they're names. We watched many people choose their own faction but then we watched a Dauntless boy choose our faction. He was the first transfer we then watched more kids transfer over or stay. Abby's hand tightened around my hand. I knew she was nervous just by the way she squeezed my hand. an Abnegation transfer over to erudite then his sister to Dauntless; interesting. Madison was called up and went to Candor. Abby gave me a called it look.  The guy who dated me only to try to leave me for my sister stayed. I snorted and rolled my eyes. and then we finally reached the A's

"Abigail Albright," The woman called Abby's name. She looked at dad then me and got up. She walked slowly and calmly to the stage. She stood straight and proper like and Abnegation girl. She took the knife slice her hand open. She looked from her hand and to me. I knew she didn't back out then.  She moved her hand over a bowl that I couldn't see. Then it seemed as the room became silent as I heard the faint sizzle of liquid onto hot coals. "Dauntless," I looked at my dad he was in shock. "Lillian Albright," I looked up at the women as she called my name. I looked at my dad and I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"I'll keep her safe," I promised him.

"Make sure you both make it through initiation," he told me.

"I promise," I let go of my dad and I got out of my seat. I walked fast down the aisle towards the stage. I jogged up the couple of steps and I looked at the Erudite women. Her eyes looked cold and I turned my gaze from her and to the knife. I picked it up the knife and I sliced my hand open. I stood over the five bowls and I let my blood pool in my hand. I Looked at Abby who was sitting in between two dauntless born initiates. I looked back at the bowls and my bleeding hand. I closed my eyes and I let my blood drip into the bowl of coals. My new faction cheered as they did with Abby. They pulled me into their faction they sat me next to Abby. I gave my sister a relieved look and she smiled back at me.  I looked up at our dad and I could see pain in his eyes yet pride. Soon the ceremony was over and now there were a couple of Candor, Erudite and one Abnegation girl with us. They dismissed us by each faction and once dauntless was dismissed we all stood as one and walked outside. we headed for the stairs and then the Dauntless born broke into a run.  Abby was a slow runner so I had to drag her a bit so we could catch up with the Dauntless kids. I smiled a bit because nobody was giving me any looks while I ran. I was seen a Dauntless now and nobody questioned it. The Dauntless kids stopped and waited for a second. I looked at all of them and they were looking down the tracks when I heard it. It was the train's horn and it was coming closer. I looked down the line and there it was turning around the corner. The Dauntless kids whooped and cheered and began to run. I smiled and I started running too soon the train was zooming past us. I watched one Dauntless born boy jump on and hit the sensor and opened all of the doors. I watched kid after kid jump on and roll into the train. I looked behind me and saw Abby looked very red as she ran to try to keep up with the train. I looked at the rail bar and I grabbed it and pulled myself into the train car. Once I was safe inside I swung my head out the door and saw a couple of kids still running. One was the abnegation girl the other my sister. "Abs come on!" She grabbed the rail and pulled herself up. I smiled as she threw herself in the car next to the one I was in. I leaned against the door and sighed. She made it, thank god, I thought. I looked up and around me. I was with Dauntless kids and they were all laughing as they spoke with transfers. I smiled that moment as I realized where I was. I'm going to Dauntless. I started laughing because for once in my life I was going to belong somewhere. No one would question why I ran everywhere, I would no longer  be drugged with peace serum when I got into a fight, I was free. I was free to finally be myself and I loved it.

I looked over at abby and I held my fist up to her. I had seen many Dauntless fist bump and now we were dauntless initiates. Abby smiled at me and returned my fist bump. 

"you made it on the train yourself," I beamed. 

"that I did," she smiled still red face. 

 _"maybe we can do this,"_ I signed.

_"yeah we totally got this,"_


	3. Chapter 3

I watched the city quickly pass the train. I leaned my head against the door of the train and took in a deep breath. It felt great not having to hide who I was. But I was still hiding something. Abby was Divergent and if neither of us are careful she'll end up dead. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone jump. I leaned more out the door and that's when I saw them, Dauntless born and transfer initiates jumping from the train and on to the room of a building.

"They're jumping!" someone yelled. I smiled as I saw our car grow closer to that roof. I moved all the way back to the car and I waited to see the edge of the roof. I took in a deep breath and watched the roofs. Soon I was in front of the right roof with the other dauntless initiates. I ran out of the car and hurled myself into the air. I was air born and excitement filled me I let out a scream as a smile grew across my face. The pure adrenaline pumped through my veins. I knew at that moment that feeling was going to be a craving I could never kick. I landed hard on the gravel and rolled a couple times. Once I stopped and I was lying on my back on the gravel, I started laughing.

"WHOO!" I yelled with a laugh. I sat up in time to see Abby jump onto the roof fallowed by a short Candor girl holding hands with the Abnegation girl. I got up and jogged over and helped Abby up. Abby herself was even giggling at the excitement of jumping from the train.

"That was awesome," Abby smiled then frowned, "you ripped your best skirt," I looked down and saw the tear that was about mid-thigh. I gave her a half hearted shrug.I ripped off the skirt at the point where the hole was so my skirt ended at my mid-thigh. I had a moment of regret as I heard a few guys wolf whistle at me and I felt the like breeze hit my bare legs.

"it's probably going to end up in the trash anyways," I explained. Abby nodded and started looking around. I looked around and saw a few Dauntless joking around and shoving each other.  

"Regretting choosing Dauntless yet?" I asked Abby. 

"Okay listen up" I turned around to see the Dauntless man from earlier. I frowned and rolled my eyes, it was just my luck that I would snap at the guy who was in charge of training. "I'm Eric, one of your leaders," Dauntless leader even better, I internally groaned. Eric looked from the Abnegation girl to me and Abby. He scuffed out of amusement he thought we must have been easy targets and would be out soon. That alone, made me want to punch his lights out. It was like an unspoken challenge that he declared on the three of us. Now I wanted to show him I could be Dauntless. "If you want to enter Dauntless this is the way in," he said and looked over the edge. We all took a couple steps forward and looked over the ledge. Instead of seeing the solid ground there was a gapping black hole below. "and if you don't have the guts to jump," he paused then turned to look back at us. "then you don't belong in Dauntless."

 

"Is there water at the bottom or something?" asked an Erudite boy.

"guess you'll find out or not " Eric said with a cocky grin. The whole crowd was silent. The first thing they asked of us while we were dauntless was to jump off a building. I doubted they wanted to kill us. but that still didn't take away from the fact that it was terrifying. jumping off a train is one this, I have to do that now if I wanted to move around the city from now on. but jumping from a building with "water or something" at the bottom? yeah we can chalk up that the dauntless have a death wish. I gave Abby and uncertain look and she gave me an un easy one. I looked back at Eric and he was scanning the crowd. "well someone's gotta  go first whose it gunna be?" everyone started looking around at each other. I looked over at the dauntless born and wondered which on of them was going to jump first.

 

"Me" the abnegation girl spoke up. We all looked at her in shock. Abnegation hardly transferred let alone to dauntless there hadn't been one for a few years. so hearing her speak up. she only proved that she had more guts than the rest of us. I wore a half smile as I looked over to Eric. Eric seemed amused by this as she moved forward. She climbed up into the ledge and looked over. 

"Today Initiate," he said clearly annoyed. The Abnegation girl took off her jacket which caused one of the Candor boys to shout.

"Yeah Stiff take it off!" she glared at him then threw her jack into his face. Then she jumped, she didn't scream as she fell it was just silent. I smiled as she fell into the mysterious below. She proved that anyone from any faction could jump. She was the first jumper.

"Alright whose next!" Eris called and looked at us.

"I'll go!" I spoke up. I tried to move forward but Abby grabbed my wrist. I gave Abby a serious look and she let go. "I'll see you at the bottom," she nodded and let go of my wrist. Eric watched me make my way to the front of the group. His eyes were locked on me as I stopped at the ledge. "What?" I snapped at him.

"We're just waiting on you softie," he said in a deeper annoyance. I rolled my eyes and climbed the ledge. I looked at Eric one more time and I sent him and unamused glare. He looked me up and down and I could tell I was already on his shit list.

"Nice panties inbred hippy!" The same Candor boy that yelled at the Abnegation girl yelled at me. I turned around feeling her anger begin to boil at the mere sight of him.

"Go to hell moron!" I yelled which caused Eric to scuff with amusement.

"Twin One has bit of an attitude," Eric smirked. I turned my glare back at him.

"You can go too for all I care," I flipped both of them off and I fell backwards. The air rushed past my ears and and adrenaline once again pumped through my veins. I wanted to scream. and I did but out of joy and not fear. I watched as the group shrunk away as they watched me fall. This was a moment that I would never forget. I hit something that lurched me back into the air and then I settled on it. I started laughing as the adrenaline calmed in my veins. god I don't know how long since I last laugh like this or was able to form a real smile. Like the one that was on my face now that was making my cheeks begin to hurt. The corner of the net pulled down and a Dauntless man stood there. He looked a lot different from Eric. Both men would be considered attractive but where Eric was thick with muscle this guy was lean. While Eric was blond pale (ish) and grey eyed and a rounded nose. This guy was tan and dark eyed and had a hooked nose with a darker shade of blond almost brown. 

"Amity really?" he helped me out and I saw the Abnegation girl standing breathlessly. "Name?" He asked me with an unamused look. I stood there silently for a moment because I knew once you started a new life in a faction you could pick a new name. "You can pick a new one if you want Amity," he said out of annoyance. "Make it good ."

"Zed," I cut him off before he finished. I hated my name I wasn't some flower that went extinct centuries ago. Of course I was picking a new name.  "Zed Albright," The man nodded and turned to the large crowd.

"Second Jumper Zed Albright!" the crowd of people cheered as he called my name. Zed I'll have to remember that was me, I thought to myself. The man directed me to the Abnegation girl and she smiled at me. I gave her one back and I crossed my arms as I stood beside her. I looked up at the hole in the ceiling and I started biting my nails. Abby had to come down. If she didn't she would be factionless. Screaming of fear started to fill there air and suddenly there was a flash of yellow and red and launched back into the air. 

"Yes!" I pulled my nails out of my mouth and and did a quick air punch.  The man pulled down the side of the net and stared at my sister. I could help but crack ahalf smile as he looked back at me.

"Twins," he rolled his eyes "perfect," he helped Abby out of the net and she was grinning ear to ear. "Name?"

"Abigail," he nodded and looked to the crowd.

"Third jumper Abigail Albright!" everyone cheer. Abby walked over to my side and I elbowed her in the ribs. She smiled at me as more people jumped to the bottom. Soon the last person jumped over the edge and it turned out to be Eric. "Is that everybody?" the guy asked.

"More people jumped this year than last," Eric told him without even looking at him. Obviously they had some unresolved issues. The guy moved to the front of the group with Eric. "Dauntless born go with Lauren transfers are with me," he looked us all up and down as a group. "My name is Four I usually work in intelligence but for now I'm your trainer."

"Four?" I looked at the Candor girl who spoke up "like the number?"

"Exactly like the number," he seemed unamused.

"What? were one through three taken?" I smiled at her joke as Four got into her face. As Four spoke to her and I looked up to see Eric glaring at me. If you asked me at that moment I would have described him as the Devil himself. His steel eyes bore into my flesh and I could just feel anger radiating off of him.

"Follow me!" Four brought me back into reality. We started walking with the others as Four gave us the tour of the compound. I looked at my sister and she just seemed out of place. I could tell she was nervous do to her biting her lip. I took my sister's and a squeezed it. She looked over at me and gave me a quick smile.

 _"It's okay,"_ I signed. 

 _"now I maybe regretting choosing Dauntless,"_ I raised my eyebrow with an unamused look. 

_"this was your idea."_

_"I know, I'm just nervous. we had to jump from a train and off a building. I'm only worried that things are only going to get worse from there."_ I bit my thumb nail for a moment the signed. 

_"we can only hope it doesn't"_

"This is The Pit," Four announced and grabbed our attention. My eyes widened as I saw it was a large room with a glass ceiling miles above us. People were dancing to loud music, or working out or just hanging out altogether. "one day you'll learn to love it," Four told us.

"I think I already do," I mindlessly made the comment out loud.

"What did you say Twin One?" Eric's voice boomed over Four's. I looked behind me and I saw him standing there with an unamused looked.

"Would you like the real answer sir or want me to make a comment about your horrendous hair cut?" people around me hid their laughs while Abby elbowed me in the ribs. He turned his gaze to Abby and still had an unamused look plastered all over his face.

"Twin Two would you like to explain what your moron of a sister was saying?" I glared at him when he called me a moron. I had been called a moron before back in Amity and sometimes by Erudite, I always hated it. I didn't need to be reminded every day that I wasn't as smart as everyone else.

"She was just saying that she already fell in love with The Pit sir," Abby told him. Eric looked from Abby back to me and he seemed slightly amused.

"Points for Twin Two for not sharing her idiot sister's attitude," my jaw locked as my anger started to rumble. Four started the tour back up and I followed in silence and trying not to say something to Eric. He was a jerk and I hated him already. Soon we were in a room full of beds.

"Here's where you'll be sleeping," Four announced.

"Boys or girls?" Abby asked him.

"Both," he turned to the Candor girl, "you should be right at home Candor," he pulled on a cocky smile, "everything out in the open," he was a jerk too but he was more likeable than Eric so far. "Get changed then meet back outside," I looked back and noticed Eric was gone and I let out a sigh of relief. The man irked me for some reason; my only guess was that I could tell the mean ones from the nice ones. It wasn't because he had a face that you could distrust it was that gave off they don't mess with vibe. Four had a nicer face but he gave off nearly the same thing. It must have been my Amity trained eye for it. Kind of like how a Candor could tell when someone was lying. I turned back and grabbed some cloths my size. I was a little shorter than my sister and a lot rounder and my leg strength was higher so my sister and I weren't an exact match like everyone thought. I pulled on a pair of combat boots and laced then up. I tied back my long back length hair into a messy bun and walked out where the other initiates were standing. The cloths I was now wearing were tight and uncomfortable yet I knew they weren't going to get in the way. Once the last of the initiates were out Four led us to an open fire. People started dropping their clothing in and they burned away the last of their old faction. When it was my turn I looked at my cloths then the fire then dropped them. Seeing my mother's hand-me-down cloths burn was a sad sight to see. If I had stayed in Amity it could have been possible that Audrey would have worn them or  maybe a child I would have had. I closed my eyes and moved ahead and followed everyone else. It turned out it was dinner time so it was time for us to eat. Abby and I walked down the long corridor following the other initiates into the dining hall. It was loud and full of people; a few parts of it reminded me of Amity like the close corders with each other and the laughing. But here it there was loud music and nobody was singing except a couple of guys in the corner who were drunk. I smiled and I looked at Abby who seemed so out of place and not as excited as I was. I looked around and found a spot across from Four. I grabbed Abby's arm and pulled her to the spot we sat down and saw the first jumper girl. She was looking at the food and just seemed confused. I looked at the food and now I understood.

"What never seen a hamburger before?" the Candor girl asked the first jumper girl.

"I've seen one but never eaten one before," she looked at her friend. "

Neither have we," Abby spoke up as she grabbed some fruits and vegetables on her plate.

"Abnegation and Amity don't eat meat they mostly eat a plant based diet," an erudite boy told her. I looked at the Erudite boy and gave him a cocky smile.

"Just because I was born in Amity doesn't mean I'm not into trying new things," I picked up the burger and took a large bite out of it. I chewed and the new flavors erupted all over my tongue. "This is amazing!" I said and covered my mouth so no one could see the food in my mouth.

"Lil!" Abby looked at me in shock. "Zed," I corrected her, "and we're Dauntless now which means we need to bulk up in muscle and muscle needs protein, protein is in meat so in other words eat up," I picked up a burger and held it in her face.

"She is right," the Erudite boy said to her "but protein can also be found in nuts and soy. she can still live a vegetarian diet or vegan."

"I'm vegetarian not vegan," the boy nodded.

"I'm Will by the way," he held out his hand.

"Zed not Twin One," I said repeating Eric nick name for me and Abby and I shook his hand.

"You really must have a set of balls if you keep talking like that to Eric," the candor girl told me. "Aren't you Amities supposed to avoid conflict?"

"It isn't in my blood," I told them and ate my hamburger. All three of them seemed to crack a smile. The four of us started talking and making jokes Will seemed to want to have a good debate with one of us and Christina, the candor girl, helped with that. Four got irritated at something they had said about our home factions.

"are you a transfer too or are you daughterless born?" Tris had asked. Four looked at her with annoyance all over his face. 

"What makes you think you can talk to me?" Four spoke with a lethal tone.

"Maybe it's because you're so approachable," Four turned his attention away from her and Christina spoke up.

"You must have a death wish," she chuckled.

"It could be worse," I told them.

"You could be on Eric's bad side," Abby said and looked at me, "like my worst half." I shrugged with a cocky smile.

"He's a prick and probably is over compensating because he has a small penis," I could see Four smirk at that comment of mine. Christina, Will and Tris on the other hand looked a little pale. Abby elbowed me in the ribs and I looked at her. In the corner of my eye I could see Satan himself. I looked up at him towering over me with his steel eyes burning with anger in his eyes. "What come to prove me wrong?" I didn't know why I said that. I saw I was already in deep shit since the gate thing with him now I said he had a small penis.

 _Yup, I'm going to be factionless by the end of the night or what ever comes first, I thought._ Eric walked away from us and went to the other end of the room.

"I take it back," Christina said, "you have the death wish." Abby started laughing and was soon joined by the others. Back in Amity I wasn't close with people like this. I was a loner because I was a Dauntless girl in Amity clothing now I feel like I'm in the right place. Nobody punished me for my mouth (well not yet anyways) instead they laughed. It was a great feeling, belonging some place was great. Soon people started banging their cups on the tables and a man stood in front.

"initiates! Stand," we did as he said, "you have chosen the warrior faction, tasked with the defense of this city and all of its inhabitants. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery and the courage that drives one person to stand up for another," he looked at each initiates. "respect that, do us proud" everyone cheered. Someone picked me up and I wanted to start screaming. I kept it held in as long as I could though. it wouldn't look good if one of the initiates starts screaming because someone simply touch her. Abby looked at me with worry etched across her face. I bit my lip as the crowd started passing me around like the others. They were laughing and smiling. while I was in agony. Tris smiled at us and the large guy Al from Candor. they were so happy. I couldn't ruin it even Abby for the first time since jumping down the hole looked happy. I had to force back my panic and I had to enjoy this.

I forced a half smile.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of the chapters will be a bit low quality it around chapter 14. I'm working on improving the chapters that were originally on fanfic.net. also shout out to an original reader who followed the story on fan fiction.net 
> 
> Fanficandcoffee, you are the best for sticking around. or well finding this again anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

the dorm room was loud with people getting ready for bed. people were changing into sleepwear, brushing their teeth and like myself showering.  It was uncomfortable being surrounded by strangers in the shower but at least I could say that nobody was naked.

"Why is everyone covered?" the Candor boy walked into the showers completely naked. "DUDE! Oh come on Peter! Ah!" filled the shower room as he walked to the open shower head. He looked over at me and Abby. "I thought at least the Amities would be naked," my anger was reaching a new high of the day.

"And why is that?" I asked him. Abby shot Peter a glare too. Not much bothered her but looks like this guy could really get o her nerves. 

"Aren't all of you guys used to seeing everyone naked? Since your all peace loving inbred hippies and run and dance naked in the fields,"

"Well even if that was true, it's a good thing you didn't choose Amity," I told him with anger leaking into my voice, "nobody would want to see you naked anyways."

"And why is that?" Peter seemed amused by my temper.

"You're a little short down there," Abby added. I gave her a shocked look and she gave me a cocky smiled as people around us started laughing. Peter looked down the two of us. I was expecting him to burst out in rage but he didn't. His eyes turned pure hate and screamed murder. I nearly jumped out of my skin as Abby grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the shower. _"I really hope that guy doesn't make it into dauntless. I could not spend the rest of my life around such a pig."_ she signed aggressively. 

 _"I hope so too."_ I signed back. _"though I am shocked you said he had a small dick."_   I gave her a half smile. _" you never say anything mean. to ANYONE."_

_"I don't know what came over me,"_

_"is it bad I feel proud of you?"_

_"if it was anyone else in the world that just said that. Yes it would be bad. but from you it's the closest thing to a complement."_

_"it was a complement"_ Abby started laughing and I saw more of the tension release from my sister's shoulders.

_"he's a jerk and got what he deserved,"_

_"and a good slap,"_   We started laughing again. We dressed quickly and sat on top of our beds signing quietly to each other. 

"what are you guys doing with your hands?" Christina asked us. 

"it's sign language," Will told her. "people who are deaf or hard of hearing use it to speak sometimes. it's also common for family members to learn it too." 

"our mother was hard of hearing," Abby told him. 

"we learned it at a young age and we'd use it when we want to talk to each other with out being over heard in public." I added. 

"thats kind of genius," Christina yawned out of tiredness. 

"Hey guys," Al can in. "I just heard that there was still some cake in the mess hall," he handed Tris, Christina and Will slices of cake. "I'm sorry I couldn't grab anymore I didn't have enough hands," he said bashfully. 

"I'll go get it then," I offered as I stood up. "I'll get you a piece too Al," noting that he didn't have one. 

"no that's okay," I waved him off. 

"no it's okay, I got it. I'm a little stir crazy anyways."  my nerves were still acting up since we were being carried around an hour ago. I wanted to walk it off and it will get me a chance to see Dauntless to. Maybe even hear anything from the leaders about divergents. I looked over at Abby and gave her a quick smile. "I'll be right back." I ran out of the dorm. Our curfew was in five minutes so I defiantly had to be fast. I ran down the hall and past a lot of Dauntless men and women. I ran into The Pit and there were hundreds of people dancing and drinking. I swallowed hard.

"Crap," I had to cross The Pit to get to the mess hall and there was no way I could get through there with out being touched. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.  I regretted it instantly as I dove past the first wave of people. I was defiantly not going to make it before curfew. I pressed through as best as I could and as quickly as possible. People kept ramming, punching elbowing shoving and squeezing me as I went through the crowd.i was apologizing and saying excuse me along the way.  it was very Amity my parents would be proud. But how the hell Al ever made it through here with three pieces of cake was a miracle.  Well maybe it had to do with the fact he was a huge guy. so screw him and being over five feet tall. I tried to squeeze past another person when they grabbed my arm. I wanted to scream as their hand touched my bare skin.

"Trying to make a break for it?" Four's familiar voice said over the loud music. Four kept a hold of my arm and I was suddenly closer to my panic attack than I was a second ago.

"no," my voice was raspy. "I heard there was cake still left over," I told him.  He let go of me and my skin crawled when he had touched me. 

"Its a minute past curfew," he told me. I groaned as he told me that. He looked back towards the dorm then past my shoulder. "hurry up and grab it the head back to the dorm. There's a way by the mess hall that won't take you through The Pit." I nodded and gave him a half smile.

"Thank you." he waved me off and I headed out of the crowd. I squeezed past a really tight grouping of people and I was out. I took in a deep breath and realized it. my skin was crawling and I just wanted to rip it all off form being touched so much. but I thanked god for not getting vomited on like that one girl. I walked into the correct corridor for the mess hall and sighed that the music was a little quieter. but I tripped and face planed the floor.  "ow," I said as I got to my knees.My nose was in instant pain and was starting to run. I touched it for a second and pain shot across my face and affected my teeth. "OW!" I looked behind me and and saw a red stiletto heal on the floor. I frowned as I heard a soft moan. I felt my blood instantly drain I wasn't alone in the corridor and the girl missing her heal was having sex only a few feet from me. I swallowed hard and slowly getting up hoping they wouldn't notice me. I started biting my nails as I tried to sneak past them. the guy groaned just as my back was to them. 

"it's past curfew," I stopped and more blood ran out of my me. I turned around just as he was pulling out of the girl and zipping himself back int his pants.  His cold glare was fixed on me and I was terrified. I adverted my eyes quickly as he continued to fix himself.  "You should be back in the dorm," I didn't realize he was coming closer to me till his breath was hitting me in the face. It didn't realize how intimidating he was till that moment.  Eric was a good foot taller than me which made him twice as intimidating. I wanted to tell him to mind his own business but I was to frazzled to do so. 

"I got stuck in the crowd while I was heading for the mess hall." 

"you were getting cake," he said didn't state it as a question. 

"yes sir." he shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"this is your only warning, Twin one. get the cake and go back to the dorm." I looked up at him. "go before I change my mind and make you faction less."

"thank you sir," I turned and ran for the mess. 

 

* * *

 

I took the short cut back to the dorm that Four told me about. with three pieces of chocolate cake in hand. my mouth watered just at the sight of them. I partly wanted to eat all three and tell Al and Abby there were any left when I got there. Which was almost true there were about five pieces left. but I didn't , I walked into the dorm and handed my sister and Al their pieces of cake. Al took a bite out of his. 

"what took you so long anyways." abby asked out of concern

"there was a crowd of partyiers in The Pit." I shook my head trying to get the image of Eric's penis out of my head. "I also found out that the comment I made about Eric's penis was wrong."

"What?" Christina laughed. I gave Chris a disgusted look. 

"he has a piercing at the tip of his penis."  Christina and Abby's jaw dropped. Tris both looked unamused and uncomfortable. 

"now I won't ever get that put of my head, " Tris shook her head.

"I actually saw it." I groaned suddenly not wanting my cake I put so much time in hunting down. okay I lied. I took a bite out of the cake. it was so good and the icing was so creamy. god it was heaven and it almost made me forget about seeing Eric fucking some random girl. the main lights turned out and a blue set kicked on allowing us to see the room but not to the point it was bother some when trying to sleep. I finished my cake and climbed into bed. I looked over at abby setting her plate on the floor. 

"hey," I whispered. she looked up

 

 _"Thank you for choosing Dauntless,"_ I signed her. Abigail smiled at me

  _"You're welcome."_ no one could sleep that night. we were all thinking the same thing u guess. no more parents no more of our old faction. no familiar surrounding. this was all new and scary and... we'd never get to see our homes again. at some point a guy starts crying in the middle of the night. it weirdly mad some amity instinct kick in but I ignored it. I turned over and again for. the tenth time and I saw abby lying there awake. 

 

 _"trouble_ _sleeping?_  I whispered to her. She nodded I reached over and I took her hand and squeezed it. I knew I was going to hate myself in the morning for doing this but she needed it.

_"Help, I have done it again_

_I have been here many times before_

_Hurt myself again today_

_And the worst part is there's no one else to blame"_ Abby closed her eyes and nuzzled against my hand. She sighed and seemed to relax.

_"Be my friend_

_Hold me,_

_wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small and needy_

_Warm me up And breathe me"_ The guy across the room stopped crying and the room seemed more silent. I knew everyone was listening at that point to me singing. I guess everyone needed it. (even though I hated the idea, maybe even Peter).

" _Ouch I have lost myself again_

_Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,_

_Yeah_

_I think that I might break_

_I've lost myself again and_

_I feel unsafe_

_Be my friend_

_Hold me,_

_wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small and needy_

_Warm me up And breathe me_

_Be my friend_

_Hold me,_

_wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small and needy_

_Warm me up_

_And breathe me"_ Abby was asleep by the time I finished singing. Soon everyone was asleep soundly around me. I was the only one awake now. I couldn't help but think of our mother and how dad had to tell her we weren't coming back. But I hoped it gave my mother comfort that we're together. I wondered about Ashton and Asa, how were they doing. were they crying? were they missing us? How was Audrey? was she sleeping alright? would she even remember us when she reached our age? I sighed and rolled over onto my stomach so I could try to sleep. I missed my family a lot and I was regretting going to Dauntless now. I closed my eyes trying to at least get an hour worth of sleep. "I love you as much as the every expanding universe," I whispered to my family in Amity.

 

* * *

 

 

I was startled awake to the sound of a loud banging. I fell out of my cot and landed on my face once again hurting my nose. "ow," I groaned. I got to my knees and looked up at the jerk that woke us up. Four stood at the entrance of the dorms with a pipe. He looked very serious and leader like as he looked around the room.

"In The Pit. in two minutes," I picked myself off the floor and I grabbed a clean tank top and bras and pulled it over my head. I pulled on my pants and let out a loud yawn.

 "Was it just me or was someone singing last night?" Will asked out loud as he pulled a t-shirt on.

"Someone was singing," a girl by the name of Molly told him.

"Who was it?" Christina asked very groggily and yawned.

"I'll meet you out there," I told Abby as I tied up my long blond hair. I jogged out of the dorm and down the corridor to the pit. I focused on my breathing and where I was going. My constant anger was quiet today with a light purr in The Pit of my stomach. It was a good sign that I may actually have a good day today and I may not bite anyone's head off either. I skidded to a stop at the entrance of The Pit. The Pit still had constant music playing through it but there weren't as many people in it as there was last night. It was clean throughout the dancing area like no one was puking at all over the place last night. I looked around The Pit and till I found Four… and Eric. I kept my eyes down as I made my way over to them. More initiates ran into The Pit behind me. I stood with the others avoiding eye contact with the two men. Once everyone was in The Pit, Four started to lecture us. I wasn't paying attention because I made the mistake of looking at Eric. His steel gaze was locked on me till he broke away and spoke.

"Your ranks also determine who get cut," he said with an intimidating tone.

"Cut? Why didn't anyone tell us?" Christina said out of shock.

"Would it have changed your decision?" Eric was annoyed by her question.

"What do we do after we get cut?" someone asked him.

"You become factionless," he then turned his gaze to me again. "One of you nearly became factionless last night," my blood ran cold as everyone looked at me. "Piss me off again Twin one and you will be factionless." I felt my anger stir but I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to become factionless because it wasn't an option.

"Yes sir," I said quietly. Eric walked up to me so he was towering a good foot over me.

"I didn't catch that," his tone was lethal.

"I understand Sir," I said a little louder.

"Good," I looked him in the eye and I could see bottled up hate and anger there. But I also saw what Peter lacked, a soul. "you all picked Dauntless, now we get to pick you," Eric said to all of us before he turned back to Four "take them to the training room." Eric ordered him. Four nodded

"Alright follow me," Four said. Eric left and rammed his shoulder into me as he walked past me. I winced as his steel body met mine and my skin crawled only in the spot he touched. it was a quick enough thing so I didn't end up shoving him or punching him with the contact like I've done to so many others.  The group started walking behind Four once he started down the corridor.  I looked back to see Eric walk up to Max one of the other leaders of Dauntless. I looked away and I followed the group. I kept my head down so I wouldn't cause anymore trouble today.

"You okay?" Tris asked me in a quiet voice.

"Yeah," I said. I looked back again and saw Eric looking this way. My skin crawled like I had just been touched and I looked away fast. I put my hands in my pockets as we walked into a room. It was large and as nearly as intimidating as Eric himself. There was training equipment all along the walls of the room and small fighting rings in the center of the room.

"Alright listen up," Four spoke loud enough that his voice echoed across the room. "This is where you'll be spending the next ten weeks training," he told us, "you will learn how to throw a knife, fire a gun, and learn how to fight. Your ranks will appear right there," he pointed at a digital board. "Your ranks will appear after a two days, by week eight if you hadn't improved over the line you will be cut like Eric said." I looked over to Abby and she was standing by Tris and her group of friends. With Eric on my ass making sure Abigail getting into Dauntless was going to be hard. I at least hoped that if only one of us could get into Dauntless I wanted it to be her. I looked back at Four who was now teaching us how to throw a punch. I watched what he did intently and memorized every hit and how he fought. He dismissed us so we could practice on our own. I went to the punching back next to Abby's and I stood in the stance that Four had demonstrated. I hit the bag and instantly I heard a laugh. I looked over my shoulder to see Peter. He was looking at me as he laughed at my attempts. I looked back at the bag and let out a breath so my anger didn't come into play. I started hitting the punching bag again with a little more force. I added more force to each hit till I was hitting the bag with full force and I was getting winded. I hit the thing for five minutes straight when Four called a break. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and I jogged over to the water fountain.

"So how are you doing?" Abigail asked me. Abby's face was completely red and she was drenched in sweat.

"Okay I guess," I told her a little out of breath. "What about you?"

"I don't think I'm doing too well," she told me.

"It's still just the first day. no one is doing well" I told her and I put on a hopeful smile, " we can practice after training today if you want," she nodded. I leaned down and took a long drink of water from the fountain. I heard chuckling behind me. I stood up and glared at Peter.

"You're kind of flexible aren't you?" Peter asked with a cocky smirk.

"It's called Yoga," I told him, "it builds a lot of upper body strength and it very relaxing and peaceful which is why they have it in Amity." my mother had put me through yoga hoping I would spend my high energy someplace other than running or climbing trees... or fighting..... mostly fighting.My mom was trying to keep me out of trouble. It was a good adavtange though. Both abby and I had more muscle than the rest of the transfer since we used to work the field in Amity with our parents. from what I saw about abby she did have some power to her punches but she was hitting the bag wrong and it was hurting her wrist. I looked down real quick as abby rolled her wrist and shook her hand out.

"How flexible are you?" he asked me. I crossed my arms and gave him and equally cocky grin.

"You'll never find out," Abby and I walked over to our punching bags and I showed her how to correct her punches so she didn't break her wrist. She nodded went back to my punching back. She was instantly better, not great but atlas she wouldn't hurt herself.  I got back into my fighting stance and I noticed Eric had come into the training room.I watched Eric make his way to Four and they stood there talking. I threw another punch at the punching back and someone touch my shoulder. Without even thinking I jumped and elbowed the person instantly on instinct.

"What the Hell!" I turned around and saw Christina holding her gut.

"CHRISTINA! Oh my god I'm so sorry!" I tried help her but she moved away from me.

"What's the hell is wrong with you?" she asked me.

"I don't like being touched," I shook my head. "It was an accident! I'm so sorry!"

"Just stay away from me," she said and walked away. I looked up to see everyone looking at me. Even Eric and Four were looking at me. dread filled me. everyone knew now I hated being touched. crap, I shook my head. yeah real Dauntless of me. Fear of being touched and I'm dauntless. my chances of making it just plumited.

"hey," abby whispered. _"don't get discouraged,"_ she signed.  _"everyone is afraid of something."_ I nodded but I still felt like a failure.  

I turned back around and I started hitting the damn bag. I spent another three hours on the punching bag till Four taught us a kick then sent us to do that. I spent an hour doing that and feeling guilty as hell.

"Take it down a couple of notches we don't have many of those," Eric commented as he walked past me. I glanced at him and he still looked at me like he was about to throw me out. I went back to kicking the punching bag till Four dismissed us for the day. Abby and I hung back for half an hour and got a little more practice in. we interestingly discovered her punches were much stronger than her kicks half way through and I was reversed. Abby made the joke because I spent more time running around and climbing up trees then actually working the fields. I laughed at that as we made our way back to the dorms. Once at the dorms, I flopped down face first cause a sharp pain to go through my nose, again. I groaned as my muscles relaxed into the cot. I was tired and hungry but I wanted to avoid Christina. the extra practice we did helped but her bed was a few feet from mine. I couldn't avoid her for very long.  I hurt her all because she had touched me. It was an accident yet I still hurt her. I heard people come in from the showers and get changed and leave for dinner.

"you coming to dinner?" Abigail asked me.

"no I'm just going to stay here," I told her.

"okay maybe I'll bring something back for you," she gave me a soft smile and left the dorm. I sighed and thought of how much of a bitch I was for elbowing Christina in the gut. I pulled the blanket over my head and closed my eyes. Maybe I could sleep today off and tomorrow would be better. That is if my anger stayed at bay.

"Go ahead I'll catch up," I heard Will say, "I'm just going to check on Zed," I groaned as I heard my name. I heard his boots come across the room and stop next to me. "Hey are you okay?" Will sounded concerned.

"Go away," I told him. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Will sat on my cot and pulled my blanket off my head. "I'm not leaving a friend by themself," I snorted.

"After I just elbowed Christina in the gut you think of me as a friend?"

"Abigail told us why you elbowed her," he told me, "It's a perfectly understandable reaction to the fact you don't like to be touched." I noticed that the whole time he was trying not to touch me in anyway.

"How's Christina?" I asked him.

"Annoyed but she understands," he told me, "so are you coming to dinner?" he asked me just as my stomach growled.

"Yeah I guess just let me get changed," I said and sat up.

"Okay I'll be out side," he told me and got off my cot. I rolled myself up and I grabbed a clean shirt and I pulled it on along with my jacket and zipped it up. I shoved my hands into my pockets and left the dorm room. Will was right where he said he would be and we walked down the hall. " So, why did you leave Amity?" he asked me.

"I tested as Dauntless," I decided to tell him the truth… ish. "But I told Abby I was going to stick with her no matter what faction she chose," I told him. I kept my head down as I walked down the corridor.

"And she got dauntless?"

"No, she got Amity," I told him, "she choose Dauntless because she knew I didn't belong in Amity."

"You must be really grateful," he said as we grew closer to The Pit.

"Yeah I am," I half smiled. "You aren't as sarcastic as you were yesterday," he told me with a half-smile.

"I get like that when I'm stressed," I told him.

"How did you almost get kicked out yesterday?" he asked me

"You ask a lot of questions," I told him with a slight laugh.

"I'm from Erudite remember?"

"Fine this is the last question than I start asking questions,"

"Alright," he agreed with a smile.

"I was up past curfew and I ran into Eric while he was fucking some chick," Will started laughing.

"high how did I forget that," he continued laughing."that must have been so awkward."

"oh it so was, but she was really pretty," I shrugged, "Eric seems to have good taste in women," I started laughing now.

"Now why did you leave Erudite?" I asked him "I guess I was too Dauntless for them," we reached the mess hall and he started looking for his friends. His smile brightened as his eyes landed on Christina.

"Well I'll see you around," I told him to try to find a lone table for myself. Before I would get a foot away Will grabbed my hood making sure there was no skin contact.

"You're sitting with us," he told me he guided me to the spot where Tris, Christina, my sister and Al sat. Christina's smile widened as she saw Will. Her smile how ever faded when she saw me.

"Hey you okay?" Christina asked me as I sat down. She genially looked concerned about me annoyed but concerned. Her concern caused me to feel even guiltier for hurting her.

"Are you?" I asked her as I grabbed a hamburger and began to eat.

"Yeah," she nodded, "sorry for reacting the way I did," she told me, "your sister explained to us about the touching thing. I'm just glad it wasn't one of your worse reactions," she gave me a half smile. I ran a hand through the back of my hair as the worst time ran through my head. last year  I actually burst into tears screaming and throwing a fit when someone actually tried touching me. The guy really didn't understand that I didn't want or liked to be touched. The memory alone of my reaction embarrassed me. I hoped that I would never react the same way again.

"It was still pretty bad," I told her still feeling guilty.

"I know for next time though," she still wore her half smile. "Friends?" friends, not something I had back at Amity. I was Dauntless and I guess the no touching thing made it hard for me to make friends. "

Yeah," I smiled, "friends."

"You had some killer punches today," Al told me.

"And kicks," Tris added.

"Oh yeah before I got hit in the gut I wanted to ask you something," Christina said to me. "Was that you singing last night?" she asked me as I was biting into my hamburger.

"Yeah was that you?" Will asked me.

I looked at Abby trying to get her to bail me out of this. She of course was ignoring me and was eating her tofu burger. I looked at the two then realized it wasn't just those two but also Tris and Al. I sighed and ran a hand through the back of my hair.

"Yeah sorry about that," I said awkwardly.

"Oh no it was really nice to hear," Al told me.

"Yeah it was," Christina agreed, " last night was really hard so, it kind of relaxed everyone."

"You're really good at singing," Tris told me and I shrugged.

"Thanks," I told her. "I only really sing for family," I shrugged.

"So no asking for you to sing?" Christina guessed "got it." she said with her half smile.

"Thanks," I let out a yawn and rub my eyes. I finished my one burger quickly the got up."I'll see you guys back at the dorm,"

"See ya," they all said in there own ways. I smiled as I got up and walked out of the mess hall. I walked through the corridor and I let out another yawn. When my eyes were closed I bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" I said as their strong hands clamped down around my upper arms. My body spasmed and I tried to jerk out of their arms. but their grip was tight on me. _keep calm keep calm._ I repeated over over in my head. My skin felt hot under the person's hands and I thanked god there was a layer protecting me from direct skin contact. I looked up at the person who I ran into and my blood ran cold.

"Watch where you're going Twin One," Eric said out of annoyance. He pushed me away and I stood there still staring at him as he walked away. I felt my anger wake up a bit but I kept my mouth shut…. Well I kept the more volger stuff inside. "Jerk," I grumbled and walked back to the dorm. I shoved my hands in my pockets and took in deep breaths. My heart was racing and my stomach was fluttering. once again I was glad I didn't burst into tears because someone touched me. I made it back to my bunk and one piece and dropped pulling my blanket over my head.

Fuck, I was exhausted.


	5. Chapter 5

I ran hard and fast around the training room. My feet pounded against the pavement and I passed a couple of initiates as they ran. My heart pounded against my chest as I took in sharp breaths. I loved the fact that I could run as much as I wanted without people telling me it's wrong. I loved running plain and simple. Being able to run at that moment and running past other people without them yelling was a dream. Being out of Amity was a dream, one that I hoped would never end.

"Alright runners switch with the guys on the punching bags," Eric ordered us. I slowed my running to a stop. I smiled as I took in deep heavy breaths. I whipped away some sweat from my fore head.

"Come on Twin One you don't have all day!" Eric yelled at me. I wanted to ask him if I could run still but I didn't want to chance it. I jogged to the punching bags and started working on the fighting techniques Four had taught us earlier today. I kicked, kneed and punched the punching bag. I had adrenaline in my veins and I was having a pretty good day (unlike the last two days). It was day three of training and I was sore as hell but I thanked god only some of my muscles didn't need much work. and with before and after training sessions Abby was getting pretty good herself.  I looked over at her while she was paired up with Al doing the forearm tap thing. Abigail was red and sweaty from the nonstop hours Eric was making us do. I was surprised she hadn't past out like a few of the others had (of course we also worked hours in the sun in the fields of amity. I should probably stop underestimating her). I looked over at Eric himself and he kept an eye on the runners. I watched him yell and give orders. The man was covered in tattoos and he was intimidating but there was something else about him. He turned around and my stomach flipped as he saw me staring. I went back to hitting the punching bag with as much force as I could. My knuckles were score and smearing blood on the bag. "What were you staring at?" Eric's voice came from behind me. My sarcasm and anger wanted me to tell him I was looking at his ass. then I realized saying that would get me thrown out of dauntless. mostly because I was talking about his nice..... I guess it may have been borderline sarcastic. I blushed slightly at the thought. 

"I don't want a smart ass answer," Eric's tone was lethal. Even worse after shooting down telling him I was staring at his ass I couldn't even come up anything. I couldn't think of a smartass reason or with a real one.

"I was…just…" I tried to think of something. I started messing with my pony tail, "wondering where you got your tattoos done," I smiled at him when I finally though of an answer.

"I thought I said no smart ass answers," he said while glaring at me.

"It wasn't," I told him,

"They're really nicely done and I was thinking about getting one," He looked over my face for a second.

"I got them where everyone else does," he told me, "if your serious about getting a tattoo ask for Helen or Tori," I gave him my best Amity smile.

"Thank you," he nodded and walked away. I let out a sigh of relief as he went back to what he was doing. I threw another punch Eric called another switch. I wanted to be running again but I was now doing the forearm tap thing. I was partnered up with Edward. Secured my long sleeves then we started. he was going a little hard on me instantly. So I tried going harder to match and work through the panic attack boiling up.

"Calm down this isn't a strength test it's a response thing," He told me. I nodded and toned down my strength.

"Sorry," I told him and kept working.

"So you're from Amity right?" he asked me. "Yeah why?" I followed the pattern that Four told us to do.

"What's past the farms?" he asked me. When I was a kid I asked myself the same question. I ventured out one night and all I found was a vast waste land of abandoned buildings.

"Nothing," I told him the truth.

"Come on you never wondered?" I looked him in the eye.

"I did and I found nothing," I told him again feeling annoyed by his presence.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Eric yelled. I looked over and saw that Abby had stopped and was trying to breath. Abby was even redder than before. She was leaning over with her hands on her knees. She looked like she was about to pass out any second.

"I can't breathe," Abby told him. "Your sister didn't seem to have a problem running half a lap the first ten minutes of training today!" Eric yelled at her. I wanted to run over and intervene but Eric would have my ass if I did.

"I just need a second to catch my breath," she told him taking lung fulls of air. Abby wasn't looking very well at all. she had been running for two hours. Being in amity did give us a bit more endurance than the others. but she wasn't as akin to running like I was. The next thing I knew she dropped to her hands and knees trying to breath. Without even thinking I ran to her side and took her face into my hands.

"Abby!" I patted her face. "Abs, are you okay?" her eyes were half closed but she nodded.

"Sit there for one more Second Twin Two and your out!" Eric told at her.

"Leave her alone!" I snapped at him. I could see the rage fill his eyes. I looked at my sister. "Abby just breathe through your nose and out through your mouth," she nodded and did as I told her.

"Okay now we're going to get up, get some water then we're going to run again, together okay?"

"Okay," she nodded. I threw her arm over my shoulder and I helped her up stand up. I walked her over to the drinking fountain. Abby took long slow drink of the cool water. I took a paper towel and wetted it then pressed it to her fore head. I could feel Eric's glares on us but I ignored him. "Are you okay?" I asked her. Abby nodded as she leaned against the wall.

"just a little heat exhaustion." it took a few people already who weren't smart enough about rehydrating. Abby was good about it and I'm actually surprised I didn't drop before her since I'm wearing long sleeves.

"if she doesn't start running your both factionless!" Eric yelled at us. I rubbed my sister's arm.

"can you do this?" I asked her.

"yeah, totally" she said with a half cocky smile but still very much out of breath. "I'm going to run with you and we're going to take it slow," she nodded and we started running.

"Twin One! Get back to what you were doing," Eric yelled at me. I ran backwards so I was still running with my sister.

"She won't stop if I run with her," I told him. "If she stops once before I call time you're both out."

"Zed, don't do this," She told me.

"We're doing this," I told her. Abby jogged slowly as she went around the training room. "Just breathe in through your nose and out your mouth," I told her. She did as I said and kept running.

"Now I'm regretting not running with you as a kid," she chuckled.

"You wouldn't have been able to keep up with me anyways," I smiled cockily. We ran past the punching bags and I could still feel Eric's eyes on us. I looked over and I was right, he was most likely making sure Abby didn't stop.

"How do you do this?" she asked me.

"I push through the pain. Pain is weakness leaving the body," I told her. She kept running but it seemed to be getting worse.

"Wow it's only been three days and you sound like a Dauntless born." She said as she gasped through her pain. I looked at her and it looked like she was about to collapse. I could see that she wanted to stop.

"Come on Abs you can do it," I told her, "you can't stop. Stop and he wins." She began to push herself a bit and she got a foot away from me and held it. I picked up my speed and I kept with her. "You got this Abs," Abby kept picking up speed and pushing herself. "You got this," I told her as we ran past Eric. I could feel his angry glare at the back of my head. "Come on let's not have his stupid ass win," I told her. She kept running by my side as we ran past the punching bags again. "We got this," I told her. She was starting to slow down and she looked closer to passing out. Come one yell time, I begged. I looked over my shoulder at Eric. He stood there watching us I could see anger radiating off of him.

"Time!" Eric yelled. Abby stopped and collapse to the floor.

"Abby!" I stopped at her side. Everyone ran to her side

"Is she okay?" Tris asked. I started lightly slapping her face.

"Someone go get a medic," Four ordered.

"No just get some water and a wet cloth," Eric told him. Eric knelt down across from me and on the other side of Abigail. "Abby wake up," I started slapping her face again.

"Twin one," Eric tried to stop me, "Amity!" I ignored him and kept trying to wake my sister. "ZED!" I looked up at him. "She's going to be fine," he told me. "We always have people pass out. They just need water to cool down and eat something," I nodded. Al handed me a wet cloth and I pressed it to her forehead. Abby opened her eyes slightly.

"You were wrong," she grumbled and closed them.

"what?" she opened her eyes again. 

"I could totally keep up with you," she gave me a cocky smirk. I started laughing. 

"yeah, you were right." 

"You did good today," Eric patted her shoulder. Four handed Abby a tin bottle.

"Drink this," he told her. Abby took the bottle and started drinking.

"Zed help me take her to the infirmary," Eric told me and we picked my sister off the ground. I had one of her arms around my shoulder as we walked her to the infirmary. We had to stop at one point because Abby started throwing up the water she drank. I rubbed my sister's back till she was done.

"You okay?" she nodded and she started walking on her own. I kept rubbing my twin's back as she walked. Turned out that the infirmary was set in between The Pit and the training room, I guess it was there for convince. A nurse came over to us and took Abby to a bed.

"You better get going," Eric told me without meeting my eyes.

"No I need to stay with my sister," I told him.

"It wasn't a suggestion it was an order," he glared at me. "Go get cleaned up then go to dinner."

"I'm staying with my sister," I told him.

"You're covered in your sister's vomit," my eyebrows pulled together and I looked at my cloths. He was right and I didn't seem to notice. "Get cleaned up, eat dinner and get some rest, that's all your sister is going to be doing till tomorrow," I nodded and looked at my sister. She was sitting on the bed and drinking water.

"Can I at least check on her before I go?" I asked him. He didn't answer me he just left the room. I walked over to Abby and I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said looking like shit.

"Sorry for puking all over you," she said and took a sip of water.

"It's alright," I gave her a soft smile. "but next time you want to get out of our After training, sessions just say so." abby started laughing at that. but she covered her mouth trying to avoid puking again.  "Just get some rest okay," she nodded and laid down on the bed. I kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later tonight or tomorrow,"

"love you as much as the ever expanding universe," she told me.

"Love you as much as the ever expanding universe," I walked out of the infirmary and down the hall to the dorms. When I walked in everyone was already half dress in fresh cloths and on the way out.

"Hey is she alright?" Al asked me.

"Yeah she's doing fine," I told him. Went back to my bunk and grabbed my cloths.

"So are you coming to dinner? it's taco Tuesday" Christina gave me some quick finger guns.

"I'm just going to shower first," I told her.

"alright we'll save you a spot," I nodded and gave her a soft smile. I waited till the last person left and I got into the shower. I took the advantage and I stripped off my bottom layer of clothing and I sighed as the water hit my bare body. The warm water felt great against my sore muscles. I wanted to spend hours under the water. But I decided against it in case someone came in. I cleaned my skin and hair and turned off the water. I grabbed my towel and dried off. I put on clean pants and a clean long sleeved shirt.I pulled on my boots and tied back my hair as I left the dorm room.

"Is it your goal to piss me off?" I nearly jumped out of my skin as Eric spoke from behind me. I turned around to see him leaning next to the door.

"My only goal is to get me and my sister through initiation," I told him the truth, "pissing you off just seems to happen." Eric got into my face and I could feel his breath on my skin.

"You're only supposed to be getting yourself through Dauntless," he told me, "not your worthless sister," My anger woke up then. "My sister isn't worthless!" I shouted at him. He seemed amused by my anger. "She deserves to be here more than anyone!"

"She's weak," he glared down at me, "And her weakness makes you weak."

"Go to hell," I told him, "The only one out of us that has to stay here is her," I told him. "Go ahead and kick me out at the end of initiation," I got in his face as well. "My sister is a good person; she's not weak or worthless."

"What happened to Faction before Blood," he said cruelly.

"Have a twin then you'll understand," I turned away from him and started walking down the corridor. "Or just talk to her you'll understand why she deserves to be here more than I do," I yelled at him. My anger was boiling now. He had actually seemed kind earlier but now he was the same old Eric; the biggest prick in all of Dauntless.

"Fine," he said. I stopped and turned around.

"What?" I was confused.

"Prove that you both belong here," he told me. "So far all you've shown me is that you're a short tempered Amity. While she is worthless and unfit for Dauntless a stereotype Amity." I wanted to punch him in the face and make sure no women ever wanted to fuck his pretty face again. Wait pretty? first his ass now I think he's pretty... well both were true I won't deny he's attractive. I shook the thought from my head.

"What if we don't prove ourselves?" I asked him. Eric got in my face and his breath covered my face as he looked down on me.

"Then you'll both be factionless."

"Alright," I agreed.

"I'll show you that we belong in Dauntless. Whether you like it or not," I turned away from him. Before I could leave he grabbed my forearm. My anger turned to sudden panic."LET GO!" I shouted in panic as his hand tightened around my arm. My skin was crawling only in the one spot his hand was. my heart was racing and I tried to pull away. I could feel myself begin to hyperventilate. tears were welding in my eyes and I started shaking.  _fuck fuck FUCK!_

"I doubt it you're both Amity to the bone!" he hissed in a lethal tone. I looked him in the eye as my lip wobbled.

"just let me go," I begged as tears started to roll down my face and I started shaking harder. Eric stared at me for a moment. like he realized I was genuinely terrified of being touched. he wore a blank expression on his face as he finally let me go. I ran instantly away from him. I stopped just around the bend and looked at him. he was staring blankly at his hand. Like he had just done something he regretted.  "I'm Dauntless!" I yelled at him. he looked up at me. "we both are! and we're going to prove that to you. Fear of touch or no!" I turned and ran again. "and don't ever touch me again!" I added before I was to far away. Tears ran down my face freely no and my heart pounded hard against my chest. I made it to the entrance of the mess hall and I spotted my friends. Will noticed me first and waved me over. but he looked concerned the instant he saw me. I wiped my face with my sleeve as I made my way over to my friends and I fake a smile. I sat down next to Tris and across from Will. I thanked god there was enough space that I wouldn't be compacted like many of the Dauntless sit. 

"are you okay?" he asked me

"I was touched," I told him. 

"by who?" Christina burst out. she was once again both concerned and annoyed. I hated it, it made me feel delicate or broken. but I also appreciated it. 

"I pissed off Eric again." I shrugged. 

 "What happened?" Christina asked me.

"Nothing he's just being a prick," I told her and wiped my face again as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Did you say or insinuate anything again?" Christina gave me a mischievous smile trying to lighten the mood.

"no not this time," I told her. it worked "it's not like I can say that he has a small dick again," Will was trying to drink water when I said that. So when he laughed it nearly sprayed everywhere.

"Will!" Tris, Chirs and I yelled yelled. Will was laughing hard so hard that he was turning red.

"this is like the third time you heard this!" I laughed. Tris still looked uncomfortable by this conversation as well as Al.

"That must have been awkward," Tris said as she took a drink of her water.

"Awkward is an understatement," I told her, "and it didn't help that my entire existence pisses him off," I started to eat my dinner. I bit into a crunchy taco and the juices and spice covered my taste buds. I fell in love.

"How much were you wrong by?" Christina asked me with a mischievous smile. I rolled my eyes at Christina and laughed a little.

"I thought size didn't matter," Tris commented.

"Of course it does," Al, Will and Christina all said in unison. "

Guys I didn't ask," I bit into my taco causing pieces of the shell to fall apart. "and it's not like I went 'hey Eric I'm going to tell my friends this story later. And I know Christina is going to want to know so before you start yelling at me can I get a ruler so I can measure your giant boner," Will Christina and Al were all suddenly looking very pale as they looked up and behind me. I could feel my blood rushing to my face and my heart speeding up.

"Tris?"

"Yeah," she said as she looked behind us. I could see her turn really pale and she turned her apologetic eyes to me.

"Please tell me it's anyone but Eric," Tris frowned and shook her head.

"Sorry," she mouthed.

 _Universe why dose you hate me?_ I thought. I grabbed my cup of water and took a long drink suddenly wishing it was something stronger. I put the tin cup down and I looked up to see Eric raising his pierced eyebrow at me and he looked horrified. he clearly shook off what happened to him earlier. I turned around fast and kept my head down as I started to feel a tremor creep through my body again. _Please don't touch me again,_ I thought. Suddenly I heard laughing and I looked up to see Four was sitting close by.

"I've never seen him embarrassed before," Four laughed.

 _Well I'm glad your amused Four!_ I yelled in my head, _you're not the one about to get kicked out of Dauntless!_ "Can someone warn me next time?" I groaned into the table wishing I could turn back time and stop myself from speaking.

"No," Will started laughing. I stood up, I was still shaken up from when Eric grabbed me earlier . Christina elbowed him in the ribs causing him to laugh more.

"Sure," she gave me a smile. I nodded and realized i had lost my appetite and I wanted this day over.

"I'm going to go to bed," I told them. I got up and Will stopped laughing.

"do you want us to bring you cake later?" he asked. I shook my head. 

"thats okay," I told him and I walked out of the mess hall. I took a second at the entrance a looked back at Eric to see he wasn't even looking in my direction. He appeared very fazed by what I said. It was weird to see, since the guy probably fucked nearly every woman in Dauntless. You'd think he'd be used to people talking about him like that. I looked away from him and the tremor ran up my spine again. god why did he have to touch me.  I kept my head down as I let my feet take me back to the dorm. I touched the part of my arm that he did earlier. I could still feel his hand there; so, my day hasn't been the best. I walked into the dorm room seeing that other people had already made their way back. Edward and his girlfriend were on one cot holding and kissing each other. Peter, Molly and Drew were caught up in something to even notice I was back. I groaned as I flopped face down onto my cot. The universe had to hate me or something. Otherwise I wouldn't be stuck with a leader who hated me and keeping the secret of my Divergent sister. I groaned as I rolled onto my side and pulled my blanket over my head. At that moment I wanted to wake up back in Amity. I wanted to wake up on choosing day and maybe I would choose Amity instead of Dauntless. It would have defiantly prevented this much embarrassment. I looked at my arm where I could still feel Eric's strong calloused hand. I started shaking again. Fuck I was sixteen and my incident with the dogs happened over thirteen years ago. I should have been over the touch thing shouldn't I? I rubbed that section of my skin hoping to get rid of the feeling in my arm. I sighed and I closed my eyes hoping for a better day as more tears rolled down my face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the songs or Divergent clearly. also where the hell did Eric get the last name Coulter from? did someone go "hey what's the closest name we can get to Courtney's last name with out it being obvious? hey Coulter is good!"  
> really they took out the Y and the N and added and L. then mixed it around a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

Like every morning Four came into the dorm room with a metal pipe and banged on the railing. I picked my head up off my pillow and looked over at the man. He stood there very stoicie and didn't look at anyone of us specifically.

"Get dressed and meet up in The Pit," he told us.

"Outdoor gear five minutes," I dropped my head back on my pillow and pulled my blanket back over my head. I groaned and I shut my eyes for a second. I was more tired than usual and my body ached everywhere. I looked at my arm that Eric hand touched the only thing another person could see would be the scars. But if I didn't look at my arm I swore I could feel Eric's burning hand there. I rubbed my arms and a few scars to try to get rid of the feeling but it was still there. it was not going to be a good day if I didn't relax soon. just one touch and I would be having a full blow freak out. then hello factionless life for myself. 

"Come on or you'll be late," Tris said to me from outside my little cocoon. Tris shook my shoulder lightly. I jolted  and she pulled her hand away fast. "Come on Zed," she said. "do you want another reason for Eric to yell at you?"

"Me breathing makes him pissed," I said as I pulled my covers off my head. I got out of bed and Tris went back to her bunk. I ran my hand over my arm feeling my scars and Eric's phantom hand. I looked down at my arm and the scars that covered my whole right side of my body. I was surprised that nobody asked me how I got them yet. People in Amity who tried talking to me always asked me constantly. I got off my cot and I grabbed a clean pair of pants and a long sleeved shirt. I pulled off my tank top and pulled on the long sleeved shirt not caring if any of the guys were staring at me. I pulled off the pajama pants and pulled on the clean pair of pants. I tied back my long blond hair into a pony tail. I laced up my boots, grabbed my jacket and I started my way out of the dorms and to The Pit. I walked down the corridor in silence with my mind running places. I rubbed my arm again trying to dull the feeling of Eric's hand.

 "ZED!" Christina yelled after me. I stopped and turned to see her, Tris, Will and Al running to catch up with me.

"We called you three times is everything okay?" Chris asked me.

"Sorry," I shook my head. "I'm still al little frazzled from yesterday.

"We'll make sure he lays off today," Will promised as he threw an arm around Christina.

"yeah, I'll try to screw up more than usual today," Christina smiled. I smiled at that.

"it's okay you guys don't have to do that for me."

"We want to," Tris added.

"thanks guys. I''l cover for you guys the next chance I get." we started walking into the pit and stopped by the usual rock. I sat on top of it trying to rub the feeling and the tremors away. I looked over in the direction of the infirmary. "I hope Abby is okay and makes it to training today."

 "She'll make it," Al smiled at me. I returned his smile and nodded.  Al had changed the subject thankfully and was talking nonstop with Will. Chris listened intently and added a word here and there. I was only half paying attention because it was about something that I didn't exactly get. It must have been a Candor or Erudite thing. I looked over at Tris and she was simply listening. It was still weird to me that I had friends now. It felt good having people other than your siblings to talk to and joke around with.

"Looks like your buddy isn't here today," Christina made the comment as Four walked up by himself.  I looked around one last time to make sure he wasn't around to hear me.

"Maybe he's off taking some girl's virginity that she offered up to him," I said and everyone started laughing.

"Are you sure you don't belong in Candor?" Will laughed as we made our way to Four.

"Nope Dauntless straight up," I smiled. "I may be honest but I'm not that honest," when we reached Four he seemed absolutely amused.

"Anymore comments about one of our leaders today Softie?" he asked me.

"Which leader are we speaking of sir?" I asked him.

"The one that you embarrassed yesterday," I looked down as my friends started laughing. Will playfully elbowed me as he laughed. I flinched lightly and Will gave me a quick apologetic look. I gave him a quick reassuring smile.

"Not at this moment sir," I told him.

"Well if you want to stay in Dauntless it's best to keep your mouth shut," I nodded and kept my eyes down.

"What's his problem?" Christina asked as she turned his back to him.

"Maybe it's the sexual tension between him and Eric," I joked. Will and Christina laugh out of shock. Tris just seemed unamused by my joke and Al just rolled his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure they're not like that," he said.

"It's just a joke sorry," I said and kept my eyes down. As soon as everyone was in The Pit Four started leading us down the corridor that we came through just days ago. It was weird to think just last week I was in Amity wishing I was somewhere else.

"You okay?" Tris asked me.

"Yeah just thinking of home," I told her. Tris started to look far away herself. I guess she missed home as well. "I can't wait for Visiting day what about you?" I smiled at her as we climbed the stairs.

"yeah," she lightly smiled. "I can't wait till Eric find out I'm the oldest of five," I smiled thinking of his horrified face.

"Five?" she seemed astonished.

"Yeah there is me, Abs, our younger brother Ashton who is fifteen, Asa who is eleven and Audrey who is going to be four next month," we kept climbing the stairs. "what about you? any brothers and sisters?"

"Just an older brother he just transferred to Erudite," she told me.

"Are you a twin too?" I asked her.

"No just really close in age," I nodded. We reached the roof I was one of the last people out on the roof. I looked around to see a few dummies set up and a table covered in guns. I swallowed hard as I saw the guns. I looked up from the table and there stood Eric. I averted my eyes down as I felt the tingling in my arm start up again. I rubbed my arm trying to shake the feeling.

"Zed," I looked up to see my sister. I smiled and I ran up and hugged her tightly. Even though I initiated it I almost went into a full blown panic attack. but I was worried about her all night and if her over doing it yesterday would effect her rank negatively or if she would even show up today. When I hugged Abigail her body went stiff which was weird. After a few seconds Abby started hugging me back. I started trembling and she let go quickly.

 "Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded but she didn't seem like herself. I looked over at Eric who was watching us and all I could feel was pure rage.

"What the hell did you do to her!" I started to charge at him but Abby grabbed my arm. Accusing Eric of doing something to my sister was defiantly the wrong move to pull in the morning. Eric got in my face he came so close that his breath washed over my face and I could see his rage burning in his steel eyes. I swore I was about to die in that moment.

"I just relayed the same message that I did you yesterday," he said in a calm lethal voice. That moment I should have just kept my mouth shut.

"So you told her she was weak and pathetic to her face this time?" I asked him. He seemed to be amused but he was still full of anger.

"I simply told her that if neither of you get your act together you'll both be factionless," he told me in his clam anger. "and if you took the time she probably would have told you she still felt like shit and vomited on the way up here," I looked over at Abby and she looked pale and looked like she could be sick any second. Abby simply nodded confirming what he said. I relaxed a little and I looked back at Eric.

"I'm sorry sir," I told him and I hung my head down."I'm..." I ran my hand through the back of my hair "really wound up." He leant down and whispered in my ear.

"Yell at me like that in front of the other initiates again and you'll find yourself factionless," I simply nodded keeping my eyes down.

"Yes sir," Eric straightened up.

"Today you'll learn how to fire a gun," he announced "you will also learn how to load and clean one too!" I kept my eyes away from him as he spoke but I kept my ears open and listened. I started looking up again when he actually started teaching us how to take the gun apart. He showed us how to clean it first. He handled his handgun carefully like it was a new born calf. Each movement was gentle and he actually seemed relaxed as he handled the gun. Once he was done cleaning it he put it back together and then taught us how to reload it. "Hold this button on the side and slam the magazine back into place," he did the act as he spoke. "Once loaded make sure the safety is on or off if you want to use it afterwards," Eric then aimed the gun directly at my head, Abby stood infant of me instantly. Eric smiled at Abby's reaction "Relax Twin Two there isn't a round in the chamber yet," he grabbed the slide and pulled it back then aimed it back at me. I didn't show any emotion on the outside but inside I was terrified. "Too shoot it make sure the safety is off," he lowered the gun "pulled the slide which enters a round in the chamber," he glared at me one last time before turning his back on us. He had both hands on the gun and aimed it at a target. He told us the stance and how to keep our arms. I watched intently making sure I would get everything right. Once he finished speaking he fired. I nearly jumped out of my skin when the shot rang out. He then took another stance with only one hand on the gun and his body was facing Four who was watching on the side. Eric kept his eyes and gun on the target and fired again. He then changed hands and took the same stance and fired again. I didn't like the sound of the gun nor did I want to touch the stupid thing. Eric had the power to kill at that point and if he wanted he could have killed me. I swallowed hard as he turned around to face us. "Each of you take a gun," he ordered "start your target practice and after lunch you will be starting on the rifles," I looked at the guns as each person grabbed one that was on the table in front of us. I looked at Abby and she wanted to touch the things as much as I did. (Not at all) "Is there a problem Twins One and Two?" Eric asked us. I wanted to yell at him saying I was not taking a gun after he just pointed one at my head.

"no sir," I said and kept my eyes down. it was better for me to just keep my mouth shut for the rest of the day.

"I'm not touching it," of course the one time I don't talk back my sister does. I glare at her and I saw a determined look in her eye. I looked back at Eric and he was slightly surprised.

"I would have suspected your sister to talk back but you," he smiled out of amusement. I grabbed a gun and I put it into her hand. If anyone was getting kicked out of Dauntless because of their mouth it was me. Abby looked at me like I just said something bad about our home faction.

"Just take the gun Abs," she looked at me like I had betrayed her trust.

"Listen to your sister," Eric said with an amused smile, "or become factionless," Abby's eyes widened as he said that. She got a better grip on the gun and walked over the target between Tris and Will. I looked at the table of guns and picked one up. The cool steel felt wrong in my hands. I wanted to drop it back on the table but Eric was standing right there watching me. My heart was racing and everything I had just learned was gone. "Well?" I looked up at Eric to see annoyance already covering his face. I swallowed hard and I walked over to the only free target left (ten feet away from Eric). I stood in front of the target and looked between the gun and it. "Take aim," Four called I was panicking even more and I couldn't even remember the stance I was supposed to take or how. I looked over at everyone as they took their stances. I tried to think back to what Eric was doing but I couldn't remember. "Fire!" everyone started shooting their targets. I jumped at the sound of the gun fire. the gun fell out of my hand and hit the ground.

"What the hell was that?!" Eric yelled from ten feet away. Eric walked over to me and his anger filled gaze.

"I'm from Amity what do you expect!" I shouted out of pure panic. I was so on edge today that I felt tears prick my eyes again. I jumped again as more gun fire went off.

"Your more pathetic than your sister," when he said that I felt like I was back in Amity. I was always told why couldn't I be just like Abby. Why can't you behave like Abigail? Why can't you show kindness and compassion like Abby? You should be more like your sister. I was always lesser than my sister. "Pick up the gun," he said in a lethal tone. My anger was waking everything up inside me again. I picked up the gun and did as he taught. I turned the safety off and I put a bullet in the chamber; I aimed it at the target. I looked down the barrel and I let out a slow breath as I pulled the trigger. Eric looked at the target and scowled. I put the gun down and I was stunned by what happened. "Everyone hold!" Eric called. Eric looked over to Four, "Who hit dead center already?" Eric asked him.

"Edward and Peter," he answered

"How many times did it take?" he asked the two boys.

"Second try," Edward told him.

"Fourth try," Peter glared at Edward with a lethal look. Eric looked back at my target and took several steps forward till he was examining my target. I had hit dead center of the target first try. Eric looked back to me. "This is the first time you fired a gun correct?" he asked me.

"Yes sir," I was confused. Eric walked back to me so he could look me in the eye.

"Continue," he called to everyone and they started shooting again. I jumped a little when they started firing. He kept looking at me like he was trying to figure me out. "Your stance was horrible but your aim was that of an average trained dauntless soldier," he looked me up and down. "Take your stance," he told me. I took my stance and held my gun out with both hands. "Your feet should be a shoulders with apart," he kicked my boots with his. I shortened the distance between my feet. He reached for my arms but he stopped. "Straighten your arms," he told me. I straightened my arms, he pointed up gesturing towards my hands. I raised my hands a bit "fire," he told me. I let off a shot and the gun nearly fell out of my hands. I looked at the target and I was slightly off from my first shot. "Hold it tighter," I nodded and tried not to flinch as the person next to me shot a round. "Ignore everything else," he told me. I nodded and I aimed my gun for the head of the dummy. I looked down the barrel and fired. The bullet went directly between the eyes like Eric had aimed at me. "Nice job if you were aiming there," Eric commented out of annoyance.

"I was," I smiled. He looked at me with an unamused expression on his face.

"Keep practicing," he told me and walked away. I turned back to my target and fired.

"Eric," he looked back at me, "thank you," he simply nodded and walked back to his spot next to Four. I turned back to my target and continued practicing. After a few hours Four called lunch I went to my sister's side as she bent over trying not to throw up. I rubbed her back as she started to throw up. "Come on let's get you to the infirmary."

"No I'm okay," she said as she started throwing up again.

"Listen to your sister," Four said and handed her a bottle of water. Abby nodded and took the water. She took a swig and rinsed out her mouth.

"You guys better go before Eric gets pissed," he told us. I helped Abby down to the infirmary where I left her. I then went to lunch where I sat with my friends.

"Where's Abby?" Christina asked.

"Infirmary she started throwing up again," I told her as I grabbed some food to eat. I snuck my teeth into a burger and chewed happily.

"That was really impressive today," Will told me, "you have quite the knack for guns."

"Which was weird because you're from Amity," Christina added.

"I did never fit in at home," I shrugged.

"Neither did I," Tris told me, "it was always easier for my brother to be selfless than it was for me."

"I guess it was because we were meant for Dauntless," I suggested.

"Not if you keep your attitude up with Eric," Al stated.

"Maybe its sexual tension," Peter said from the other end of the table.

"You know I can easily miss my target when we go back to the range," I shot him a glare. Peter just smiled at me.

"I didn't say that it was mutual," he started laughing. "who would want to fuck a inbred peace lover," I grabbed the tin cup and chucked it at his head. The cup hit him directly above the eye. damn, my aim was perfect. "Inbred bitch!" Peter shot up from his seat and came at me. I shot up and was ready to take him on.

"Come on asshole!" Peter managed to punch me in the face. I fell to the ground and he kicked me in the gut when I was down. When he came to kick me again I wrapped my arms around his leg as his foot made contact. I swung my legs up and I kicked him in the groin. He yelped in pain and fell to the ground. I pinned him to the ground and I started punching him in the face. As I lifted my arm up to punch him again he punched me in the ribs. I gasped in pain and he flipped us over. He pinned me to the ground and shock went through my body as I felt his clammy hands on my bare skin. Somehow my arms became exposed so now Peter was touching my bare skin. Peter's knee was against my chest and was holding me in place. Peter's held my arms above my head with one hand while the other was free. Peter smiled as he punched me in the face braking my nose. I tried to wiggle my arms free from his touch. Panic was rising in me at an alarming rate. "Stop touching me," I begged.

"What was that Amity?" he smiled as he remembered I didn't like to be touched. Instead of releasing me he dove his free hand under my shirt. He touched my scared side and my skin crawled.

"STOP TOUCHING ME!" I started screaming tears started rolling down my face. my chest tightened I couldn't breath and I started screaming.  I tried kicking but I couldn't get him off of me.

"Sorry does that mean you like it?" he smiled.

"Get off of her!" Christina tried pulling Peter of but he back handed her away. Christina hit the ground hard.

"Get him off her!" Will's voice yelled as people tried to pull Peter off of me. Peter's hand was going up my scared side and just touching my bare skin only because I hated it. I tried to free my arms or kick him off but I was failing. Peter's hand snuck under my bra and he grabbed my breath. tears rolled faster now and I screamed louder. Will tried to pulled peter off of me. Peter was dumb enough to let go of my arms to back hand Will away. I took the advantage and I punched Peter in the ribs. Peter seemed unfazed and turned his back hand on me. and back handed me and pushed my shirt up to expose me. I started screaming again and tried to fight him off. Will, Al, and all other the other initiates (who gave a rat's ass) kept trying to get Peter off of me. All of a sudden Peter was torn off of me. I rolled away from where Peter was holding me down. Someone put their hands on me and I screamed.

"It's okay," Tris' voice broke through. she was covering me back up.  I looked back at Peter to see Eric holding him by the collar of his jacket.

"usually I wouldn't say a word about using someone's weakness against them," Eric said in a lethal tone. "but just using it just to fuck with them is cowardice," Eric let go of Peter and he dropped to the ground. Eric looked back at me "what happened?"

"He started the whole thing," Christina said as she held the back of her head. Eric looked at her with a lethal look.

"I wasn't talking to you Candor," Eric grabbed the part of my arm that wasn't exposed and pulled me up I screamed louder and tried fighting him. I just wanted people to stop touching. Tears soaked my face and shirt as he dragged me out of the mess hall. he  threw me against the wall just outside. I didn't stay standing I slide against the wall and I curled around myself on the floor. I was shaking and trying to calm my heart rate and stop crying.  The feeling of Eric's hand was gone and it was replaced by the cold clammy touch of Peter's. I could feel his touch everywhere on me and I felt like I was going to be sick. "Zed," Eric knelt down in front of me. "What happened?" it was the first time he used my name. "Zed what happened?" I looked down.

"He... he said I was an innnnbred peace lover," I  stammered "I lost my temper and I threw a tin cup at him."

"That was stupid," he was annoyed. More tears started flowing and I nodded. if I had known what he was going to do I would have just ignored him. I looked down.

"I thought I could take him," I said pushing back my tears.

"You thought wrong," he stood up and held out his hand, "let's get you to the infirmary," I stood myself up with out his held. I couldn't bare to be touched anymore. luckily Eric wasn't pissed.  We started walking to the infirmary; I kept my head down as we walked. Eric didn't touch me but I caught a small barley notable concerned look from time to time. it was just as weird when he had that blank look on his face yesterday after my other panic attack.  Eric looked down at me as he realized I was still shaking and he moved his hand off of my back. "You really don't like be touched do you?" he asked me.

"Not since I was three" I kept my eyes on the ground. he gave me a sharp look to out of anger but something I couldn't place. "What happened?" he asked.

"I was attacked my wild dogs. so many people nurse and doctors were grabbing at me that I guess ever since then being touched" I shrugged. "I know they were trying to help. but I still ended up traumatized." Eric seemed to relax. I walked through the door of the infirmary and saw Abby taking a few pills. Her eyes widened as she saw me. Abby jumped from her bed and ran to me.

"What happened?" Abby asked as she looked at my bloody face.

"Her temper," Eric said and walked away to get a nurse. I thought for a second that I saw a spark of hate in my sister's eyes. She looked back at me and all I could see was sorrow in my twin's eyes.

"it was Peter," I told her before she could ask. I crossed my arms and shook my head. "Peter couldn't keep his mouth shut," I told her.

"What do you expect he's from Candor," she said and tried to wipe some of the blood off my face. I flinched away and tears started flowing again. Abby was suddenly pissed realizing that he really did a number on me. A nurse came over and sat me on a bed. The nurse told me that I had a few cracked ribs a split lip and a broken nose. 

"That son of a bitch," Abby cursed for the first time in her life. Even Eric seemed a little shocked to hear it come out of her mouth. I had never seen Abby so angry before. It was kinda scary. 

 "Alright you're free to go," medic smiled at me.

"Thanks," I grabbed my jacket and made my way back and left the infirmary. I pulled on my jacket and zipped it up to my neck. I tried to shake the feeling of everyone's hands off me but I couldn't.

"Where are you going?" Abby asked as she jogged up to me.

"The roof we're doing rifles now," I told her. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" I stop and my rage burst through.

"I become factionless?!" I snapped at her. Abby took a step back away from me.

"You need to calm down," I could see she was still pissed.

"I just had the shit kicked out of me plus I had twenty people touching me today!" I shouted feeling my rage and tears boiling to the surface.

"Zed you're freaking out!" Abby yelled at me. She was right I was freaking out. I simply nodded and started walking.

"We're already late," I kept my head down as we made our way to the roof. Once we got up there everyone one was already firing their guns. Peter looked over at me and smiled.

"Come back for more?" I went to tackle him to the ground but a large tattooed arm stopped me. I looked up at Eric and his steel eyes were burning holes into my head.

"Save it for the ring," I was confused when he said the ring. "Both of you go with Four and he'll catch you up," Eric ordered.

"Yes Sir," Abby said and grabbed the sleeve of my jacket and pulled me to where Four was standing. As Four spoke my mind wandered.

What did Eric mean by the ring?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's weird when you are trying to write a divergent fan fiction. switch over to Instagram and suddenly see a video of Jai Courtney making weird noises at a bowl of halloween candy.... like How is psycho Eric the same person as that fucking goof ball!!!!! hell how are any of his characters him! (minus captain boomerang that was is close to his actual personality from what I can pull together from the internet)

I lowered the rifle once I hit dead center after finally hitting the target three times in a row. The recoil made my crack ribs sting like a bitch and made it hard to breathe without being in pain.

"Are you okay?" Abby asked me as I held my ribs.

"Recoil is a bitch," I groaned. I picked up my rifle and aimed at the target imagining it was Peter. I could still feel his hands all over my body. I had to force back the tremors so I could actually shoot my damn gun. I had missed multiple times causing Eric to yell at me.

"You were doing so much better this morning!" he had yelled, "now you're just as useless as the Stiff!" Eric had looked at Tris then my sister, "and at least she proved she wants to be here unlike your sister." I shot him a glare and to untrained eye (or non amity eye) he appeared acting normal. but I noted he was keeping an eye on Peter the best and he cast a quick glance my way. I think he was worried I'd break down again. I probably honestly was again if I wasn't careful. it didn't make me any less pissed that he was insulting one of my friends and my sister again. I lunched at Eric and Will grabbed my arm holding me back. Tears rolled down my face as I yelped. Will released me quickly. I took a couple breaths and my ribs ached. I looked up to see Eric watching us. I turned back to the target and fired a couple more rounds.  the rifle recoiled into my shoulder. The recoil shook my body and went down to my cracked ribs. I groaned and grabbed my ribs again trying to breath. I looked over at Peter and I caught his cocky smirk that was aimed at my direction. My skin crawled when I saw the look in his eyes. He had loved what he had done earlier to me. my stomach lurched and I almost vomited. I felt his cold clammy hand pinning my arms up while the other roamed my body and exposing me to dauntless. I started shaking again; my chest tighten and I started taking in sharp breaths. I had to lean on the table because I didn't think I could stand for much longer. my heart pounded in my chest. 

 _Just breath we've been through this before. we know panic attacks._ I told myself.  _but what he did! that never happened before! He could have... He...._ I didn't even want to think of the word. I bit into my lip as I try to pull myself back together. _J_ _ust focus on_ _anything but what happened!_ my vision started to tunnel and spot and I just wanted to curl into a ball. I felt my tears run down my face while the rest of me felt numb. I wish I stayed in amity. 

 "How are you getting this so easily?" Tris said causing me to look up. my vision cleared as Tris looked at my target then me. concern etched her features as she noticed the fresh tears on my face. I wiped them away quickly and glad Tris caused me to get distracted from my panic attack.  I shrugged and forced a smile trying to make her think everything was fine. I was shaking hard and if I moved my hand off the table I would crumple to the ground.

"Statistically speaking you should have hit it once already even by accident," Will said to her.

"Is that supposed to make her feel better?" Abby asked him. Tris raised her rifle and fired hitting the target.

"Like that?" Tris smiled. I looked away from everyone closing my eyes.

"are you okay?" Will whispered. I nodded keeping my eyes closed trying not to be the next person to throw up on the roof. I take in a shaky breath and I gave a quick look over to Eric and Four. They were both watching me now. Eric shot a glare at Peter as he said something to Four. Four nodded and gave him a quick smirk. I looked back at my target before either of them started noticing. "Zed?"

"That's enough training for today," Eric called I opened my eyes and I didn't realize I was on the ground. I had dropped the rifle and I had curled around myself still shaking violently. Crap.  "Tomorrow you'll be in the training room. You're dismissed," Everyone started bringing in the rifles back to Eric. Will held out a hand to me to help me up. I grabbed my rifle and stood myself up wishing I could still just curl up on the ground and let my panic attack just take over me till it finally passed. I gave Will a slight smile to thank him for his offer. I wasn't trying to be rude I just didn't want to get set off just by a simple act of kindness.

"Are you all right?" he asked me as he gestured for the others to go ahead. I didn't want to tell him what I was feeling but I knew I had to at least confide with someone that wasn't my Twin sister.

"I've been wanting to have another panic attack since I got up here." I told him. tears rolled down my cheeks. "I'm terrified of being him finding me alone and no one will pull him off of me next time." my voice cracked. Will shot Peter a glare when we heard a sudden burst of laughter out of him.

"Is there anything any of us can do?" he asked me. I shook my head as my anger started to sink in

"when I'm ready I'll take care of him myself." I glared at the back of Peter's head. Will nodded as he turned in his rifle and caught up with our friends. I turned my rifle in last to Eric.

"You okay?" he asked me. I looked up at him and he seemed totally uninterested if I was or not. "You haven't said anything sarcastic or bitchy towards me most of the day." I averted my eyes away from him and shrugged.

"Yeah," I lied crossing my arms. _You think he would be happy that I kept my mouth shut,_ I thought. I handed him my rifle and he ripped it out of my hand. As he took the rifle his fingers graze mine. I bit my lip to hold back a cry.  but a tear escaped my left eye and rolled down my cheek. Eric looked me up and down before he spoke again.

"Peter is in a lot of trouble for what he did." He set the rifle down and put his hands in his pockets. "Even hear in Dauntless we take molestation as a serious offense" Actually hearing that word made more tears fall from my face.  I licked my lips and wiped my eyes quickly. 

"is he going to get thrown out?" I asked him. Eric's jaw tightened. 

"If it was up to me he would have been executed on the spot." his jaw tightened even more. a fresh tears started falling. 

"he's going to be staying isn't he?" my bottom lip trembled. Eric actually looked sorry for me. I hated it. 

"Get some rest," he told me before he walked away. I turned around and I made my way back into The Pit. I went down the stairs keeping my head down I didn't even bother trying to stop the tears now. My skin was crawling from the feeling of the touch of the medic, Tris, Eric, Christina, Will and Peter. some of the touches were so quick that a few of them probably didn't know they did. I personally preferred my friends and Eric's touch over the other two. but the medic was just doing his job. I walked into The Pit and saw Peter laughing with Molly and Drew. My anger boiled in my stomach and I wanted to wipe that smug look off his face. But today I discovered I wasn't strong enough to do that. My body began shaking again causing my cracked ribs to ache even more. I turned my gaze away from them and I ran. I ran down a corridor fast with my boots pounding against the ground hard causing an echo. My cracked ribs burned as I took in lungs fulls of air. Tears started to leak down my cheeks because of the pain that spread up my and down my side. I ran faster trying to get rid of my anger, the feeling of hands, my panic attack and my shame.  I took a sharp right nearly running into a couple of people. I jumped away from them and nearly twisted my ankle but I kept running. I ran down this new corridor till I reached a fork then I took a left. As I ran I soon realized the amount of people was becoming less and less as I drove deeper into Dauntless. After what felt like ten minutes I came to a stop at a dead end. I looked around me and there wasn't anybody around. There were three doors one for each wall. The door on my left and right had windows thick with grime. it had rust on it's hinges and I doubted it  could be opened. The third door stood tall in front of me. this door was also rusted but it looked like it was still in good use like the room was still used but it was chained shut.  like it was hiding a secret that was waiting to be discovered. The corridor was abnormally quiet like I had been the only person who had been down here since the creations of the factions. Even the loud sounds of the Pit didn't make it this far. I took a few steps closer to one of the windowed doors knowing there was no chance of being interrupted. My father had told me that curiosity was only for Erudites but I couldn't help but wonder what was behind these doors. I pulled the sleeve over my hand pressing the heel of my hand against the old glass and wiped away the caked on dirt. The grime was difficult to clean off so I started using my nails.

 _"Dirty cloths and nails means hard work"_ , my mother's words echoed in my head. I smiled as the dirt started to collect under my nails. It was working and soon I had a small hole. I peeked through the cleared glass and only saw beds. They too were caked in dirt and dust. The beds were old and fashioned in a style that the beds are in my gran's house before she died. I pulled away and looked through another window. This window was easier to clean like it had been replaced recently and only has a thick layer of dust. I looked through the window and saw old computers and other things that indicated this used to be an office. Everything was covered in dust and dead, as in there was a dead rat on top of the desk. I frowned and pulled away from the window and turned my attention on the last door. The door was a sliding one and hung from the top. I pulled the door and it opened, (slightly). The gap was small but it was big enough for a child or small human (like myself) to fit through. I squeezed myself through the gap under the chain and I was in the room. The room was pitch black, except for one small light at the bottom of the pool. I felt around for a switch. I flipped it and lights exploded on. I covered my eyes quickly then saw the pool. the water was clear and the were a set of bleachers near on of the far walls. The end of the pool closed to me went about fifteen feet down and the farthest side was five. It must have been used for training purposes. I turned around and closed the door back up. I Tok in a few shallow breaths and I stripped off my cloths. I stood close to the edge only in my underwear. a part of me questioned should I be doing this. but I jumped in without even testing the water. The water was icy cold and it felt like a broke through a layer of ice. it felt amazing after being in the summer heat. i didn't even realize the heat was nothing me till now. I sunk down to the bottom of the fifteen feet and sat there for a moment. my lungs were beginning to burn from the lack of air.  I decided to open my eyes under the water and I looked up at the world above me. From here it looked like a whole other world one that I had no part of. one that once I surfaced the pain of that world may still be felt on my skin. I pushed off the ground and surfaced fast. I gulped large lung full of air when I broke the surface.  I grunted in pain from my cracked ribs disapproval. I closed my eyes and I let myself float on my back. it was quiet, just so quiet I began to drift. I thought about home. I wondered how my brothers were doing in school. I wondered how my mother was doing without me and my sister. Was my dad happy knowing that his free spirit was indeed free? Were both my parents happy in knowing that abby and I were together? Was Audrey able to sleep at night without me there to sing to her? Soon I was dreaming of Amity and the amber fields of grain. I dreamt of the warm breeze going through my long hair and the sun against my skin. I could hear the song my mother of key humming in the kitchen every morning. My mother, even though she was hard of hearing she still loved to sing. my grandmother said she was always like that. I missed her really truly miss my mother. 

I took in a deep breath and opened my eyes. I was met with the grey ceiling and florescent lights of Dauntless. I was disappointed that I wasn't home at all. I frowned and looked at my pruned fingers.  I swam to the edge of the pool and pulled myself over the edge. I climbed out of the pool and grabbed my cloths. I removed my bra and undies before I put my dry cloths back on. I zipped up my field jacket and I left the room. I could still feel Peter and Eric's hands on me but now it was a simple dull feeling. At least at this point I wouldn't start screaming at the top of my lungs and cry if somebody touched me. I snuck out of the pool room and back down the hall turning the lights back off. I pulled out my hair tie and ran my hand through my hair shacking out the water. I let my wet hair hang as I walked down the corridor. I pulled my jacket closer to my body as I began to shiver from the cold. After a few minutes of walking I came across a fork in the tunnels. 

 _Now which way did I come from?_ I thought. My stomach growled and I groaned. _Can it get any worse?_

"What are you doing down here?" Eric's voice boomed. I rolled my eyes because the universe had to prove to me it could. I turned around and gave Eric a fake smile.

"Just playing with my dick," I said sarcastically. Eric had a serious look on his face like always. He looked me up and down, he must have noticed how soaked I was. He looked at the jacket or maybe my wet undies sticking out of the pocket.

"Why are you wet?" he asked me looking me in the eye. I knew if I told him I was swimming in a pool that had been behind a chained door he would be pissed. The pool had to have been locked for a reason and if a leader found out I knew about it factionless life here I come.

"I just took a shower and decided to go for a walk," I lied. Eric stuck his hands his vest's pockets and stared at me. I pulled the jacket around me again kept myself from shivering. "And my stupid ass got lost." That part was the truth I had no idea where I was and I was cold and hungry. Eric rolled his eyes and started walking away.

"Come on," I jogged up next to him and walked beside him. I walked beside him in silence he kept his eyes ahead while mine were fixed on the ground. But whenever we made a turn down a new hallway I made a mental note of it for next time I want to swim. At some point I felt a cool breeze and I rubbed my skin causing my cracked ribs to burn even more. I gasped in pain causing Eric to look at me. I cleared my throat and kept walking. "You're pathetic," Eric grumbled as we kept walking. we were clearly back to our usual relationship of pure loathing each other. 

"Thanks captain obvious," I grumbled back. "Looks like you'll have me out of Dauntless in no time." As soon as I knew where I was I ran away from him before he could say anything else to me. I ran across the pit and down to the mess hall. The mess hall was packed and full of people talking and eating. I looked around till "ZED!" I turned to see Al standing and waving me over to a table. I jogged over and Sat down between him and Tris. I grabbed an apple and bit into it.

"Where have you been all day?" he asked me he looked concerned. they all did. after what happened today i couldn't blame them for being worried after running off like that and being gone for a couple hours. 

"I went for a run," I told him and took another bite into the apple.

"You're soaked," Christina said.I looked over at Abby and I swore she was glaring at me.

"Is everything okay?" I asked her.

"Just fine," she got up and walked out of the mess hall. Everyone watched her leave the mess hall.

"Abs!" I tried to get up and go after her but Al grabbed my arm. I pulled my arm away quickly. I sat down suddenly losing my appetite. 

"It's best to leave her alone right now," he told me not even fazed by me anymore. 

"she was really worried about you. she was looking for you for hours," Tris explained. "She even broke Peter's nose because she thought he did something to you again." 

"In front of Eric and Four on top of that." Chris wore a proud smile. 

"shocked the hell out of both of them," Will said a little stunned. "Eric even said he never saw an amity initiate break someone's nose in one punch before so soon." I felt a little proud of Abby at that moment. 

"Well no one ever seen her that pissed before!" Christina said to Will. "I swore she was going to kill him is they weren't there!" 

 You should eat," Christina told me as she chewed her food. I grabbed a piece of fired chicken.  I wasn't all that hungry but I knew I would regret not eating later.

"Dessert's are out," Will got up pulling Chris with him over to the line of food. I looked down at my apple and chicken leg still not feeling all that hungry. When Will and Chris came back they had five plates of cake.

"Vanilla or Chocolate?" Chris asked me pretending that she didn't know my cake preference already. 

"if you don't know this by now, then how are we still friends?" I smiled as she handed me my chocolate cake plate. I took a bite of the cake and made a happy sound as the chocolate hit my taste buds. "This just made my day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking at an old note I made on Fanfiction.net and I saw this
> 
> "Fun fact it's hard to watch Arrow while writing Divergent fanfiction without thinking of Spartacus. I haven't finished season one but I keep accidently spoiling it for myself. Also I feel like the only people that Arrow didn't get is Lucy Lawless, John Hana (?), and Jai Courtney."
> 
> I'm Laughing now because Jai is now Captain Boomerang in the movies (while nick tarabay was in arrow. they kept the characters as Spartacus actors which is awesome there is a scene in the show now I call captain boomerang Vs. captain boomerang lol) and the other two ended up in the MUC (well agents of shield really)
> 
> so marvel and DC are fighting over the Spartacus actors. Right now DC is winning.


	8. Chapter 8

_Peter laughed as he grabbed my arms and held me against the wall. "Get off of me!" I screamed. I looked over his shoulder to see Eric and Four laughing at me._

_"Pathetic," Four laughed._

_"You have no idea," Suddenly Abigail was standing there laughing right beside them. Soon I was watching my friends laugh at me as Peter's hands roamed over my bare body. I didn't realize I was naked till now and Peter was loving that fact. I started screaming as Peter's hands grabbed my breasts and my other private parts._

_"Like that inbred bitch?" I screamed at the top of my lungs._

"ZED!" I kept screaming as I felt someone's hands on me. I swung a right hook and my fist connected with a jaw. Someone other than Peter made a pained noise. my eyes shot open and Four was sitting on the edge of my bed holding his jaw. 

"Four?" I shot up into a seated position "Oh my god I'm so sorry!".

"It's okay," he told me as he got up still rubbing his jaw. "Everyone in the training room," he called as he left the dorm. I looked around the room and everyone was staring at me. Great. I ran a hand through my bangs and groaned. 

"you okay?" Abby asked me as she sat on my bed. 

"it was just a stupid nightmare."

"Some nightmare," Will said as he stood at the foot of my bed with a fresh shirt. "your screaming woke everyone up before Four even got here."

"I'm sorry guys," I shook my head. I felt embarrassed and guilty at the same time. Christina, AL and Tris gave me reassuring smiles.

"Not even Divergent can control their dreams. what makes you think you can," Will teased. I tensed at the word and I saw at the corner of my eye Abby did too but not as noticeable. 

"Come on we have to be in the training room in a few minutes." I forced a smile. I changed in to my usual gear. It had been days since Peter and I was still having nightmares.

 "What were you dreaming about Softie?" he yelled across the room. My anger started to burn like a large fire.

"hey Peter," Will spoke to him. "what happened to your face again?" I looked over at Peter. He was suddenly flustered. I smiled at the deep purples and greens of his broken nose. 

"I ran into a door," he lied. 

"How did you know thats what I named my right hook?" Abby gave him her sweetest Amity smile. Everyone started laughing including myself. I held my fist out and my twin gave me a fist bump. He stormed off with Drew and a Molly who was trying not to laugh. Molly always hung out with those too but it seemed like she didn't always agree with what he did. Most of the time she did though and found it completely hilarious. 

"I'll see you guys out there," I told my friends. I grabbed my boots and started out of the pit. "remember bonus training today," I called to my sister.

"Got it!" she yelled. we had originally plan before and after training but after the second day of training when we were sore and tired; we decided to only do after training sessions.

I grabbed my boots and jogged down to the training room. Once there I pulled on my boots and started attacking a punching bag. My ribs and muscles were sore from all of the training we had done this past week. Every time I started training they begged me to stop. They burned but I pushed through the pain. Don't stop, I told myself. I swung a punch at the bag then round house kicked the bag. The impact ripped through my body and made me grunt in pain. I grabbed my ribs and took in sharp breaths. You can heal when you make it into Dauntless. Four and Eric walked into the training room neither of them spoke to each other. Eric ignored me like usual when he walked past me. I looked over my shoulder at him as he went to go set  up. I turned back to the punching bag and Sparta kicked it. I winched sharply and  grabbed my ribs. 

"You okay?" Four asked me as he walked up behind me.

"just need to take some pain killers," I hissed through the pain. I round housed the bag causing it to move. I steadied it before I started punching it again.

"you need to take it easy for a bit," he told me. 

"yeah I'll do that," I scuffed.

"if you keep pushing it you may make it worse," I sighed. He was right, but if I took it easy I would go down in the rank and Abby would too. Hell the ranks weren't even up yet. but on the other hand I could also do some major damage and either die or defiantly get kicked out of Dauntless. 

"taking it easy is not an option," I shook my head. I shot a quick glance at Eric. 

"don't worry about him he doesn't make the final decision," I looked back at Four. "if he did you would have been out of here along time ago."

"like it's not his responsibility to take care of his initiates molesting each other," I round housed the bag out of anger.  I groaned and took a few steps away and almost collapsed. Four grabbed me by the arm before I hit the ground. My skin started to burn under his touch and I pulled away quickly. 

"see what I mean about taking it easy?"

"and how am I suppose to defend myself the next time Peter comes after me?" I got in Four's face. Four gave me a lethal look. I smiled

"I'm afraid of a very few things Four. You and Eric aren't one of them." 

"but your afraid of Peter?" my anger boiled and I wanted to punch Four in his pretty face. 

"how are you suppose to defend yourself when your injured?" He walked away. "Just because your angry with what happened doesn't mean you take it out on everyone else." 

"Well that doesn't stop Mr. I-like-to-Fuck-everything-that-moves," I threw another round house kick at the bag. "Nor Mr.Molestation," I punched the damn thing with my left hand.

"There is a difference between them and you," I punched it one more time with my none dominate hand then shot a glare at Four.

"What is it then?" I snapped.

"They're assholes," I snorted.

"and I'm not?" I gave it a left again. 

"your are but not the same type of asshole they are," I round housed with the other leg. 

"and how am I any different?" I gave him a bit of a manic look. 

"when you punched me in the face this morning you apologized. If either of them punches someone it wasn't on accident. If it was they wouldn't apologize." I kept my eyes fixed on the ground. "your angry. I would have been too." I locked my jaw and shook my head. he was right and that made me even more pissed. "if you're so determined to not take it easy just don't push yourself." 

 "Yes sir," I said defeated. 

"Four!" Eric called him. I looked over and Eric both looked amused and his usual annoyed look. "Back to your training," Four walked off towards Eric. I looked at the two men they looked the same age so they must have known each other for a long time. Long enough for them to hate each other with that much vigor. I turned back to the bag and I started punching it again. Peter and his friends walked into the room laughing. I looked over and I caught a glimpse of him gesturing something towards me. I flipped him off and he gave me a hurt expression that caused Drew and Molly to start laughing. I punch my punching bag with my weaker hand again. I looked down at my hands and my knuckles were black and blue and cracked. a few minutes later the room was filled with initiates training. some were on weights some were running and others on punching bags. I switched over to weights and worked on my leg muscles. I took in sharp breaths as I did my leg work outs. 

"you can't always work on your lower half," Will was doing a plank next to me. 

"it's the only thing that doesn't hurt right now," I told him. 

"you should really take it easy." Will gave me a concerned look.

"I don't feel like getting yelled at today," I gestured to tall, dark and asshole. 

"he hasn't been pissed at you for the past few days," 

"and I'd like to keep that record going till the end of initiation," I gave him a finger gun. and will chuckled as he lowered into a lower plank. I leaned down on my back. 

"should I work on my core or no?" Will thought for a moment. 

"with broken ribs. I would say no," I looked over at Eric. "but with him watching go really easy on it. not to the point it pisses him off but also where it won't hurt to bad." 

"just needed an erudite opinion." I started the bicycle work out. I let out a harsh breath overtime I pulled a leg in. I gritted my teeth. Will smacked my knee. Weirdly it didn't bother me. I had been trying to work on the touch thing since the incident with Peter. it doesn't always work but I forced my self to pay attention to other things. at this moment I was to busy focusing on the pain in my ribs to fully register Will smacking me in the knee. 

"do sit ups with me." I nodded. he got on his back and I put my knees on his feet. Will was trying to help me with getting over my touch thing. Will's core was already pretty strong since he could actually do a full sit up with out getting tired unlike a few of us out of our group. (mostly Chris and Tris, Will had a reason that wasn't sexist since Chris didn't have to work out and Tris was abnegation which had the same reason but it would be selfish. AL was just naturally really strong. Abby and I well the usual reason)

"you know you don't need me right?"

"True, but it gives you a bit of a breather." 

"thanks," I snorted with a half smile. I looked over at Abby who was doing a few interval runs with Tris and Christina. Al was closer to us as he worked out on the punching bag. I caught Abby's eye as she started walking. 

 _"you okay?"_ she signed at me. I gave her an okay sign. 

"so why do you two do that?" he asked.

"what?" I gave him a confused look.

"you two speak sign language, how come?" 

"our mom is hard of hearing," I explained. 

"this time isn't for sitting around and talking twin one!" I and he was mildly annoyed. I wanted to talk back but I just got off of Will's feet and started a few crunches. I clenched my teeth hard. I tried to breath but Jesus! they weren't as bad as the day I broke them but it still hurt. 

"okay!" I looked over to see the dauntless born training. Lauren was standing in front of them as she spoke. "The point is to run , jump and dodge ," Lauren said to the Dauntless born. "It's to test your agility, you will break something." I watched and listened intently as she explained what to do.

"You want to do that don't you?" Will asked. I bit my nails as I caught a glimpse of Eric. I gave Will a quick look and he sighed. "I'll go with you he may say yes if there are more than one of us." I smiled and I hugged will quickly thinking more of our task at hand than the touch. Will stood up first and then pulled me up. I bit my nails as we made our way to Eric. 

"excuse us sir?" Eric Looked at the both of us as Will spoke. 

"what is it?" he already sounded annoyed. 

"We were wondering," I started and Eric turned his cold glare on me. I licked my bottom lip and started again. "we were wondering if we could join the dauntless born in their excise." Eric got in my face. 

 "What is this training not good enough for you?" he asked me. Eric's tone of voice was harsh witch warned me to tread carefully. I took a breath trying to keep my out of control anger in check.

"We would just appreciate a challenge today sir," I said carefully.

"A challenge?" he seemed to wear a sarcastic look. "you would like a challenge today." He wore a manic half smile. 

"we both do," will tried to cover for me. 

"I saw her talk you into it," Eric didn't look at him. I held Eric's stare I wasn't scared of him. I was just not going to run my mouth is all. He leaned down closing the foot between us.

"Learn not to wuss out when someone touches you," he pushed me out of the way making sure that his palm made contact with my bare skin. My collarbone burned from his touch. my jaw locked forward. 

"thanks captain obvious," I grumbled 

"What was that?" Eric's voice was lethal. 

"I said I don't think your going to let us join them," Will covered for me. Eric must have accepted that answer because he walked away. 

"Break for breakfast!" Four called. 

"Thanks," I told Will. 

"what are friends for."

We started walking out with the Dauntless born. as we merged I saw a dauntless born being to talk to Abby. he was somewhere between Eric and Four's heights with his head shaved on two sides with a short patch on his scalp.  he also had a tattoo of flames going from his neck to his scalp. she started blushing as they spoke and walked. I dropped my eyes. 

 _here we go again._ I couldn't help but think. suddenly dauntless was feeling like Amity all over again. Will bumped me with his shoulder. I could felt his warm skin meet mine for a second and my skin triangle in dislike. I looked up at him

"you okay," I looked over at abby with the dauntless born again. I forced a half smile. 

"yeah," I lied. I slapped his arm. "hurry up slow poke I'm hungry," I ran for the mess hall with Will in my dust. 

 

* * *

 

"First jumper in the ring," Eric's voice boomed across the room. I looked back at Eric while he was standing next to Four and the raised ring. "Last jumper time to fight," Tris and Molly got in the ring. Everyone stopped what they were doing and circled the ring. I ran up and stood in the back of the group. Abby stood next to me with her eyes fixed on the ring.

"great fighting," she grumbled in a very amity way.

"It could be worse," I whispered. I was going to be an easy target with my ribs busted up like this. 

"like what?" 

"fighting Eric when he's full on pissed off," I gave her a half smile and she giggled.

"Twin one and two!" Eric yelled at us "Watch the fight." Abby cleared her throat and watched Tris and Molly. I gave Eric a quick look and he glaring at me. I looked away from him as Molly spoke.

"How long do we fight?" Molly asked him.

"Till one of you can't," he said.

"Or one of you concedes," Four added quickly.

"According to the old rules," Eric seemed to be telling him.

"the new rules no one concedes," I looked over at Tris as Four and Eric spoke to each other. Molly was a large muscular girl and Tris was petite and practically had no muscle. I prayed that Tris would come out on top.

"Go!" Eric said and they got into their fighting stances. Molly advanced on Tris; Tris backed off out of the ring.

"Don't be scared Stiff!" Peter yelled as Tris got back in the ring.

"come on stop playing with each other," Eric said out of annoyance. Tris got back in the ring and they started again. Molly threw a punch at her. Tris dodged it and threw one herself. Tris' punch didn't land and Molly took the advantage and punched her in the ear. Tris tackled her but Molly grabbed her. Molly started jabbing Tris in the ribs several times.

"Come on Tris!" I found myself yelling. Tris got out of Molly's grip only to have her get punched in the face knocking her to the ground. Tris looked up at Molly while Molly looked up at Eric. She seemed to be asking permission to finish the fight which Eric gladly gave her. Molly hit Tris knocking her out cold. Will and Al jumped into the ring and pulled her out. I started to head over to Tris to see if she was okay.

"Twin one," I stopped and looked over at Eric. "In the ring." I nodded kicking off my boots and entered the ring. I waited for Eric to call up my opponent but he didn't.

Instead he kicked off his own boots and pulled his vest off his shoulders. He grabbed the collar of his t-shirt over his head so he was standing their shirtless. Eric was highly muscular and heavily tattooed. His chest and abs were chiseled with some burn scars on his body and talons coming around from his back. He looked like a god of war. My heart was racing and my breath was suddenly shallow. Was I having a panic attack again? I mentally shook myself. Eric entered the ring.

 

 _OH COME ON I WAS ONLY JOKING!_  My breathing caught in my throat as he took a fighting stance. Eric was going to fight me.

"What are you doing?" Four called him out. Eric turned to face four and there was the rest of his tattoo. he had a dragon on his back it's wing were spread over his shoulder blades as it climbed down his back and it breathed fire that nicely blended into the burns on his back. The tattoo looked like it was covering most of the burns on his back. in theory you would think burns and with tattoos on top would look horrible but it just made it more amazing. some of the burns helped form the scales and just added to the majesty of it. 

"We have an odd amount of people either somebody is going to sit out or one of us have to fight," Eric brought me back into focus. Eric fixed his eyes on me. "I decided that I would fight the second jumper," to say I was pants wetting terrified at that moment would have been an understatement. Eric was either going to hospitalize me or kill me. I took a fighting stance because I didn't want to be completely beaten by him.

"Go," Four said and Eric attacked. He swung a punch at my face and I dodged it. As I moved to the left Eric brought in his fist to my cracked ribs. I felt a snap as his fist made contact. I ducked to the ground and rolled away from him. I got to my knees and held my ribs for a second trying to force back the pain.

"Come on," he said while looking down at me. I looked up at Eric and my anger was staring to boil over again. "You're just as pathetic as," before he could finish what he was saying I tackled him. I wanted to tackled him to the ground but he didn't budge. He was too strong and he wrapped his arms around me. He punched me in my wounded side. I screamed out in pain and I bit into his side till I tasted blood. He grunted and pushed me to the ground.  He didn't have any emotion on his face or in his eyes. He kicked me in my stomach and I screamed out in pain again. Blinding pain shot throughout my body but if I just lay here he would kill me. Eric was bring his leg up to kick me so I swung my legs kicking him in the only leg making contact to the ground. Eric landed hard smacking his head against the hard wood floor of the ring. I took that chance and I jumped on to his chest pinning his arms down with my knees. My knees were against the center of his fore arms. I punched Eric in the jaw hard enough to leave a large bruise. I brought up my fist to hit him again.

"You're trying to kick his ass not turn him on!" Peter yelled at me. I looked up to yell at Peter who was now laughing with Drew and Molly. Of course I was distracted from Eric so he took the advantage. He ripped one of his arms from under my right knee and punched me in the ribs. I gasped out as pain shot through my side. Eric flipped us and my head rammed into the floor. Eric tried to get up off the floor but I wrapped my short legs around his torso.  I wrapped my arms around his torso so I looked like a belt on him. Peter and his Friends cat called and saying thing that insinuated Eric and I were going to fuck later. Eric tried to shake me but he was unsuccessful. He punched me in my broken ribs again and I bit down on my lips trying not to scream again. I moved one of my legs and knee Eric in the groin. He grunted and fell to his knees. I fell off of Eric and I kicked him in the gut. He fell onto his back and I jumped to my feet and got back into my fighting stance.

"Whose pathetic now bitch," I rasped out. My rib cage was killing me but they couldn't have hurt any less compared to set of kneed balls. Eric got back on his knees and he glared up at me. I kept my eyes locked on him as he stood back up and got into a fighting stance. My anger had boiled over and sparked into a raging wild fire. I was done with people think the worst of me. I wanted to prove to them that I belong here. Maybe beating the crap out of a ruthless Dauntless leader they wouldn't think that anymore. I lunged at him and he grabbed me again and threw me to the ground. I slide across the floor and stopped at the edge of the ring. Eric didn't take any time kicking me off the ring. I rolled down the side and at my friends' feet. I groaned and I got to my knees.

"You're done," Eric told me. I stood up grabbing my ribs.

"You said fight till one of us can't anymore," I told him, "I can still fight," I spat.

"No you can't. you have couple of broken ribs on each side," he said out of anger. My fists tightened and again I said something I would regret later.

"Sometimes the will to fight lasts longer than the body can," I said as I got back in the ring. Before I could get into a fighting stance again Eric grabbed me by long and threw me to the floor. I hit the ground hard and pain exploded through my side. I kept my mouth shut and bit the inside of my cheek so I wouldn't scream out in pain. I tried to get to my knees but Eric grabbed me by my pony tail and dragged me up so I was on my knees. I shrieked in pain as my scalp felt like it was being pulled off. Eric used my hair to manipulate my head. He brought my face down and kneed me in the face refactoring my healing nose. He dropped me to the ground and glared down at me.

"are you done yet?" he asked me. I tried to get to my hands and knees but Eric kicked me to the floor. I didn't get up that time. I just laid there on the ground in pain trying to breath. My broken ribs ached along with my muscles and face. Everything told me just to stay there and let him win. Breathing was hard and it reminded me of when I was attacked by a rabid dog. The pain as the dog ripped into my skin the anger from it. The tears it brought to my eyes.

 _"Be strong my free spirit,"_  my dad told me as I screamed in pain at the top of my lungs. I took in a few sharp breaths. 

 "Come on Zed!" my sister yelled. I looked at her and concern was washed over her face. I Was seeing anger and concern in her eyes. "you can do this!"

 _Get up_ , I told myself. _Don't let Eric win or at least put up a better fight._ I tried to get on my hands and knees but Eric kicked me in the gut. I fell to the ground and I took in sharp painful breaths. I turned a glare onto Eric. Eric just watched me as I breathed painfully.

"You got this Zed!" Edward yelled.

"Come on get up!" Tris called. I took in a shaky breath and I got to my hands and knees again. Eric kicked my side but as his foot made contact I wrapped my arms around it. Eric nearly stumbled but kept his balance. I unraveled my left arm and I punched him in the back of the knee. Eric collapsed on top of me so either knee was on each side of me and his face was close to mine.

"I'm sorry but I don't kiss people I hate!" I head butted him. I punched him in the ribs and kneed him in the balls again. I got out from under him and I pinned him down again. This time I had one knee on his bicep and the other on the joint that connected the fore arm and the bicep.

"Kick his ass!" Will yelled. I felt a surge of that drove me to fight again. I took in a painful breath and I punched Eric in the face again and again and again. Eric's eye brow piercings became bloody and started dripping down his eye. His mouth became bloody with every hit I gave him. Eric must have been in shock that an untrained initiate had him pinned because he didn't move. His shock didn't last long because he flipped me over again and he pinned me down. Both knees were on my biceps and he had a cruel look in his eyes. He punched me in the face right below my eye. My brain rattled around and my world started turning black. As I was blacking out something pressed against my throat and suddenly I couldn't breathe. My world cleared and I realized Eric was choking me. I scratched at his arm and I tried kicking him. Eric didn't move he just pressed harder on my throat. I dug deep into Eric's arms and I could feel tears running down my face. I was scared he was going to kill me and he would enjoy it. I started kicking trying to get him off of me. I started hitting his arm as I started blacking out. I saw murder in Eric's eyes and I knew he was going to kill me. My big mouth got me kill, figures. I thought as my hits became less rapid and I was blacking out again. "He's killing her!" I heard my sister's voice. Eric looked over at her then back at me. I could instantly see the regret in his eyes. He released me and air just came rushing into my lungs. I took in a deep breath and I started coughing violently. I grabbed my throat and took in as much air as I could. Tears mixed with blood as they rushed down my face. I was shaking hard and as I looked up at Eric.  My fist started to twitch as I rubbed my neck.

"If I were you I would stay down," he told me. I leaned back trying to get my breath. "Get her to the infirmary," he told Four. Four got into the ring and helped me up. My face and rib cage stung as I stood on my two feet. Four took my arm and through it over his head. My legs were fine and I about to tell him that but I passed out. While I was unconscious I dreamt of home. I dreamt of running after my little sister in the fields of Amity. I was chasing her I felt my pain all through my dream till I caught her. Audrey giggled as I spun her around and I laughed with her. She got away from me and I ran after her laughing. Audrey stopped and hugged me tightly I hugged her back.

"Don't go," she whispered. I opened my eyes and the infirmary light blinded me. I lifted my hand to shield my eyes. My head felt fuzzy and my torso felt stiff.

"Hey," I put my hand down to see Abby smiling at me. I looked around to see all of my friends there staring at me.

"How bad do I look?" I asked them. Abby squeezed my hand and she laughed.

"Don't worry, we still look exactly alike." I gave her a slight smile.

"ugly like Nana's orange cat Toothless?" Abby smacked my arm and I started laughing. "at least  tell me I messed up Eric's face pretty good"

"he's going to have a nice bruise on his face," Chris gave me a cocky smile. 

 "You had us all worried," Al changed the subject fast. "Four thought you were dead when he brought you in here."

"You even freaked Eric out," Will added. I scowled, Eric freaked out because he thought he killed an initiate. Right I remember seeing the regret on his face. 

"Why he's the one who put me in this bed," I felt really bitter over that fact.

 "No idea," Abby told me. She gave me a slight smile. "They posted ranks today," she told me.

"Where are you?" I asked her. Abby frowned and let go of my hand.

"Just one below the line," one below thats not to bad. We can work with that.  

"What about you guys?" I asked my friends.

"I'm last," Tris told me.

"I'm one above Tris," Al told me.

"Barley over the line," Christina told me. _At least she's making it_ , I thought. I turned to look at Will.

"What about you tough guy?" I gave him a sarcastic smile.

"I'm directly above you," Will told me. It didn't even occur to me to ask about my rank.

"Where am I?" I asked him.

"Your ranked number eleven," he told me. I frowned

"Why I got my ass kicked,"

"But you pinned Eric down twice," Christina told me. "He's a trained dauntless leader and you pinned him down."

"They must have been impressed imagine your score if you beat him," Will said with a smile.

"The doctor is letting you out so you should with some pain medication and a brace to help you with your ribs," Abigail told me and rubbed my arm. "You should go and get some rest."

"Or come with us and get a tattoo," Christina smiled. I thought for a moment with my bottom lip out in a pout. I ran a hand through the back of my hair.

"I should get some extra training in," Abby raised her eyebrow at me. 

"come sleep or tattoo," Abby gave me an emotionless look. "your only picking one." I sighed 

"I am tired," but I gave her a half smile. "but I did kick a Dauntless leader's ass. I lost, but I still kick his ass" I looked at my friends. "so I do deserve a tattoo. and I have wanted one since I got here."

"That's our girl," Christina smiled a little brighter.


	9. Chapter 9

Once I had my medication and was now wearing a fresh pair of cloths; that didn't either have my blood or Eric's, we were off. The six of us walked down the corridor from the initiate dorms to the pit. My sister and my friends were talking about what they would happen to them if they were sent home. I stayed out of the conversation and just looked around. After a few seconds I realized there were people staring at us.

"Why are they staring at us?" I asked my sister and friends. 

"They heard about the fight with Eric." Christina told me. I internally groaned

"Great so they know how weak I am." I grumbled.

"Actually it turns out Eric fights at least one initiate a year. All of them smart asses like you." Will told me. I glared at Will and he raised his hand "can I finish before you glare?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes at him. "Most usually quit after they get knocked down the first or second time." He explained "you kept getting up and trying to fight him. It took him nearly killing you till you finally lost." I looked over at a few people that were staring at me.

"Everyone's is really impressed with your Zed," Al added "even Eric himself." I rolled my eyes

"Can we not talk about that douche face for the rest of the day?" I asked my friends.

"For an Amity you really can come up with good insults for him." Christina commented.

"Years of pent-up anger." I gave her a teasing smile.

"wait that was pent up?" Abby commented with a smile across her face. I shoved her into Al with my shoulder. Abby started laughing and shoved me back causing me to stumbled into someone walking the opposite direction.

"So what was up with you and that dauntless born?" Chris asked Abigail. Abby blushed and gave a quick shrug. I knew that look all too well. A smile broke across my face.

"He's just a guy I was talking to earlier." She told her.

"Just a guy?" I questioned. "Abs you two did not stop talking the entire time we trained today." Abby rolled her eyes but the blush on her cheeks was very prominent. "If you're crushing just tell us." I told her.

"I just met him!" She squealed.

"Abbigail I'm your twin sister," I wrapped an arm around her neck pulling her into a head lock. "I know everything about you." Abby tried to get out of the head lock but she was too busy giggling. I released my sister as we walked into the pit.

"You know I want to get a new outfit too," Christina said as she we walked by a place with that had cloths. "What about you guys?" Christina asked us.

"I'm in," I smiled while looking in the store already.

"What about you Tris?" Abby smiled at Tris. Tris looked slightly awkward.

"I guess," that was good enough for Christina because she wrapped a hand around her wrist and pulled her into the store. The guys stood outside waiting for us to finish shopping. I looked around the store and popped a couple pain meds in my mouth as I started feeling the pain of my broken ribs again. I walked around the store trying to find something I liked when Abby ran around a corner.

"Zed! Look at this!" She held out a long flowing black skirt that wet from mid waist to the floor. "It looks like the ones we wore back home." She right it did look like a skit that we would have worn back in Amity. Before I could make any comment she ran off and went to a section with shirts. I turned away and I grabbed better work out gear. I grabbed a pair of yoga pants and a sports bra. I looked around and a grabbed a pair of cargo pants and a pair of skinny jeans. I grabbed a couple more tank tops and a belt to hold up my cargo pants.

"Is that all you're going to get?" Christina asked as she came around a corner with a bundle of clothing in her arms.

"Yeah what's wrong with these?" I asked her.

"Nothing but I suggest at least one thing that is either cute or makes you look hot," I rolled my eyes at her and turned my head. I was going to do the exact opposite of what she suggested till I saw a corset crop top across the room. I put the stuff down leaving it with Christina. I walked over and grabbed the top off the hanger. It was my size and was a black corset top that had only straps for the hanger and with a zipper on the back. I turned around to show Christina. Christina looked over it from across the room then gave it a thumbs up. I walked back over and grabbed the other cloths I was going to get. "That top would look good with both of those pairs of pants." She told me. I rolled my eyes and we went to go find my sister and Tris. We found my sister and Tris by the changing room. Tris was wearing a black dress that really suited her.

"Get it," the three of us said to her. Tris smiled and went back into the changing room to change back into her normal cloths. Once Tris came back we finished the shopping and left the store.

"Did you leave with the whole stock?" Will asked us.

"Hey I just got work out cloths, a skirt and a crop top." Abby defended.

"Just a dress," Tris said quietly.

"What about you?" Al asked me

"I just got a couple tops pants and work out cloths." I shrugged.

"And a hot corset crop top!" Christina said out of excitement. "Come on let's get our tattoos." We fallowed Chris to the tattoo shop. When we got there I stopped at the door while my friends split apart. The shop was crowded which meant a high level of being touched. I swallowed hard and I looked at my sister who was still standing beside me.

"We can always come back," she told me. I shook my head and took in a deep breath.

"Bravery means doing something despite your fear," I said more to myself then her. "I chose Dauntless might as well start somewhere." I started walking into the shop. "But if you see me leave meet me back at the dorms."

"Alright." The shop was covered wall to wall with glass plates with tattoo designs on them. A couple columns were also set out with Tattoos and piercings. I looked around at both people either getting piercings or tattoos, and designs. Abby walked off at some point and was looking at a couple tattoo plates with Tris. I walked over to Christina as the artist placed a pad on the inner side of her bicep. The guy set it then turned on the machine. She made quick squeak sound causing Will to laugh. Christina reached out and grabbed Will's hand and squeezed it.

"It's probably not that bad," Will laughed but still held onto Chris' hand. I rolled my eyes at the two.

"Zed, are you going to get one?" Al asked me. I could tell that the whole Christina and Will thing was making him a little uncomfortable. I gave him a slight smile

"Not sure yet," I gestured with my head back in to the shop. "Let's go look." We walked back into the shop and started looking at the plates. As we stood there looking at the plates people started bumping into me. My anxiety was starting to peek and my ribs started to ache again. I dove into my jacket pocket and popped a couple pills. I swallowed them down just as another person pushed me forward. I shot the person a hard glare as they made their way to the back of the shop.

"Are you alright?" Al asked me. I shrugged; Abby came up to me with concern written all over her face.

"You okay?" Abby asked me as she walked up to me. I groaned, I wasn't in the mood for twenty people to ask me if I was okay.

"Other than having a giant twenty four year old beat the living crap out of me, and being in a crowded room full of people who keep touching me. I couldn't be worse." I took a deep breath causing me to cough hard. I placed my hand on the large forming bruise on my neck.

"You could be dead," Al added.

"Don't remind me." Abby crossed her arms over her chest she was obviously still pissed about it. It made me wonder what should would or would have done to Eric. she did break peter's nose after he attacked me and I was MIA for a bit. 

"Well I'm not." I looked at my sister and I hugged her tightly "Thank you," Abby didn't hug me for a couple seconds. She was stiff and awkward like I usually was.

"For what?" she asked me.

"Getting him to stop." I told her, "If you didn't say anything I probably wouldn't be here." Abby hugged me back and lightly squeezed me. I took in a sharp breath as the pressure reached my ribs.

"Sorry!" Abby let me go fast and gave me an apologetic smile.

"You weren't the one who broke my ribs," I told her, "or fractured them." Abby rubbed my arms then something caught her eye. She broke away from me and walked over to the wall behind me. I looked over at her and saw her pick up a glass plate. She smiled and turned it over to me. It was of two figures they stood apart but their hands came together in a high-five. "Gemini," she smiled "the twins. We should totally get this one."

"We?" I raised my eye brow at her.

"I thought you hated tattoos?" I asked her. Abby shrugged and looked at the tattoo.

"No matter what faction we choose home will always be in our blood." My heart squeezed as she quoted our dad. Abby looked at me with a sad smile. "We'll always be Amity but why not add Dauntless into the mix." She looked around and grabbed another glass tablet. "This one it just me though." I didn't see the new plate she had grabbed. Abby grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to two tattoo artists (a man and a woman) that were just talking. "Hi can we both get this one?" Abby held up the Gemini design. The two looked at us; as they did I recognized the woman from choosing day. The woman smiled at us

"Your Jed's girls aren't you?" Both Abby and I looked at each other than her.

"Yeah," Abby said quietly; the women smiled and turned to the man.

"I got them Bud." She told him and he left. She turned her smile onto us "so you both want an identical tattoo?"

"Yeah," Abby held up the Gemini with a smile. "I would like it on my right bicep and this one on the other." Abby held up the two plates. I finally caught a glimpse of the second plate and it was a large oak tree tattoo that was highly detailed.The tattoo made me think of Eric's dragon tattoo. I thought about how its body curved as it flew down his back. Its scales rippling with every twist and turn of its body. The flames that licked across his back that molded into the burns on his body. Abby elbowed me and she gestured toward the woman that was leading us to the back. Abby sat down in the chair first.

"Either of you want piercings?" She asked us. "Can I get one right here?" Abby asked as she pointed to the top right corner of her mouth.

"Sure," the women turned to me. "What about you sweet heart?" she wore a kind smile and I could see that most of her wrinkles were from smiling. She made me think of dad who had the same smile lines in his face.

"Um…" I thought for a moment "Can I get two rings on my right eyebrow? Can I also get one ring on the left corner of my bottom lip, a bar on my left ear, and on my right piercings down the helix?" the women and Abs raised an eye brow at me.

"Isn't that a little much?" Abby asked me.

"For a first time it is," The woman told Abby. She looked from my sister to me. "Anything else?" she asked me. I thought for a moment, I looked around the room and saw a guy with thorn like earrings in the lobes of his ears.

"Can I also get thorns like him?" I gestured to the guy. The women frowned.

"We'll start you off with something smaller first," she told me, "his are stretched out a bit." I nodded as pulled out her piercing tools. "I'm Helen by the way." Abby smiled and I couldn't help but mentally slap myself.

 _Eric recommended her and I didn't even put two and two together_ , I thought. I messed with the back of my hair causing me to wince. I needed to get my hair cut so no one would use my long hair against me again. "Helen?" I spoke up softly. Helen looked up from me as she was placed the stud in the piercing gun. "Is there any place I can get my hair cut?" I asked her.

"Just across the hallway. I'm going to take care of your sister first so if you want to do that first go right ahead," She told me I nodded my thanks.  I left the tattoo parlor. I stood out in the middle of the corridor taking in a painful breath. It had been crowded in there and I didn't realize that I was slightly anxious. I looked across the hall and there was the place that Helen told me about. I tried to take a step forward but someone rammed into me.

 _Please be anyone but Eric_ , were my instant thoughts. I pulled away to see the Dauntless born boy that had been flirting with my sister.

"Hey," he wore a goofy smile. He ran a hand through his hair as he spoke "It's one of the Amity twins." His smile grew a little "Zed, Right?"

 _Now I'm wishing it was Eric,_ I found myself thinking.

"Yeah, the bruises sure really give that away," I told him faking a smile.

"That was really cool by the way not backing down in Eric's fight." He smiled "That was really Dauntless of you." That was the first time anyone said I was anything like any faction.

"Thank you," I mumbled and looked down.

"No problem," he looked around behind me and I could tell who he was looking for.

"She's getting a tattoo," I gestured toward the parlor "with Helen." Trevor cocky smile changed into a softer genuine one.

"Well I needed to talk to my mother anyways." Trevor commented and walked past me.

"Thanks" he said and pasted my shoulder. I rolled took in a deep breath trying to push away the quick feeling of his large warm sweaty hand. I shivered slightly and I proceeded across the hall. I stepped inside the parlor to find it was busy, not like the tattoo shop where it was wall to wall with people. Each chair had a person to it and another cutting or styling the sitting person's hair. Music blared from the tattoo shop and the music flowed into the shop I was in now. A girl walked passed me with a shaved head who I wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't rammed her shoulder into me. "HEY!" I snapped at her. My anger was awakening now because of her.

"WHAT!" she turned back yelling at me. Someone's hand wrapped around my bicep and pulled me away from her. "I can help you over here." a sweet voiced woman said as she pulled me away from the girl. I turned to the woman who was pulling me away and all I could see about her was midnight hair with red streaks. All of her hair was pushed to one side of her head and the other was shaved. I swallowed hard as I realized this was the same woman that I saw with Eric the first night.

"Careful with Lynn she has the shortest fuse in all of Dauntless." She said and sat me down in a vacant chair. She smiled warmly at me "I'm Luce." She held out her hand.

"Zed," I shook her hand cautiously.

"Relax," She turned her back to me as she opened a draw. "I'm not pissed about you interrupting me and Eric the other night." She said as she pulled out a pair of scissors. My eyes locked on the scissors. She set them down and placed an electric razor next to it. "I told him that we should have gone to my place but." She turned her dark yet warm eyes on me. "He had some issues with a transfer from Amity. And he needed a quick release" She smiled with a shrug. Luce laughed lightly "I'm going to give a wild guess and say you're the Amity Transfer."

"That would be me," Luce started laughing hard.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you trouble initiate," She smiled "So how can I help you today?" she asked me.

"I need a haircut that will prevent my hair from being used against me... again." I told her, Luce nodded. "You okay with a pixie cut or a buzz cut?" she asked me. I shrugged "you have to give me something to work with." She told me.

"Not Lynn's or Eric's." Luce smiled and giggled a little. "Done so I have an idea what to do now mind if I experiment a bit?"

"Go right ahead." I told her.

"What about color?"

"Okay."

"Alright," she picked up the scissors and walked behind me. She took hold of my ponytail "say goodbye to your long hair." I closed my eyes as she started cutting her way through it. My hair dropped to the floor and the last of my hair drifted to the front of my face. I opened my eyes and I now supported the same length of hair Christina had. I frowned as I saw that the angry Amity girl was slowly disappearing before my eyes. "Having second thoughts?" Luce asked me. I shook my head; I was sad to see the Amity girl go but I knew I belonged here in Dauntless. My test said I was Dauntless so therefore I will be Dauntless. Even a Dauntless born had told me not backing down from Eric made me Dauntless.

"No," I told her.

"Are you sure you want me to do whatever I want?" she asked me.

"Do whatever you want." I told her. Luce nodded; she picked up the scissors and started cutting away my hair. I watched my blond hair get cut away and drift to the black tiled floor. She cut around my head leaving the hair on top of my head alone. After she cut my hair till it was barley touching the tops of my ears; she took the electric razor and started shaving the sides of my head. She moved the hair that was on top of my head out of the way so she wouldn't get it caught in the razor. She set down the razor once she was done and took the scissors and the last of my hair. She started cutting it till there were only about six inches left. She let go of my hair and I looked at myself in the mirror. I had about half an inch of hair around my head and the top of my hair barley hung in my eyes. "I'm not done yet but what do you think?" Luce smiled her warm smile.

"Not too bad," I gave my reflection a half smile.

"Alright now the color before I style it," Luce opened a couple of cabinets and pulled out a couple tubes and a few bottles. She set them on the counter and pulled on a pair of gloves. She took one of the tubes and emptied purplish goo into her gloved hand. She rubbed it into the other glove then started massaging the go into my hair. I winced slightly causing her to frown. "Am I hurting you?" she asked me.

"Just a sore scalp from my fight." I said and closed my eyes.

"Yeah I heard about the fight with Eric," she kept frowning. "He always picks on at least one person during initiation," she told me.

"So this year it's me?" her frown deepened.

"Looks like." I watched her poor more goo into her hand and started massaging it into the front of my hair. I watched my hair go from pale blond to and ink black. Once my head was covered she pulled me aside and rinsed out my hair. Having someone wash my hair felt really good and reminded me of when I was a little girl and my mother washed my hair. I smiled at the memory of my mom. "And up," Luce said I sat up and she placed a towel on my head. She walked me back to her station. She removed my towel and I gasped. My hair was dark and I couldn't believe that I was naturally blond. "Like it?" I looked at her and I just nodded.

"Still not done yet." She told me. I nodded; she took out a hair dryer and started drying my hair.  She took a grey past and rubbed it on her hands and started pushing my six inch hair up. She pushed my hair up till she was satisfied. She took a black hand-towel and cleaned off her hands. "Now your hair is perfect for fighting and you look extremely dauntless." Luce turned me around so I could see my new hair. A smile broke across my face as I saw my new hair. Luce had turned the chunk of long hair on my head into a short fohawk "Like it?" she asked me.

"I love it!" I turned my smile on her. "Come back in a couple weeks and I give you a trim and recolor." She smiles at me.

"Thank you," I smiled and left the shop. I walked back into the tattoo shop looking for my friends but of course they had all left. I was going to leave to catch up with them but Helen found me. "There you are," Helen walked up to me. "I almost didn't recognized you." She smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not recommend downloading grammerly. overtime I was trying to move this chapter and edit it it would repeat the whole chapter repeatedly. so hopefully it won't do that again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I had originally put in this that Eric had a dragon tattoo on his back.... and as I go through this at first I was like "god thats dumb" but I'm regretting deleting it so it will come back

Helen sat me down in the chair and turned on the tattooing machine.

"Your sister's tattoos turned out really good," She informed me as she typed onto the computer. "She said to tell you that she would be in the mess hall and to meet her there." I nodded and watched everyone go past me and look around the shop. I half wished Abby was still in the room, I didn't want to have a total freak out on Helen just because she was doing her job. "she also told me you weren't a fan of being touched" she informed me. "I'll be careful as possible" I nodded "Good thing we upgraded our tattooing devices a couple years ago then." She smiled and kept typing on the computer. "We used to use needles and that was pain full. With this there is no pain and it's a lot faster and barley any touching." She picked up a pad and placed it on my bicep. "Though there are a couple of people who still prefer the old way than the new. It gives quiet the rush."

"I guess you prefer tattooing the old way," I commented. The thought of needles piercing my skin over and over didn't sound very appealing to me. "Yeah you get so much move detail when done with a needle instead of a pad." She pressed a couple buttons then one of the clear tubes started glowing that connected to the pad.

" Eric prefers the old way too. though that neck tattoo of his was a pad." My stomach churned at the sound of Eric's name. But my next thoughts were his tattoo. "his arm tattoos took me a few weeks. That dragon tattoo of his took almost four months."

"You did that?" I was absolutely amazed by that fact.

"Next to my son Trevor it's my pride and joy." She smiled.

"It's really good."

"That's the benefit of working with a needle." She pressed a couple buttons on the computer then lifted the pad off my arm. "Maybe one day we can try it on you." I grimaced a bit.

"All transfers aren't big fans of it at first. Some of them still don't like it but some like Eric learn to love getting tattoos done with the old way." I was confused for a moment and my eyebrows crunched together.

"Eric was a transfer?" I asked her.

"He came from Erudite and was in the same transfer class with Four." I was shocked again, Four a transfer? I had assumed both Eric and Four were Dauntless born. But Eric an Erudite; that was something I would have never guessed.

"Your tattoo is finished," Helen said pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked down at my tattoo on my bicep and ran a hand over my tattoo. The skin there felt extra smooth.

"Now time for your piercings," I looked up as she was putting her equipment away and pulling out more. I ran a hand through the back of my hair (well what was left of it.)

"First we do your ears then your lip and ending with your eyebrow." I nodded as she pulled out the different rings for my ears.

"can we not do as much as I wanted before?" I asked her.  She smiled

"sure what do you want to do now?"

"just the bar and eye brow and lip" She nodded. all of my pricing were going to be black. there were other colors but the black ones interested me more. . For my bar earing, I picked one that looked like and Arrow going through a skull. Helen started with the bar first.

"I'm going to have to touch your ear okay?" I nodded and she took the top of my ear. Her heads up made my no touching thing a lot better. She took her piercing gun and punched a hole in my ear. The shock and pain caused me to jump and my hand tightened on the arms rests. Helen took the gun and punched another hole in my ear causing my hands to tighten. I looked down at my knuckles and they were turning white. She threads the bar through my ear and placed the ends on it. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

"The others won't hurt as much." and pierced my eyebrow twice. It still hurt but I knew what I was expecting now.

"So how do you know my dad?" I asked her as she threads the first ring through.

"We grew up together in Dauntless."

"I always knew he was from dauntless," I started.

"but it's weird to hear right?" she smiled.

"yeah."  

"I always knew he would go to Amity," she started. "he never really fit in here. too kind too peaceful. he always looked for a peaceful way out of things. hell one time I caught him flirting with and Amity girl at school. she had a hearing problem and he learned sign language just for her." I looked up at her as she finished with my last eyebrow ring. 

"my parents told me they met while he was an initiate," Helen shook her head.

"I heard that story too. that was how they felt in love. Your mother couldn't stand him at first. She was a little touched that he learned sign language for her. but she still didn't like him," I frowned at that. 

"how come?"

"Though he would have fit in Amity. he was still arrogant and still managed to get in fights. he was a sixteen year old dauntless boy." I snorted, yeah that would make since. she then pierced my lip and I couldn't talk for a bit as she worked. The tattoo on my father's face said he was dauntless born but it was weird to think my father as anything but Amity. I smiled at a memory that popped into my head. A snake had slithered up and wrapped around a wheat plant. I was ready to kill it but my dad stopped me.

 _"It's harmless free spirit,"_ he told me. _"It's also just looking for some food."_ My dad then scared off the snake. _" It attacks only as a last resort."_ My father had always been kind the only time he hadn't was when I almost died. 

"alright all done," she smiled and patted my knee quickly. 

 

* * *

 

I walked in the pit rubbing around my lip that was swelling.  Squeezed past people muttering my apologies and saying excuse me. A couple of the Dauntless purposely rammed into me. One woman tripped me causing me to fall on the ground.

"Stupid banjo strumming softie," she laughed. That made my anger snap, I stood up fast and I yelled at her.

"Do you want to say that to my face bitch!" the tall toned Dauntless woman raised an eyebrow at me. The woman looked like she could tower over Eric and possibly kick his ass. She leaned down so she was nose to nose with me.

"What are you going to do little girl? Serenade me with your softie music? Hug me? Forgive me?" my fist clenched into a fist. _Don't hit her_ , I told myself, that's what she wants you to do. Your hurt and it could cost you your spot in Dauntless. I closed my eyes and I took in a deep breath through my nose and out through my mouth. I unclenched my fist and looked the woman in the eye.

"I'll just leave," I turned my back to her and she snorted.

"Inbreed peace lovers don't belong here in Dauntless. This is where the people who truly provide of this society belong." I stopped and my anger erupted. I turned around and punched her in the face. The woman stumbled back holding her face. She pulled her hand away and found blood that leaked from the corner of her mouth. She turned her piercing eyes on me and murder burned behind them. She pulled her fist back just as someone grabbed my arm and pulled me behind them.

"Get back to what you were doing Daisy," Eric said in a cold authoritative voice. The women looked from Eric to me that was standing behind him.

"Daisy?" I laughed. "and you called me a Softie. God thats an Amity name if I've ever heard one" 

"This isn't over Softie," She stormed off and the crowd that I didn't realize was there disappeared. Eric turned to look at me with a scowl.

"I had it," I defended myself. I wasn't annoyed that he stepped in, actually I was but it was because everyone knew I was weak already and him stepping in only proved I couldn't fight either. Eric stood in front of me like stone with no emotion on his face let alone in his eyes. I bit the inside of my cheek trying not to say anything that was fueled by my anger. "I had it," I repeated.

"You're weak and pathetic," he said to me in his cold voice.

"Gee why don't you tell me how you really feel Eric," I said sarcastically. He was unfazed by my sarcasm and continued speaking.

"You let your anger in the way of your fighting. it suppose to be your strength but right now it's your greatest weakness" My brow creased in confusion. "You have a lot of speed and power in your hits but not enough strength. You're flexible but your anger and arrogance gets in the way."

 "And all of this means?"

"If you can't beat me what makes you think you can beat someone like her?" Eric walked away from me leaving me both confused and pissed off. I turned around and ran for the dorms leaving Eric behind. I ran down the hall ways and skidded to a stop outside of the dorm. I entered the room finding only Edward and Myra in a corner of the room holding each other. I sighed rubbing my right eye with the heel of my palm. I shuffled over to my cot and dropped face first into my pillow. I groaned as my body relaxed into the bed. I closed my eyes and pulled my blanket over my head. I was tired and again my skin was tingling where Eric had touched me. My body hurt too from his large fists. " _Your anger and arrogance gets in the way,"_ Eric's voice echoed in my head. I groaned out of annoyance, I had that fight. He at least should have let that bitch beat the crap out of me. Everyone in Dauntless could tell he wanted me out of Dauntless. And he called me arrogant he was the one who needed a personality check. I rolled over on my side and winced when against the pressure of the rings in my head. If I wasn't weak I could have taken him I would have done more than just pin him down twice. I pulled my blanket off my head and glared at the ceiling. I had to get better so I can show him I can be Dauntless. It wasn't like I was Amity or Abnegation… or Erudite… FUCK ABBY IS BARELY OVER THE LINE! I grabbed my pillow and held it over my face and yelled. "FFFFFFUUUUUUCCCCKKKKKK!" I pulled off the pillow and turned to see Edward and Myra staring at me.

"What?!" I snapped. They both looked away fast; I decided that I would just go to the mess hall instead of sleep. my stomach instantly agreed. I also hoped that I wouldn't be jumped by anyone that hated me on my way there. When I walked into the pit I looked around quickly to make sure the Valkyrie or Eric wasn't around before I entered. Once clear I stepped out. I didn't take the chance of anyone I didn't want to see catch me so I ran. I ran across the pit and into the corridor on the other side. I kept running till I reached the mess hall. I stopped and scanned the room for my sister and our friends. I spotted them and they were all laughing and talking. But what I noticed was Abby was the center of their attention. That moment I felt like I was back in Amity. My sister the girl everyone loved and wanted to be around and me the forgettable one. I hated feeling that way again, like I wasn't good enough. I started to back out of their slowly the same time Will saw me. Right

"Zed!" Will waved me over. Will, my best friend. I snorted at myself. Will was my best friend he had called me that at some point when he had gotten in an argument with Peter. He always was the first or the second person to notice when I was or wasn't around.  Will moved over and I sat down next to him. "Nice hair," he told me. "I barley recognized you."

"Thanks," I said quietly.

"It's different." Abby said as she ate her food. Abby looked absolutely disgusted I was only hoping that it was aimed to the chicken she was eating.

"since when did you start eating chicken?" She handed it two me. 

"I don't and will never," yup the disgusted look was to the chicken. I took the plate and there were a couple picked pieces off of it. I shrugged and I grabbed the piece of fried chicken and started eating it with my fingers. 

"You look very Dauntless," Tris said.

 "So what were you guys talking about?" I asked them.

"The different curse words in each faction," Christina told me.

"Now please tell me Amity did have curse words." I rolled my eyes. "Of course we do," Christina raised an eyebrow at me.

"When we stub our toe for example we say 'OW but I forgive you table'" everyone started laughing and I got an eye roll out of my sister.

"lets not forget, the 'oh no's, oh man's and oh darn'" Abby started laughing.

"oh and the worst yet calling some one a," I leaned in close to my friends " calling people meanies" everyone started laughing. I started laughing too but was stopped short when my ribs felt like they were on fire. 

"hey do you feel up to train later?" Abby asked me. I grabbed my ribs and thought for a moment. 

"I'm going to have to go a little easy but sure I'm down."

"can I join you guy?" Tris asked. 

"sure," abby and I said at the same time.  I looked over at Al 

"you can come too if you want," I gave him a half smile. he gave me one back. 

" "I think my parents will take me back if I don't make it" Al said.

"it doesn't work like that," Will interrupted, "even if they could their faction wouldn't allow it."

"even if they would take me back I wouldn't belong there anymore," Tris said. I was quiet for a long time because I knew how she felt. Amity was a place of peace and compassion; I let my anger and big mouth run without anyone stopping me for too long. I didn't like the idea of peace anymore either… well most of the time. I turned back to my plate of food. Would my parents or faction take me back? I couldn't help but think. My parents loved me and my father was Dauntless. he knew what it was like

"I'm going to go get some cake," I stood up

"Let me help," Al said and followed me to the line. We stood in line and waited for the cake to come out. Al was staring at his boots. I nudged him with my shoulder

"you'll make it Al," I told him with a smile. Al just nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN BROUGH TO MY ATTENTION I FORGOT A CHAPTER!!!!! so this was suppose to be here but I didn't bring it over from the transfer so here it is!

I was running hard my lungs and broken ribs burned. We were running out side and behind Eric. Four was off doing something that Eric didn't explain to us so we were running behind him. He had set a difficult pace for many off us but a couple people like Edward and Peter were having no problem. But my sister and friends were the ones having problems. Tris was putting on a face that showed she was doing fine but everything else about her said she was having trouble. Will and Christina were doing alright but they were on the verge of crashing soon. Abby's face was bright red and sweaty; Abby was behind everyone so I slowed down so we were next to each other.

"how are you doing?" I asked her gasping between each word.

"Shitty," she breathed hard. she glanced over at me "you… look… the same" she breathed. I laughed a bit regretting it seconds later.

"Take a break!" Eric yelled and everyone stopped. A few people went to the side and threw up some water they had consumed earlier. Abby sat on the ground and was trying to breath.

"Stand up," I said while holding my ribs. She looked up at me like I was crazy. "It's better for you just walk around in a small circle with your hands behind your head." she nodded did as I told her. I walked in the other direction trying to hold back a groan for agonizing pain.

"You okay?" Will walked over from Chris' side to me. his face was bright red with sweating running down his face. he was out of breath like the rest of us. He was shifting his weight from one foot to the other and he had his hands on his hips.

"Yeah," I sounded more in pain than I intended. I leaned against one of the pillars by holding the bridge up. I pulled my pain medication out of my pocket and popped a couple of them in my mouth and swallowed them down. I started coughing causing my ribs to hurt more.

"Maybe you should sit out," Will suggested. "and give Eric the satisfaction of me quitting, not happening."

"Eric beat the crap out of you and nearly murdered you in the ring," Will said sounding a bit annoyed "You need to take it easy." Will's face and eyes were full of concern. I sighed; Will was only trying to be a good friend which he was indeed. he he was my best friend.

"I appreciate the concern but me and my big mouth are already on his shit list. and I'm making sure Abby keeps pace, " I told him then I looked over at Eric. Eric was watching each of the initiates and both seem unamused by them and disgusted by them. My jaw tightened as my anger started up. "but I doubt that Eric would allow anyone to take it easy."

"Why do you have to worry about Abby getting through?" he asked me. "she should be working to do this on her own like the rest of us." I decided to tell Will half the truth.

"She's my sister wouldn't you do the same if yours was here with you," he told us about his sister the other day. She was only eighteen but I knew that nobody would let their sibling sink in a place like this, especially Will. Will looked at Eric then me.

"just take it easy as much as you can," I nodded.

"Break times over," Eric yelled then started running. Will ran off to catch up with Christina. I waited for Tris and Abs and started jogging beside them. The three of us ran behind the rest of the group and followed as best as we could. Abby kept falling behind and I kept her pace. She was sprinting as best as she could and costing her tones of energy.

"keep a steady pace," I told her while trying to breathe through my pain. "just take a slow jog,"

"we'll get… left behind…" she breathed.

"Try not to kill yourself," I told her. Abby slowed down to a nice even jog, it was easy but slow. I appreciated the slow down because it took some off of my busted ribs. The group moved farther ahead of us but we managed to keep them in eye sight. We ran for what felt like another half hour then we made it to the training room. As soon as we stopped I found a wall to support myself against. My ribs burned from exhaustion and pain. Abby's face was red and sweaty, she was breathing hard but at least this time she wasn't throwing up. I dug into my pocket and pulled my pill bottle out of my pocket.

"Here," I looked from my pain meds up to Eric. His face was pretty bruised and it filled me with some pride to have done that to his face. His pierced eyebrow was bandaged up and he was supporting a large bruise on his lower jaw. "It helps if you drink water along with taking those." I shoved my pill bottle into my pocket and pushed myself off the wall.

"I'm fine," I walked past him and to my friends. I hated looking weak especially in front of him. I knew I was weak but I looked twice as weak in front of him than in front of Four. Four was an asshole at times too but at least he wasn't out to get me like Eric was. I rubbed the tender bruise on my throat. It had only been a day since Eric kicked the crap out of me. To say I was still pissed about it was an understatement.

"How are you doing?" Will asked once I was in hearing rang of him.

"I want to die," I said and sat down on the floor next to Tris. I was exhausted and in searing pain so death was very welcoming at the moment, as well as sleep.

"Break for breakfast," Eric yelled. I groaned and dropped my head. "It's still only morning?"

"Come on let's get some food in you," Abby held a hand out to me as well as Will. I took both their hands and they pulled me up. I walked between the two down to the mess hall and flopped down into my seat. I pulled out my pill bottle again and popped two into my mouth then drank them down with some water. Al sat across from me with Tris in the middle and Christina on her other side. Will was across from Chris and Abby was in the middle. I sat my forehead down against the cool table and sighed. After a couple seconds I sat up straight and started filling my plate. Toast eggs both bacon and sausage a few pieces of fruit and more bacon and sausage. Abby had done the same minus the meat. I took a piece of my bacon and bit down. God meat was so good, I still wondered why Amity forbad it if it caused so much joy when you ate it. Of course probably because it used to be a living thing.

"Twin one right?" Peter stood behind me. I ignored him and continued eating my breakfast. "So is that how Amity does it?" he asked and sat down next to me. I rolled my eyes

"Does what?" I asked him.

"What you did to Eric you know pin him down multiple times to turn him on," he smiled like he was pleased with himself. "Now did you screw him last night or did he not get that you wanted him to fuck your brains out?" I looked at my fork and really considered stabbing him in the eye with it. but I told myself to just ignore him. and he wasn't worth any of my time. I continued to eat my breakfast as he continued. "Oh wait I forgot Amity doesn't have any brains do they? And if they did they're totally fired from that peace serum you guys have." Peter gave me a cocky smile. "what no smart ass retort?" as he said that he gave my side a "playful" pinch. I jumped out of my seat. Peter started laughing. and with in second Abby shot up from her seat grabbed Peter's hand then drove her fork into his meaty hand. Peter started screaming at the top of his lungs and he held him hand. Blood seeped from underneath the fork that had it's prongs deep into his hand. Abby then held him by the throat and squeezed. 

"touch my sister again and it will be your balls next time." I have never seen so much hate and anger in my sisters eyes before. It scared me. but also I was happy to see Peter fighting for air and a fork deep in his hand. 

"your psychotic!" he cried. Abby smiled. 

"maybe, or I'm just overly protective of my family." she pushed him away and he stumbled to the ground. Drew and Molly (who I hadn't realized wear there till now) grabbed Peter and ran off. Abby sat back down and we all stared at her. she looked up and then at all of us. "what? he pissed me off"

"remind me to never piss you off." Christina said with a half smile. I sat back down and I watched our friends and Abby talking. Mostly my sister, she was different. she had adapted quickly to dauntless. I was happy but it also scared me. my sister was always so kind... now she was becoming bold and aggressive.... but I guess she always was wasn't she? She had punched my ex-boyfriend in the nose. and I could think of other times she had done that were considered more dauntless than Amity. but she didn't test as such.... maybe the tests only tell us what faction we relate to the strongest. she had high levels of Amity, Erudite and..... Abnegation. I frowned and looked back at Abby. She had done all those thing for me. never once for herself. She was selfless. she hurt Peter because she was defending me. Amity and Abnegation were always so similar it never really occurred to me that Dauntless could work with Abnegation. it was an ordinary act of bravery to be selfless. huh. who would have thought. I wonder if were all a little divergent then.

I finished by breakfast and I excused myself from my friends. I went down to the training room where I found a couple other initiates working out they were either running or doing weights. I walked over to a corner and I started stretching and doing some quick yoga routines. it hurt like a bitch but I breathed through the pain.  I did a half split and bent down at my hips and pressed my forearms to the ground. I closed my eyes and ignored Peter's small group of friends as they walked in. Drew was cat calling and Molly was just saying rude comments that I didn't want to repeat. I really wanted to go back to find that pool and swim again and clear my head. But I was stuck training for nine more hours. I groaned and straightened myself I grabbed my ribs and tried breathing through the pain. More people started pouring in as well as Four (thank god) and Eric (FUCK!). I raised my arms and bent my body to the side . I stopped instantly and my hands flew to my side and I winced in pain.

"Twin one!" Eric yelled at me. I looked over at Eric and he motioned for me to come cover to him. I groaned out of annoyance and jogged over to him. I stopped by his side and stood there like the "good soldier" I was training to be.

"Yes sir?" I asked him trying to suppress my annoyance with him.

"You're sitting out today," he said with a cold look. I was confused.

"What? Why?" Eric was annoyed with me then. "This morning I was running a pace that you could have passed easily yet you were behind with your sister and you looked in worse shape than her." I was pissed off at him now.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have nearly murdered me yesterday!"

"Is that what you think I was doing?" I pointed to the large bruise on my neck.

"I COULDN'T BREATH SO YEAH I THINK THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE DOING!" I yelled at him. Eric stepped closer to me so he was staring into my eyes. My stomach turned and I was regretting raising my voice to him already. I shook my head and dropped it and took a deep breath. and I repeated myself but calmly. "I couldn't breath. so I believe you did try to kill me. because I keep losing my temper with you." Eric gave me a cocky smile. 

"I was trying to teach you a lesson," I frowned and glared at him.

"What don't piss you off?" my fists clenched at my sides.

"No be careful who you piss off and yes mind your temper," he took a step away from me. "Trust me when I say there are people out there a lot worse than I am." He started walking away and towards four.

"Now go get some rest if I see you anywhere near the training room today you'll be fighting again tomorrow." There are people out there a lot worse than I am? Does that have something to do with the burn on his back? "What are you still doing here initiate!" Eric yelled at me. I ran out of the training room and down to the dorm room. I entered the dorm and lay down on my cot. It wasn't till I was laying there when I realized how tired I was. My eye lips dropped and I was asleep fast. I don't know how long I was asleep for but it didn't feel long at all. I woke up to Peter laughing. a chill ran up my spin as I heard him step closer to my cot. I kept my eyes closed hoping him and the other pair of boots would just walk out.

"well hey their softy," a boot meet the spot between my shoulder blades and I was launched from my bed. I hit the ground hard and Drew started laughing. Peter knelt down in front of me rubbing his bandaged handed. "What's wrong softy?" his footsteps approached me. "Was our Dauntless leader too much for you?" he laughed.

"Leave me alone Peter," I tried not to sound scared.

"you do know screwing a leader will get you thrown out right?" he gave me a cruel smile as I sat up. "You know I really want to know did you screw him at all?" he asked.  

"My virginity is perfectly intact asshole." I looked around to see if there was a clear way for me to escape. Maybe I would run for the training room.  Eric would be pissed by Peter has never done anything in front of him. He would risk getting thrown out of Dauntless.... but he's still here after he assaulted me the first time. "I wouldn't risk getting myself thrown out of dauntless. like you said screwing a leader would get me thrown out." I was trying to stall the best I could. Drew started laughing.

 "A virgin Amity? That like saying an Abnegation could be selfish." Drew continued to laugh. Peter started laughing. 

"yeah that is a bit of an oxymoron." Peter the grabbed my face with his bandaged hand. 

"You see since your sister isn't around I guess I can take out what she did to me on you," my eyes widened and he punched me in the face just below my eye. I fell back and I kicked him in the gut. _Get up get up GET UP!_ I yelled at myself. Peter kicked me again before pinning me to the floor. Peter's clammy hands met my bare skin and I started screaming.

"Get off me!" I yelled. "Oh come on Amity I thought you liked me touching you," a smiled crept across his face. "Hey maybe I can check if you really are a virgin or not." My fear and panic rose drastically. I started kicking my legs but he just kept me pinned down. Come on Zed think, Peter's face was close to mine to I head butted him. Peter flew back and held his face with both his hands. Peter kept me pinned but my hands were free now. I swung my fist into his ribs and he fell to the side. I got up and ran for the door only to have Drew block the door way.  "you're going to regret that bitch," my skin was crawling and I was trapped by these two idiots. Peter grabbed me and lifted me into the air. I started screaming and thrashing around. Drew got to close so I kicked him in the face breaking his nose. The impact caused Peter to be unstable so I thrashed around again and head butted him again. it didn't work this time. Peter threw me to the ground and my head bounced off the concrete. I felt blood begin to drip from my eyebrow piercings. I flipped over just as Drew pinned me to the ground again. his cold hands were on my wrists. I screamed as I felt Peter begin to pull my pants down. I reached up and bit Drew on the nose drawing blood.  

"you stupid whore!" Peter yelled and I kicked him dead in the face. both boys grabbed their faces. before they could react anymore I got up and ran.  I ran out of the dorm room and down the hall. my heart started pounding as I heard Peter and Drew start to run after me.  I ran past everyone in the Pit and down a new hall. I could hear Peter and Drew running after me and yelling. _Just a little further_ , I told myself. I turned a corner in the corridor and there were the double doors of the training room. I slammed through them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Eric's voice boomed across the training room just as Peter tackled me to the ground. I hit the ground and Peter was a foot away from me I got up quickly just as Drew wrapped his arms around my and shoved him hand down my pants. I screamed and head butted him. he yelled in pain and left go of me. I round housed him knocking him to the ground. Peter tackled me again pinning me to the ground. his hands driving their way up my shirt and pulling off with my bra. 

 "Do you really think anyone can help you in there?" Then suddenly I saw a large boot make contact with Peter's head. Four pulled Peter off of me and I was instantly pulled up off the ground and covering in a blanket. A large set of arms were wrapped around me in a protective way. Keeping me from Peter and Drew. I could see Four holding Peter. and Lauren the Dauntless born trainer trying to hold my sister and friends and many other initiates both transfers and dauntless born back. all of them looking very pissed. 

"RANK THEM DOWN NOW! AND SEND THEM TO LEADERSHIP OFFICE NOW!" Eric's voice boomed. He was pissed off. More pissed then he was yesterday. I was lead out of the training room and the strong arms held me even tighter. I was pulled to the side into an office were I was sat down still shirtless under a scratchy wool blanket. I was shaking hard and I realized just then tears were streaking down my face. Eric knelt down in front of me. with obvious concern on his face. I looked at him and more tears fell down my face. I knew he was about to tell me I was getting thrown out of dauntless now. and it made this shitty day even worse. 

"what happened?" he asked me. I shook my head and bit my lip. "Zed," I looked up at him and his grey eyes were full of so much emotion. I had never seen that in his eyes so so much in anyones really. it made Eric actually look kind and caring. "What happened." I dropped my head. 

"what does it matter," my voice was shaking. "he's going to end up staying anyways and I'm going to be factionless before I leave this stupid room." 

"your not going to be factionless." he told me. "but I can't grantee that Peter or Drew will be." I started crying more. 

"I couldn't fight them off," I cried. 

"you were doing a pretty good job though," Eric gave me a half smile. I rolled my eyes. 

"but they were going to,"

"but they didn't." Eric took my hand and squeezed it. I flinched but I could feel the intent more over the fact of the touch. but the last thing I wanted was to be touched right now. "I'm not excusing what they did. Hell, they deserve more then what they are going to get and what you and your sister already dished out." Four came into the room then with my shirt and bra. 

"Max and the other leaders are talking to them now," Four gave me my shirt and bra. making sure not to touch me and giving me a concerned look. "and I told them you were here with her. They said join them as soon as possible." Eric nodded and Four left the room. Eric stood up and turned his back to me. I got the hint and pulled my shirt and bra back on then covered back up with the blanket. Eric sighed and turned back to face me. he pulled a chair up and then sat across from me. 

"can you tell me what happened now?" I nod lightly. and I told him everything. I started with breakfast; he smiled at the part Peter was stabbed in the hand and made a comment about raising Abby's rank, and then ended with what happened in the training room. Eric looked down at his hands and nodded. "I know it won't mean much. but I'm sorry about what happened. it's the worst feeling in the world. having something like that done to you. feeling so vulnerable and violated." Eric stopped and took a deep breath. "if they don't get thrown out I'll make sure there time here in dauntless will make them wish they were thrown out." I nodded. Eric frowned. "they're going to want to hear your side of the story." I nod again and Eric stood up. He held out a hand to me. my lip started quivering again as I stood up. 

* * *

 

I stood in front of all five dauntless leaders and only two I could name Eric and Max. Eric already knew my side of the story and only Max heard Peter and Drew's side of the story. All of the leaders stood in a stoic manner all but Eric. he was behind the others and only from where I was standing you could see him ringing out his hands. I dropped my head. as one of the female leaders spoke.  

"Mr. Hayes can you tell us what exactly happened?" I shot the women a look then look at Eric. he was glaring at the back of the women's head. She was the oldest of the leaders with a few strands of grey. it was the first time I had seen anyone old enough to have grey here in Dauntless. I had barley seen anyone over the age of forty here is at all. 

"Drew and I were just on our way back to the dorms just to use the facilities," He started "When this psyco assaulted us," he gestured to me. My jaw dropped as he continued "we fought back and then she suddenly ran for it. Drew and I were concerned she'd hurt someone else so we followed her."

"thats a bunch of bullshit!" I snapped. 

"Ms. Albright!" another leader I didn't recognized yelled at me. He was as tall as Eric and had a large facial scar across his face with nose and lip piercings. "if you continue to talk over Mr. Hayes you will suffer the punishments." I looked over at Eric and he shot the man a glare. Eric's knuckles were turning white making his scabs stand out more. I dropped my head and I hugged my body tighter. They were believing him. I was assaulted and he's the victim here of course. I started shaking and I fought the tears that wanted to escape. 

"when we got the the training room I tackled her because she was b lining for our friend Molly." I don't even remember seeing Molly to be honest. Eric scuffed, and shook his head. "then suddenly Eric and Four jumped in totally misunderstanding us!" 

"then how did her shirt and bra come off?" Eric asked out of annoyance. Peter just shrugged at that. Max then turned to me. 

"Ms. Albright it's your turn." I started to speak from the beginning. Telling them what I told Eric and what happened. the four oldest leaders didn't speak or make a move. But Eric watched Peter like a hawk ringing his hands like he wanted to strangle him. when I finished I was on the verge of crying again. I had to collect myself before I could finally look up a them. 

"and what about the girl... Molly?" 

"I don't remember seeing her in training room," I told them. 

"She's lying!" Peter finally snapped. 

"I'm lying!" I snapped back. "your the thats lying here!" 

"I'm from Candor I don't lie!" he then pointed at me "That Amity bitched jumped us!" Peter lied. 

"really then what did you tell them the last time you sexually assaulted me!" I yelled at him. 

"I never touched you!" he claimed. "Why would I ever touch and Amity whore!" I turned away now was not the time to fight him. my jaw locked forward and I shook my head. 

"I would never have sex with someone I wasn't in love with," Peter snorted. 

"right,"

"enough the both of you!" the women with grey hair shouted. "Eric, Four, escort them to anywhere! I don't care at the moment and we'll discuss what we should do at this time." Eric scolded. 

"shouldn't I be there for the discussion?" 

"it's already obvious you side with her. so you don't need to be here." Eric nodded. Four came up and lead Peter out of the room. (I didn't remember four even walking in the room let alone him standing in it for god knows how long.) Eric gestured to me and I followed him out of the room. I dropped my head as we walked down the corridor. 

"are they going to throw me out?" I asked him. 

"they better not," Eric was pissed. he was still ringing out his hands. I stopped and crossed my arms over my chest. "their not going to throw him out are they?" Eric stopped and looked at me. 

"I honestly don't know." I nodded. tears started rolling down my cheeks. 

"what am I going to do?" 

"get stronger." I gave Eric a confused look. "you already have done more damage to them since the last time. your getting stronger so just keep getting stronger." I nodded. 

"so then maybe one day I don't need you coming to my rescue each time. because everyone knows how much you hate me." I have him a half hearted half smile.

"I don't hate you. you just annoy the crap out of me." I roll my eyes. " okay now lets get you to the infirmary to get checked out." Eric had something in his eyes that did reach the rest of his face, disgust. I didn't know if his disgust was aimed at my weakness, Peter and Drew, or all three.

"it's okay. I don't need to go," I dropped my head.

"look yo go badly hurt. you need to go see a medic." 

"I said I'm fine," 

"Zed," Eric placed a hand on me. and I shoved him away hard and my back met the closest wall. Eric held his hands up and I could see his angry was beginning to surface. 

"You need to get over your fear of touch." I scowled.

"You've also said that I'm stubborn, weak, angry, and pathetic." I snapped at him. I was starting to get defensive. I's not sure why. Eric has been on my side the entire day. but something in the look he had set me off.  

"Getting pissed off at me won't fix anything."

"And what will?" my anger was boiling in my stomach. "even if I do manage to make it into dauntless I'm going to be stuck here with him! and the thing I care more about these days is my sister getting into dauntless."

"Initiation isn't about helping your friends or family get through. It's every man for himself." I stared at him for a second. "what if your little brother or sister was going through initiation wouldn't you do everything you could for them?"

"I happened to be an only child."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"look your sister is doing a decent job already and she rising through the ranks quickly. so I don't get why your suddenly pissed off at me when I've been on your side all day!" 

"then why did you give me that disgusted look!" I snapped at him. "your just going to end up on his side one day like the rest of them!" tears streaked down my face. Eric h]gave me an angry look. 

"I would never side with someone like that."

"bullshit," I shook my head. 

"I don't know why your trying to make enemies with me right not. I hate what what Peter did. and just because he's one of the best initiates here. does not give him the right to pull this shit. and you don't know a god damn thing about me." he walked away then. I dropped my head and I crossed my arms. "Get yourself checked out in the infirmary!"  he had been on my side all day. he had pulled me away from Peter and covered me up. that was wrong of me to snap at him.I looked back at him as he was walking away. _"you don't know anything about me."_ I instantly thought about his scars on his back. Did he not have a good home life growing up? Is that why he's burned? I turned away fast before he noticed I was still there. for the first time I was actually wondering who Eric was. did his parents hurt him? I had heard back in Amity that sometimes parents in other factions hurt their children all because they didn't like them. Dauntless was known allover Amity that the parents there hurt their kids. suddenly the thought of a small scared Eric made me both sad and angry. Nobody should hurt their kids even if they do turn into assholes when they get older. I couldn't imagine the man training me being weak and scared. But I could imagine as a kid that way. It made my stomach churned.


	12. Chapter 12

My lungs burned for air but I kept myself at the bottom of the pool. Eric's burns and what he said was still in my head. I opened my eyes in the dark water then pushed myself up to the surface. I took in a deep  breath let out a couple of coughs because I took some water in. I swam to the edge of the pool and pulled myself over. I lay back on the stone floor and kept my legs in the water. With my mom being a medic and me helping her so often I knew injuries not many but I knew a few. I knew burns and injuries from the farming equipment. I knew the degrees of the burns and how fatal an injury would be from the equipment. I knew if someone was going to lose an arm by looking at it or who will have scars for the rest of their lives. As far as I could tell Eric's burn was a second degree burn. Of course for all I knew it could have been just a fire and nobody did it to him. Would I even try asking? I felt so guilty for chewing his head off after the meeting withe the leaders. from what I could tell he had been the only one on my side since the others believed Peter. My hand found the place that his hand had been just after wrapping me in the blanket. I could still feel the warmth and dryness of his hand. I could feel the clauses of hard work either from exercising or anything Dauntless worthy. Eric was right though it was going to be hard for me to be Dauntless if just someone touching me was going to cause them a win. I hated my fear of touch; it caused me to not experience many things that my sister had. Friends had been one of those things for a long time. I was so surprised that my friends hadn't ditched me yet but of course I was Dauntless and so were they. Everyone back in Amity was indeed Amity and I was too wild for them. They were all for happiness yet they were against the things that made me happy. I decided to go back to the dorms it had to be about dinner time now. I stood up and changed out of my wet underwear and put on my dry cloths. I pulled on my tank top and jeans ending with my out door gear jacket. I slid out of the room and jogged all the way down to the mess hall with my boots socks in my hand. I got into the mess hall and sat down next to Will and Al. my friends all gave me concerned looks as I sat down. 

"you okay?" Abby asked me. I shrug lightly as I grab a roll. I wasn't really hungry but I figured I should eat something just to ease them. "Where were you?" Abby asked me.

"Exploring."

"exploring? after what happened?"

"Abs I just wanted to clear my head." Abby stopped prying after than and went back to her piece of chicken.

"Find anything interesting?" Christina asked.

"Not really."

"Then why are you soaked?" Will asked me.

"I just got out of the shower. I figured since everyone was here I could get some alone time." I lied, I figured I would either tell Abby or Will about my private spot one of these days but right now I needed it to be private. I gathered up some food and started chowing down.

"So what did grouchy ass talk to you about earlier?" Abby asked. Everyone started laughing.

"Do you mean Eric?" I laughed.

"Who else would be grouchy ass?" she asked.

"Four" Tris told her.

"Okay then Grouchy Ass is Four then what should we called Eric?"

"Giant Prick," Christina said with her mouth full of food.

"Or small prick given what Zed's said about him," Al added.

"Wait didn't you say you were wrong though?" Will asked.

"Oh no, I'm not going to say something only to have Eric walk up behind me and give me a look again." I told them "I'm not doing it I am so on to you guys!"

"Zed he's way over there." I looked over and there was Eric eating by himself. I felt a pang of guilt in my stomach from how I treated him earlier.  My hand reached up to my short hair and messed with the hair back there.

"You okay?" Will asked me. I looked up at him and put my hand down.

"Yeah why?"

"You were messing with your hair," Abby noted. "You only mess with your hair when you're nervous feel guilty or really thinking over something." I looked back at Eric and asked them.

"Do you guys wonder how he got those burns of his back?" I decided to act that was the thing that was bothering me and not how I treated him.

"I thought he had a tattoo on his back?" Christina said and looked over at Eric.

"No I've seen them too they're being covered up by the tattoo." Will told her.

"He probably did something Dauntless like," Al said and took a drink of his water. I looked over at Tris and she was watching him too.

"Maybe it has something to do with his time back in Erudite." She said.

"I thought he would have been Dauntless born." Abby said as she leaned forward against the table.

"He's that Eric!" Will said out of surprise. Will was staring at Eric now with his jaw dropped.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"His mother; Pema Coulter, is one of the best scientists in Erudite!" he told us. "She finished first in her initiation year all with a new born son as well!" Will seemed absolutely amazed and awestruck now. "Everyone thought he was going to be just like her until he transferred." We all looked at Eric now.

"Do you know how he got the burns?" I asked him Will shook his head. "All I know is that they found him one day when he was fourteen just outside of the factionless territory." Will looked over at Tris then "How did you know he was Erudite?" he asked Tris.

"Four said something about it on choosing day." she told us. I looked back at Eric as he stood up from his table. His mother was sixteen when she had him, I couldn't imagine having to deal both with initiation and a baby at the same time. "Well I'll see you guys later," Abby said as she got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked her and raised an eyebrow at her. Abby rolled her eyes. "I've been trying to get out of it since the training room incident. but," she looked at our friends.

"She has a date," Christina told me.

"Is it that Dauntless born guy? Taylor?" Al asked.

"His name is Trevor and yes I'm going on a date with him." I rolled my eyes.

"why are you trying to get out of it?" I asked her. 

"I thought you would need me," she shrugged. Once again the abnegation part of her brain was showing through. 

"just go and have fun. I have Will Chris al and Tris right here with me." Abby nodded. 

"Don't forget to wear a condom," Christina teased.

"Like Abnegation, Amity doesn't believe in sex before marriage." Will stated.

"THANK YOU!" both me and Abby yelled at the same time.

"You won't believe how many times we've heard that were all about orgies there!" Abby said out of announce.

"I've nearly stabbed people in the eye for saying things like that. And that's when I was still in Amity." I added.

"You and me both." Abby shook her head. "catch up with you guys later," she hugged me quickly

"training later?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I'm too tired," Abby nodded then walked away. Christina kept the conversation going. "I knew the orgy thing probably wasn't real but I didn't know about the 'no sex before marriage thing'."

"Amity doesn't correct people because they believe it would start a confrontation." Christina shook her head. "If it was the truth you should have said something." She told me.

"It would have started an argument and Amity is all against it." I told her.

"You, avoiding an argument? that's rich."

"What's that supposed to mean?" my jaw dropped. 

"Please you're more Candor than I am at times. Especially, when it comes to Eric!"

"This is why Candor and Amity never get along."

"Ah but we're in neither right now are we?" Christina grabbed a roll and threw it at me. I flinched and it hit me in the shoulder.

"come on Amity worked hard to make those," I protested.

"I'm Dauntless what do I care?" she smiled. I rolled my eyes then threw the same roll at her hitting her in the collar bone. She scooped her hand into the mashed potatoes and flung them at me. The mashed potatoes splattered all over to me and Will and Al. Tris started laughing then Al through some peas at her but missed completely and hit a blonde Dauntless born girl. She looked away from the angry girl I ran into yesterday. The two girls looked at each other and the angry girl; Lynn? smiled wickedly, both the girls shot up scooping hand fulls of food and both yelled.

"FOOD FIGHT!" suddenly food started flying through the air left and right. I could feel my old faction cringing right now about how all this food that they and I had worked so hard to harvest. but the Dauntless in me didn't give a rat's ass anymore. I grabbed hand fulls of mashed potatoes and threw them at Lynn; it hit her in the face so she grabbed peas and threw at me. Tris threw a roll at Christina hitting her in the stomach. Chris at the same time chucked some macaroni and cheese at Will. Food was flying through the air to the point nobody knew who was throwing what at whom. I was laughing hard and at the moment didn't care how much my ribs were killing me and what had happened to me. I looked around and was surprised to see who was actually having fun at the moment. Four was covered in pudding, mash potatoes, and was throwing some food at a couple of friends. Even a a few of the leaders I saw earlier were joining in and were getting coated and throwing food as well. I looked towards the entrance and saw Eric just standing there and… he just looked too clean. I grabbed a hand full of mashed potatoes that had a mixture of carrots and peas and a snuck along the wall. I watched him to see if he saw me at all. Eric stood there like he was waiting out our childish behavior. But what the one thing I did learn from Amity is that joy should be shared with everyone. So when I was close enough and he least expected it I chucked the food at him. It hit him directly in the chest; he backed away fast and looked down at his black shirt that was now stained. He looked up and around till his eyes landed on me. My blood ran cold as he gave me a death glare. I was too focused on his glare to not realize that he was now throwing vanilla pudding at my face. I screeched and grabbed a piece of cake and threw it at him. He ducked but it hit him in the side of the head. I wiped some of the pudding out of my eyes and saw he was grinning now. It wasn't one of his cocky or cruel smirks but a genuine and goofy looking smile. It was weird to see his face lighten up and he actually looked like a nice guy. Of course everyone including him took that opportunity to throw food at me. I screeched again covering my head and my new piercings. I ducked under a table and grabbed some with my dominant left hand and waited for a couple seconds. As soon as Will came into my view I jumped up and chucked it at him hitting him in the forehead. As it did food it the back of my head. I whirled around to see Peter laughing and then get food thrown at him by Eric. I started laughing again just as Molly threw food at Eric. I didn't remember how long it had been since I had this much fun. I grabbed some peas as soon as Four came into view and was descending on Tris. I threw that food at him just as Tris turned around. I watched two guys, one Four was throwing food at earlier and the other that looked like his brother. The brothers jumped onto a table and were throwing food at people left to right.

"Abby is so going to wish she didn't miss out on this," Will said while laughing. I laughed and looked at the room on the plat form was a single leader who hadn't been in the fight, Max. He was observing everyone with a half-smile on his face.

"Zed! Will!" Al yelled we looked over just as Tris, himself, and Christina throw tons of food at us. I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him behind a wall just as the food hit where we were once standing.

"Thanks," he half smiled.

"What are friends for?" I shrugged. Will held out his fist and I bumped it with mine. I ran out behind the wall and grabbed a hand full of food and chucked it at Molly. She squealed as it hit her hair and threw food at me. It hit me in the ribs and I winced a bit. It wasn't bad but it still stung. I looked round again to my friends. Will was throwing food at Christina while Tris was throwing food at one of the brothers. Four was teamed up with the older looking brother and they were using tactics in their fight. Al Had moved off to the side and was cleaning off his face. I looked around and I suddenly realized I couldn't see Eric.

"Zed!" I spun around and a pan full of whipped creamed was smashed into my face. The pan dropped to the floor leaving all of the cream on my face. I heard the sound of laughter and I wiped the cream away. I looked at Eric who was bent over laughing his ass off. I scooped some of the cream off my face and flung it at him.

"Alright!" everyone stopped and looked to Max. "I hate to be the one to ruin your fun but initiates your curfew is in ten minutes. I don't care what the rest of you do but it's best that the initiates call it a night." All of us initiates groaned and started to leave the mess hall. I wiped more off the cream off of my face and started out.

"Zed," I stopped as Eric said my name. I turned to him and he just nodded. "You have good aim. And if you get me into something like this again."

"I'll be factionless I know." Eric just nodded half heartedly. like he had an image to keep. he turned to walk away. 

"hey Eric!" I grabbed him arm and he looked down at it. I looked down at my hand that was on his smooth tattooed forearm. he was warm and I could think about him holding me in that protective manner that he did earlier. I dropped my hand fast before I lingered for much longer. "I'm sorry," I dropped my head and intertwined my fingers together. "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier sir."

"it's okay," I looked up at him. he had a soft look on his face. "I would have reacted the same way. if something happened to me like that. and that person wasn't going to see well enough punishment for it." I dropped my head again. 

"he's staying." 

"they told me that we for initiates they don't really have to follow the rules here in dauntless till they are full fledged members. and that ranking him down was good enough," I nodded. "but I'm going to make as much of his life a living hell as I can." I smile at that. "now get to bed." I nod again.

"see you tomorrow," I called after him.  I jogged down to catch up with my friends.  Will  wrapped an arm around Christina and Tris walked with her hands in her pocket, most of us had large grins on our faces.

"What did the Giant Prick want?" Chris asked.

"All he said was I had good aim." I didn't want to go into full detail of what happened. so I just kept with that much for now.

"That's it?" Tris asked

"Well he threatened to kick me out of dauntless again but I don't think he was serious this time." I told them.

"Don't get used to it." Al told me.

"Not going too." We got back into the dorms and we found Abby with Trevor on her cot. They were close and talking. Trevor looked up at us and scowled.

"What happened to you guys?" he asked. Abby looked up at us and her jaw dropped.

"You guys just missed the most Epic food fight ever!" Christina said as she started stripping out of her food coated cloths.

"It couldn't have been that good," Trevor commented.

"most of the leaders were throwing food too." Al told him.

 "yeah but Eric and Max defiantly weren't because they are to above that sort of thing. Especially Eric." I snorted causing him to look at me. "Eric was throwing food?" I pointed at my whip cream covered face.

"Eric's handy work. Plus most of this food" I pointed at my front.

"how did he get into it?" Trevor asked.

"Zed threw food at him first," Will told him as he was kicking off his boot and pulling off his shirt.

"nark!" I whipped the cream off my face and flung it at him. I took one of my dirty towels and whipped off my face.

"wow I'm kind of sorry I missed out on all of the fun." I looked at Abby and I realized something I hadn't noticed.

"did you get a haircut?" I looked at her hair and it was a paler blond and one side of her head was shaved and all the rest of her hair was on the right side of her head. her hair now went to her chin instead of her mid-back. She now had a tattoo on her that started at her right wrist wrapped around her neck and ended at her left side of her jaw.

"yeah what do you think?" she asked me. My sister actually looked like she belonged here now.

"You look good," I told her. Abby smiled, Trevor cleared his throat and stood up.

"Well I guess it's time for me to leave." Abby stood up with him.

"Can I walk you out?" Abby was blushing hard with a soft smile. Trevor smiled at her and held a hand out to her.

"Sure." Abby took his hand and started walking out of the dorm room with him. I looked at our friends then my sister. As soon as they were out the door the five of us rushed to the door and peaked out side. Abby was smiling and still blushing.

"You know I wasn't expecting you to get a haircut" He told her.

"I'm going to be dauntless so why not look the part?" Abby shrugged

"you don't have to look it. I thought you looked fine just the way you were the day you jumped off the train." I rolled my eyes but I could tell he was genuine. Normally I could tell when guys were just feeding my sister lines but this time he wasn't. Abby blushed and looked down at her hands. She was biting the inside of her bottom lip something she would do when she's nervous. Abby looked back up and spoke.

"can I kiss you?" in Amity we were taught to ask to kiss but it was supposed to be the guys asking. Abby was defiantly pulling on her big girl Dauntless pants. Trevor blushed this time and bit the corner of his lip at the same time.

"Get to your dorms!" Eric yelled. I rolled my eyes as he came walking down. Trevor looked back at Abby and nodded. Abby pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss. When they pulled apart both were blushing hard. "now initiates." The two separated and abby started heading back for the door.

"Shit!" Tris said and the five of us ran off into different corners of the room. I ran to the showers while Will and AL started talking over at their bunks. Christina and Tris were grabbing things like they were on their way to the showers. I stripped off my cloths and jumped under the water.

"Looks like the softie likes going commando!" Peter called out. a shiver ran down my spin as I started washing the pool water and food off my skin. Abby came into the shower and stood next to me. She was still blushing and smiling but now she was humming. I rolled my eyes but I nudged her with my shoulder.

"Did you guys enjoy the show?" she asked me as she poured some shampoo into her hand.

"I'm surprised that you actually asked him the stuff guys usually ask you," I told her. Abby shrugged and smiled.

"I like the roles reversed" I stared at my sister and thought for a moment. Maybe traits could be learned from the different factions. I know that I'll always have Amity in me but I'll also have Dauntless. Abby was only Erudite, Abnegation, and Amity; so could she learn how to be Dauntless or since dad was a Dauntless born was it already in her? Once we were done showering we got ready for bed and crawled into our cots. "Zed?" I looked up at my sister and she was sitting on her bed smiling.

"Thank you." My eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"For what?"

"Telling me you were Dauntless and saying you would stick with me." she signed. "being in Dauntless has been some of the best days in my life. It's been hard and I miss our family but I'm glad we got to stay in the same faction." I smiled and I sat on her cot next to her.

"I told you I was going to watch out for you. even though you seem to be still be watching out for me "

 _"your ahead in the ranks. As long as we don't get caught we should be fine."_ I started chewing on my nails. then I started signing. 

 _"how come your the only divergent out of the two of us? We're identical Twins."_ Abby shrugged.  _"were you aware during the simulations"_  

_"what do you mean aware?"_

_"Did you know you were in the simulation,_ " I shrugged. 

"you know your changing a lot." I changed the subject out loud. Abby shrugged.

"You are too," she told me.

"How?" I asked her.

"You just seem happier." She smiled she added a quick eye roll "other than today's incident" I took a breath. 

"I'm not going to let that bother me anymore," I told her.

"that can't be good for you," Abby gave me a concerned look.

"but I'm going to have to do it. and get over my thing with touch." I shook my head. "it cost me so much in the past.... I don't want it to take anymore from me."  I looked behind us to see our friends getting into bed or getting ready for it. I smiled as Will and Al looked at us.

"Are you two talking shit about us?" Al called.

"Only about your horrendous order Al," I teased. Will started laughing and Al shoved him slightly.

"good night guys." Both Abby and I said at the same time.

"night," Will said.

"good night Zed Abby." Al said and pulled his blanket on his shoulder. Once everyone was in bed the light went out. I smiled and stared at the ceiling. Today may have been shitty but it ended on a high note. My sister felt like she belonged here we have friends. Hell I even forgot for a while that Eric tried to kill me or whatever he thinks he was doing. I rolled onto my stomach and closed my eyes. I hope I have more days like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot about the food fight scene! for those of you new to this story I hope you enjoy this. it was a blast writing it and rewriting it/ transferring it over.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suffering from writers block send help!!!!

The loud obnoxious pounding of metal echoed through the room. I picked up my head as Four made his announcement.

"Get dress eat breakfast then meet in the training room." I dropped my head on the pillow and groaned. I hurt all over and my throat hurt the most (either from yelling from the food fight or the large bruise). God I wanted to just go back to sleep. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I winced as I rubbed some of my bruised face.

"Can't we just go back to sleep?" I said as I opened my eyes.

"Only if you want to face Four and Eric's wrath," Al told me.

"Can't be worse than what Eric already did," I pointed to the large purple bruise on my wind pipe.

"Go ahead and try it," Al said as he grabbed a clean shirt and pulled it over his head. I yawned and pushed myself out of the bed. I carefully changed into a pair of yoga pants my combat boots and a black long sleeve. I shuffled to the bathroom and ran my tooth brush over my teeth. I looked in the mirror and my hair was sticking up in different places. I watered down my hair so it was lying flat on my head then. I smiled lightly at my reflection.

"another day in Dauntless." the cuts and bruises made me look like shit but it also made me look like I may have been born here in Dauntless. Piercings, a tattoo, bruises very Dauntless looking. Now I just have to work on being truly Dauntless. I heard my sister squeal and I turned around fast. Trevor the Dauntless born boy had came up behind her and surprised her by throwing her half naked body over his shoulder and he started spinning. I rolled my eyes with a half smile on my face. I looked back in there mirror. I walked over to my cot and grabbed my jacket. Trevor wrapped an arm around Abby's shoulders after she pulled on her t-shirt. Trevor dropped a kiss on her mouth and she blushed hard. I rolled my eyes again "I'm heading out to the mess hall." I informed them.

"Cool we'll come too." I groaned internally. I started walking out and thank god Tris was on her way out too.

"It's still weird people are that open with their PDA," she said.

"Yeah not a fan of it either," I walked beside her and behind my sister and Trevor by a couple feet.

"I thought,"

"Yes Amity is all about being openly affectionate but when you hate it when people touch you," I shrugged.

"So you never had a boyfriend?" she asked me.

"Three crushes and one boyfriend," I told her.

"What happened with him?" Tris asked. My jaw tightened as I thought about the day we broke up. It had been days since I actually let him kiss me for the first time. When he left me in my living room to get "drinks" I realized he didn't give a shit about me at all. "Same thing that every other guys I liked," I started "all he wanted was my sister." I saw Abby's micro expressions change she heard me. "Though when that one guy told her he had a thing for her and tried to kiss her she punched him in the face. Then she spent a good hour on peace serum."

"So you're not angry at her," I shook my head.

"I can't really blame them what guy would want a girl who hates being touched."  I frowned a bit. "hey Abs why did you start crying on the peace serum again?"

"I felt bad for feeling good when you were heart broken," Abby called over her shoulder.  "damn and people were saying your sister was the tough one," Trevor bumped Abby's shoulder. She just shrugged. 

"lets not forget you stabbed Peter in the hand with a fork and broke his nose," I added. Trevor started laughing. 

"well deserved I bet," Trevor laughed. 

"They both deserved it," she shook her head,

"thats the only time and will be the only times I dish something out like that. is when they deserve it."

"What about the fights?" Tris asked. 

"then I'll hope I'm either fighting Drew or Molly,"

"What about Peter?" Tris wore a sly smile. Abby cringed. 

"he's a good fighter, I'd loose in a heart beat." We entered the mess hall and I was surprised to see that it was practically clean like nothing happened. I sat down at the table and loaded my plate with food then my mouth. Tris sat next to me and Abby across from me. I looked over at the entrance of the mess hall checking for the others. At that moment Eric walked in and I froze. I suddenly remembered more about the food fight. Me; stupidly involving him in the fight but him happily joining along. My throat started to close slightly. He had nearly killed me the other day, then he was on my side after what happened with Peter, then during the food fight he pied me in the face. I was so used to the dark part of him and the dark cruelness in his eyes that it was weird to know that there was some light. He had a smile that turned his stoic and mean face to one that just light it up. He actually looked kind and someone that I would want to know. I shook my head. _He tried to kill you moron!_ I set my fork down.

"You okay?" Tris asked me. I looked at her and gave her one of my fake smiles.

"Yeah," I lied "just thinking," I went back to my food. I couldn't help but think of those two sides of Eric; The serious side that tried to kill me and the side where he had the warmest smile that no Amity could ever pull of even when they were injected with the peace serum. I gazed in his direction again; he looked the same as always, serious and an asshole.

"God I love that I can lie!" Christina explained as she sat next to Tris.

"That is good but trying everyday of your life reading every second you had when you weren't in school learning." Will shook his head as he grabbed a muffin.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tris asked them.

"About what we hate about our old factions," Christina said as she started filling her plate with food.

"Well that's easy," Al said as he sat down next to me. "Not having to tell the truth all of the time. for example," Al turned to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Zed I watch you in the shower," my jaw dropped a little. "Well one thing I hated being in Amity is I couldn't do this," I said to my friends across from me then elbowed Al in the ribs. "Even though I know it's a joke." Everyone started laughing.

"What about you Tris?" I asked her.

"I get to wear something other than grey," she shrugged.

"Oh and having to wear a dress all of the time," I cringed.

"God I hated those damn skirts I had to wear all of the time."

"And Always have to be smiling," Abby put on an obvious fake smile.

"Can't tell anyone a simple white lie," Christina sipped her coffee

"Or telling someone what they don't want to hear."

"Tests so many tests! And from my parents too!" the six of us started laughing hard.

"Well," Trevor pushed his empty tray away

"I want to get to training early or my mom will kill me." Trevor got up and dropped a kiss on my sister's lips and she blushed hard. I rolled my eyes and made a gaging sound. Abby kiss Trevor one more time as she flipped me off. Trevor left and I rolled my eyes again as my sister watched him walk away.

"So," she started

"you got Eric into the food fight last night?" I shrugged.

"He looked a little to clean at the time," I smiled and took a sip of my water. Once we were all done with our breakfast we started heading to the training room. We were laughing about how we all (except Tris) thought Four would be less of a Stiff if he had just gotten laid. At some point I jumped on to Will's back and he was carrying me that way to the training room. I loved having Will and Al around it was like having my two brothers back. I laughed as Al called Will an idiot as they do. I quiet down a bit as I heard talking.

"The Divergents a large problem," Eric was speaking with someone about Divergents. I slid off of Will's back and he stopped to looked at me.

"I'll catch up," I told him. Will nodded and continued down the hall way. I followed behind slowly till I reach the entrance of a corridor off to the side. I pressed myself against the wall and I heard both voices clearly.

"And what do you recommend that Jeanine hasn't thought of already." Max spoke in a condescending tone. Why are Max and Eric talking about Divergents? What is Jeanine trying to figure out?!

"We find them and kill them on the spot." My breath caught in my throat and my blood ran cold in my veins. I peeked around the corner. The two men stood there in the hallway. Eric had a serious face on (more serious than usual.) His strong arms were crossed over his thick chest.

"And what if people start asking questions?" Max asked him in an annoyed tone. Max crossed his own arms over his chest as he looked down on Eric (metaphorically Eric was a good six inches taller).

"We tell them they were Divergents and those who harbor the Divergents will be killed alongside them." Max sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was clear Max fedup with Eric. It almost seemed like he resented him.

"The only reason that you're a leader Eric is that Jeanine finds your psychotic tendencies useful." Eric was glaring at Max his jaw was locked and looked ready to kill. _I guess those would be his psychotic tendencies again_ , I thought half sarcastically. The men were silent with their eyes locked on each other. It was so quiet that you probably could hear my lungs burning from the breath I didn't realize I was holding. "You're a good leader Eric." Max finally broke the silence finally. "I don't want to have this discussion with you again. You own me that for what I did for your mother." I scowled slightly as I saw Eric tense at the mention of his mother. I pulled away from the corner and pressed my back against the wall. Okay Eric wants people like my sister dead. Which I have to tell her about. Jeanine also wants the Divergents gone. Why? No clue. Max did something for Eric's mother a long time ago and it's held over Eric's head. Also mom touchy subject with Eric. Anything else? I review the information in my head suddenly I started hearing a pair of boots walking towards me. My body tensed and I was frozen in place. I was going to get caught. How do I get out of this? Do I run? No they'll know someone was listening. I can't stay either! I closed my eyes and just started walking. Nobody will question if I just keep walking towards the training room right? I kept my head down and walked past the tunnel. When I thought I was in the clear I was instantly rammed into and my arm was grabbed tightly.

"What did you hear?!" Fuck fuck FUCK!

"Nothing," I told him playing coy. "I was just walking and you rammed into me!" I decided to snap at him. If I didn't I felt that he would have been suspicious about me. I could see the murder burning in Eric's eyes.

"what did you hear?" he asked me again. I rolled my eyes hopeing it would convince him and I decided tell him something I heard.

"I heard something about your mom I think," I told him. "I was really paying attention." Eric looked me in the eyes searching for something in them. Eric let go of my arm and shoved me forward.

"You're fighting Edward today," I scowled.

"What?"

"I told you that if you came anywhere near the training room I told you, you would be fighting today."

"Drew and Peter were assaulting me!" I yelled at him. Eric crossed his arms over his chest. I rolled my eyes. "what ever fine. I'll get my ass handed to me like you want." I walked away. I was angry my fists were clenched into fists. I wanted to hit him so badly but I couldn't he would defiantly kill me. Eric grabbed my arm and the touch was like electricity going through my system. I jolted and panic started to make it's way through my system.

"You caught me off guard twice," his tone was lethal and threatening but I couldn't help notice the bruises on his face. I also could help but notice that it looked like there were more of them.

"you could have taken him if you really wanted to. You even did a number on drew and Peter yesterday"

"That was just dumb luck," I told him.

"you were out number yesterday. and There is no such thing," Eric let me go with a shove. "get to the training room before I give you the extra fight instead of Edward." I sent him a glare and turned my back to him and made my way to the training room. When I got there I was the last to show up.

"Nice for you to join us," Four called me out causing everyone to looked at me. My jaw tightened and I moved over to the weights to work on my upper body. I stretched out my arms before I grabbed the twenties. Ten pounds was easy I worked with bags of grain heavier than that in Amity. I started working out my arms facing the mirror so I could keep an eye on everyone behind me, mainly Abby. Eric said he wanted Divergents dead and I only knew of one Divergent and that was her. I knew if she made it into Dauntless she would be safe. She was already a good amount of dauntless but she was still too close to the line for comfort. I watched Abby carefully as she worked on her punches and kicks they were sloppy and when her first fight came around she would undoubtedly lose and drop farther below the line. I looked around to check if Eric or any other leader was in the room. Once clear I put the weights back and jogged over to my sister.

"Hey Zed!" Abby.

 _"we need to talk later,"_  I signed. Abby scowled slightly.

"What?" I went to the other punching bag. I looked over and I saw Eric watching us. Abby noticed him too and nodded once.   

"Extra training later?" she asked

"oh yeah totally," I high fived her. "got to get you prepped for your first fight." She groaned. "your kicks are still pretty weak but your upper body strength is whats really working for you."

"and me being crazy unpredictable," She gave me a cocky smile. 

"that too."

"you need work on your punches though," she commented. 

"really?" I crossed my arms. 

"their good but their costing you fights. not enough power being them." 

"some of those bruises on Eric's face did come from me you know," I joked. 

"the face bruises easier, remember mom told us that." I scuffed. "try channeling your anger through your punches," she gestured to the bag. 

"well you still need to straighten your leg out more," I walked over to the bag. I got in a stance to attack the bag.

"Alright everyone gather up!" Four called while he was standing in the middle of the ring.

"saved by the bell." Abby commented. 

"as far as you think," I rolled my head with my left hand at the base of my neck. "I still have to fight Edward today." Abby snorted. We made our way to the ring along with the other initiates.

"Alright today I'm going to give you a tip that each of you should take into consideration in your fights during initiation and after."

"What do you think it is?" Chris asked. "Sh!" Will Abby and Tris hushed her. I kept my eyes fixed on Four as he continued to speak. "When you're fighting watch your opponents," Four told us, "watch for weaknesses or tells."

"Tells?" one of the other Candors asked. "A clue to someone's next move," Four explained. Four looked at me "Zed, join me up here." I swallowed hard and moved forward.

"Take a fighting stance," he ordered. I did. "Now attack me." I didn't move. Great did Eric convince him in to also make my life a living hell? "I don't have all day Softie," my jaw tightened and I got angry. I swung my right leg at his ribs but he caught my foot and pushed me back. I fell back on my ass and I looked up at him. "Can anyone tell me her tells?" Four called. Nobody spoke up.

"Her jaw locked and a spark lit up in her eyes when Four called her a softie," Eric spoke up from the back. Everyone looked at him. "Other than that what else did she do?" Eric's eyes were locked on Four's like he was challenging him.

"She shifted her weight before she kicked?" Will asked with a mix of nervousness and confidence.

"So obvious that a blind man could see it," my jaw tightened and I thought back on our fight.

"Well you should learn not to gloat when your opponent is down!" I snapped at Eric. "It kind of leaves you open and distracted when you call them pathetic." Eric Smirked at that.

"You shouldn't let people anger you so easily either," He told me. "Learn to ignore people when they yell that you should be kicking my ass instead of turning me on." I blushed hard out of embarrassment. Peter and his friends started laughing.

"I knew that's what she was doing!" Peter said as he laughed. After his little comment everyone started laughing at me. Normally I would be angry but I was just far too embarrassed to do anything but sit there on the ring floor. God just someone kill me now! I covered my face and brought my knees up to my chest. I was trying my best just to clasp in on myself.

"Enough!" both Four and Eric called. Some people stopped laughing but some didn't.

"Edward in the ring your fighting Twin one" Eric said and walked off. I looked up to see Edward step into the ring. He wasn't laughing at all he actually look disgusted. Edward walked over to me and held out his hand to me. I took his hand and he pulled me up off the floor.

"Thanks," I mumbled

"No problem," he started over to his side of the ring.

"Go easy and I'll kill you in your sleep," I told Edward. Edward gave me a half cocky grin.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Edward looked over at Four.

"take your stances," Four called to us. Edward took an easy stance while I took a shakey one. Edward was the top initiate so I knew I was going to lose this round.

"You got this Zed!" Will called. I let out a shaky breath.

"I wouldn't try flirting with him!" Peter called "I think Myra would kill you before you even say hi." Everyone started laughing again. _Come on Zed don't let him get to you_ , I told myself but I could feel my face heat up again along with me feeling like an idiot.

"Go!" Four called.

"Nothing personal," Edward said as he swung a round house kick to the side of my head. I tried ducking out of the way but he clipped me and I was knocked to the ground. My head bounced off the floor with a loud bang. I looked up at Edward as he was going to kick me in the gut. I rolled just as he brought his foot down. I jumped up fast back onto my feet and took my defensive stance. My arms were blocking my face. Edward stood across from me in an attack stance waiting for me to strike. I watched a couple of Edward's fights and that's how he usually won. He waited them out using their next attack against them. Unfortunately I was growing impatient and annoyed.

"You don't have all day!" Eric yelled from across the room. So I attacked first just relying on dumb luck. I charged at Edward but then duck under his fist that was aimed at my throat. I swung a side kick at his ribs channeling all over my rage through my kick. Edward stumbled as my boot made contact. My heart was pounding hard in my chest and I could feel my pain meds wearing off. I swung a punch at Edward's face but he grabbed it then punched me in the face refracting my nose. I let out a painful cry and he knocked me to the ground. I rolled on to my side and I looked up at Edward just as his boot made contact with my face. 

* * *

 

 The medic put the last piece of tap on the metal thing that would allow my nose to heal straight. He walked off with his med kit and Edward came up to me from after his run with Mrya.

"You okay?" Edward asked me a little breathless.

"I've had worse," I gave him a half cocky smile.

 "You did a good job though despite you still being injured," he told me. "and being called out like that by both Eric and Peter."

"Again," I added.

"Again," He corrected. Myra walked up with a shy smile and handed me an ice pack.

"For your head." I took the ice pack and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks," I placed it on my temple where Edward kicked me.

 "Okay ranks are up!" Four called. I got off the bench and made my way over to the rank bored. I looked up at the bored and only looked at the important names in my book.

9\. Will

16\. Christina

20\. Abigail

**31\. Tris**

**33\. Al**

Abby had improved by one. I smiled and elbowed her but she wore a frown

"You dropped," Abby frowned as she spoke to me. I looked back at the ranks and she was right. I went from eleven to nineteen in just a couple of days.

"Doesn't matter," I told her, "I'm still above the line I'll freak out when I hit twenty one." twenty one was the last number above the line. it meant salvation to those below and doom to those already above.

"Alright ten minute water break!" Eric called to us. Everyone broke away from the bored but I kept looking at it. How did I get from eleven to nineteen? I glanced at Eric who was staring at me. I looked back at the bored and scuffed.

"Trying to tell me I should stop shooting my mouth off?" I asked him.

"You haven't improved much either," he told me, "the only thing keeping you above the line is you gun skills." I looked back at the bored.

"Then what am I doing wrong?" I asked him. "Your kicks and punches are sloppy," I scowled, "their straight but you're still hesitant about them you may not even notice It." he told me.

"Must be my Amity programming," I said sarcastically.

"That usually why Amities have a hard time getting through Dauntless initiation," Eric stepped closer to me. "Even the most ruthless people that come out of Amity have to fight what they learned there. It's a transfer's automatic instinct to go to their former factions traits," He told me. "Even I automatically went into my Erudite trait when I first got here."

"What did you do?" I asked raising my eye brow at him. Eric cracked a half smile and snorted

"Shot my mouth off and thought I was the smartest guy in the room by saying it's impossible for my trainers to know my greatest fears."

"Sounds like you were the trouble initiate," I joked.

"More of one then you are actually," I was slightly offended.

"you mean I'm not the biggest trouble initiate Dauntless has ever seen?" I place my hand over my heart scandalized. That got Eric to crack a small genuine smile.

"You shoot your mouth off more than anyone I've ever met and you piss me off more than the Stiff." I rolled my eyes then looked back at the bored.

"Why are you being so helpful anyways?" I asked him.

"I'm your trainer I'm supposed to be helpful," he told me. I raised my pierced eye brow at him again. Eric rolled his eyes then said "and I wanted to say I didn't mean to embarrass you with what I said." I frowned in confusion. Did Eric, the fearless giant prick and biggest psycho I ever seen; just apologize? Before I could say anything he walked away from me. Okay bipolar much?

"What was that about?" Will asked me as he walked up.

"You tell me your both from Erudite." I shook my head and ran my hand through the back of my hair.

"Look I studied a lot of things in Erudite but the behaviors of older Erudite borns transferred to Dauntless is not one of them."

"You knew a bit about him yesterday," I crossed my arms over my chest.

"That's because I admire some of his mother's work and how hard she worked to get where she is."

"Get back to work!" our trainers called.

"Run with me," I told him and we bolted from our spot as Four called Myra to fight Drew. Will and I started running around the room.

"You look ridiculous with that thing on your face," he told me. "I'm thinking about taking it off so it wouldn't straighten out," I told him.

"Why?" he asked me.

"Come on tell me the others aren't hoping to have scars when they get out of initiation," I laughed.

"True," he shook his head.

"Also the more people can tell me apart from Abby the better," I told him.

"Why?"

"Do you know how many love confessions I got from people thinking I was Abby?" I asked him.

"A lot?"

"Understatement," Will winced at what I said. We rounded a corner then I thought for a moment. "So how much stuff did you learn in Erudite?" I asked him.

"Astronomy, Greek and roman myths I took Latin and a lot of stuff so I could be a doctor or Medic." He told me.

"Being a medic would come in handy here in dauntless." I told him. I stopped when we ran behind a pillar and I knew we were out of sight from our trainers prying eyes. Will stopped and scowled a little.

"What's wrong?" he asked me. I thought for a moment debating if I could trust him let alone ask him without him asking questions.

"Can I trust you?" I finally asked him.

"Are you really asking me that?" he asked me and seemed a little offended "I'm your best friend of course you can trust me." I stood there biting my nails debating whether I should ask him or not. he was my best friend is I couldn't trust him who else could I trust. but this was Abby's life I was putting on the line. I took in a deep breath and made my decision. 

 "What do you know about Divergents?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last of the transfer over chapters. after this they will be all fresh and original!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a few changes since I'm adding a chapter in the middle. mostly because of two things. while on Tumblr I found a photo of Jai Courtney around the time of filming of the first divergent movie and it is in fact quite curly and I was also reading another Eric fanfiction and they kept saying "Eric was squinting at the tablet" made me want to add another part.

I lay on my stomach as I watched a small trail of ants walk across the frame of my cot. It was late at night and the only light came from the deep blue wall lights which allowed me to see them. I wasn't able to sleep that night because what Will had told me earlier today (or yesterday) was repeatedly echoing in my head.

_"I don't know that much about them. All I know is that I wouldn't want to be one," he told me._

_"Why?" my heart was racing fast in my chest and my hands instantly became sweaty. "They fit into more than one faction so they are seen as a threat. Most serums don't even work on them."_

_"What do you mean most serums?" I had asked him._

_"Their aware during the aptitude test and Dauntless fear simulations. They can even manipulate their surroundings in those types of states. From what I learned their loose cannons and unpredictable. But what I think is, if they heard all about that the government sees them as a threat they would try to fit in as much as possible."_  

I don't know why I didn't tell Abby about what Will said or that I over heard Eric. I turned onto my side and there was Abby sleeping with a half smile on her face. She was sleeping on her side with her arm resting on her arm and it was extended into the isle between the cots. Her other arm was on top her body and her hair was everywhere and the hair pony tail she had it in was practically nonexistent.

"Trevor," she mumbled in her sleep. I rolled my eyes and rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. Unpredictable Abby has defiantly been that lately. She stabbed Peter in the hand, and punched him. she kissed a guy first, she's rising through the ranks pretty fairly hell she even chose the faction I tested as. The extra training during the day was working out pretty well. I got out of my bed and slipped on my boots. It probably looked weird wearing pajamas and then combat boots. I walked out of the dorms and down the hallway into the pit. My mind was racing and I just wanted to clear my head. I turned down different hallways till I found the roof access where we usually had done out gun drills. I climbed the stairs I reached the landing and noticed the door was slightly propped open. I pressed my hand flat against the door and push open trying not to make a sound. unfortunately the door creaked loudly. I cringed and came around the door hoping I was the only one up here. 

"What are you doing up past curfew?" I spun around quickly to see Eric sitting on an air-conditioning unit. 

"I...I couldn't sleep." Shit! he's going to figure out I over heard him and Max talking earlier. Eric turned back around. 

"Yeah I couldn't either." he took a long ring out of a green bottle. "to be honest I'm not even sure your here right now." I frowned. 

"What do you mean?" I came around and stood next to him. I noted new bruises on his face that were just purpling. 

"Absinthe," He held the green bottle to me. 

"Right Worm Wood make you see things." I decided to sit on the unit with him. "We used to grow it in some of the Amity green houses along with some of the other stuff for the factions alcohols."

"You know before I transferred I never had a drop of alcohol," he smiled and took another swig. 

"How come I don't believe that?" 

"In Erudite they said it did to much damage to the body. but they also permitted one glass of red wine with dinner since it is good for the heart." 

"I knew that actually," I wore a half smile. Eric gave me a side look. I shrugged.  "My mom told me a few things I helped her in the medical bay in Amity. She's a healer over there." Eric chuckled. "What?" I asked him. 

"My mom is a doctor, and I mean medical doctor. Though she does dabble in experimenting in serums for medical purposes." I crossed my legs and I looked up at the night sky. 

"That is a bit of a coincidence," I gave the sky a half smile. The stars were shining brightly and glittered across the sky. I felt the bottle tap my arm. 

"Want some?" I looked down at the bottle then him. 

"I thought you weren't sure if I was real?" I teased. He shrugged, 

"If you want some take some. but if I were you I'd defiantly hurry up because according to a lot of people here in Dauntless. I'm oddly a nice drunk." He gave me a boyish smile.  

"That I some how believe," I took the bottle and took a swig. It was gross, I was not a person who liked the taste of licorice. I swallowed it then gagged. Eric started laughing in a boyish way. I shot him a glare. 

"I'm not a fan either," he smiled and took the bottle. Eric looked down at his watch.

"It's.... can you read that?" he asked. He tilted his watch to me. 

"It's two in the morning," Jesus it was that late. Eric handed me the bottle again and I took a swig. We sat in silence just enjoying the cool air. I looked over at him and he was weirdly calm. I frowned as I noticed a glint in his eyes.  "are you okay?" I asked him. He looked at me quickly and wiped his eyes. 

"yeah," I frowned. I handed him back the bottle and he took a few good swallows. 

"you know back in Amity, I was caught once time trying some of the wines," Eric raised an eyebrow at me. I nodded with a cheeky grin on my face. "I was trying this amazing red wine, and I was caught by the barrel by the guys who were about to bottle it. They turned me into Johanna." I smiled a little wider.

"she never told my parents. but every time she got a bottle of wine after that, she would share it with me. She taught me how to appreciate a good wine." I took the bottle that Eric offered and took a swig. I stared at the bottle as it started waving. "and now theres the wormwood." Eric started chuckling. 

"wow, you really are a rebel," he smiled. 

"oh says the guy who never drank before coming into Dauntless," I teased. 

"is it weird that I like this version of you better than the smart ass trouble initiate?" he asked me as he drained the last of the Absinthe. 

"a little," I giggled "of course I like drunk you better too." 

"everyone likes drunk me better!" he bumped my shoulder with his. "and I didn't mean drunk you." he sat the empty bottle between us. "so why couldn't you sleep?" he asked. I drew my knees in and shrugged deciding to go with a half truth. Because if I told him the full truth he may sober up and throw me off the roof, if he found out I had over heard him and Max. And the bottle was a good size bottle so hopefully he wouldn't remember what happened tonight. 

"I just have a lot on my mind," I hugged my knees. 

"Like what?" more half truths. 

"I'm worried about my sister. and I'm worried about getting in to dauntless. Fuck! I'm mostly worried about her getting into dauntless!"  I ran my hand through my hair "she didn't even test as Dauntless!" that part was a full truth. she wasn't Dauntless. Eric snorted.

"Well she sure fooled me." I shook my head and Eric sighed. "Okay just because I'm drunk right now and it literally looks like you are a shiny glittery... pixie.... and you look really pretty right now.... I mean really pretty and glowing." he shook his head "doesn't mean I can not give good advice right now." I scowled " I know you are worried about your sister. but she's doing amazing for someone who didn't test as Dauntless. hell she could be the first of her class. Four tested as Abnegation as well as your friend Tris." I frowned 

"how do you know that?" I asked him. He shrugged. 

"I'm a leader. I can find out anything if I want." I looked down and started biting my nails. "The point is. You also need to worry about yourself too. I don't know what it's like to have a sibling. you are one of the best initiates here. your a pain in the ass. but your dedicated as hell. and you have to put up with Peter still being here. it doesn't seem like what he did bothers you anymore!" I looked down at my hands. 

"it still does," Eric looked at me. "I just suppress the feeling or focus on something else. I still hate Peter for what he did. but I'm not going to let it get in the way of me getting into dauntless." Eric picked up the bottle. 

"I should have brought a second one up here."

"yeah because your not drunk enough," I teased. 

"I am only slightly drunk," he defended. 

"Eric you just called me a pretty shiny glittery glowing pixie. you're clearly drunk. " Eric shrugged

"but you are pretty. I'd have to be blind not to think it." 

"no your drunk which is why you're thinking it. plus hallucinating!" 

"really what you do you see right now?" he gave me a half smile. 

"everything is just wobbling," I gave him a half smile. "and you are defiantly not a sparkly pixie." I bumped him with my shoulder. He looked at his watch again and forced his focus. Then he showed me his watch. It was my turn to force my focus. "I don't know."

"well we both have a bit of alcohol in our system that should help us sleep," he nodded. "I'll walk you back to the dorm." Eric stood up wobbled for a moment then stood straight. he held his hand out. then pulled it away quickly. "right no touching." he drunkenly mumbled. I smiled 

"I'm getting better at it," I told him as I slid off the air-conditioner unit. Eric nodded, I bumped his shoulder. "I won't tell anyone about this. or I'll throw myself out of dauntless," I gave him a cocky smile. He gave me a half one and nodded. We walked back down the stair back into the pit. Eric almost fell a couple times due to him being drunker than we both originally thought. When we made it to the pit he tripped I tried to grab him but he pulled me down with him. We both started laughing. "You are so drunk!" Eric continued laughing. It almost made be forget that something was wrong with him. But I remembered instantly. I also remembered when he had choked me out and yesterday when he said he wanted divergents dead. god damn he was confusing. I helped Eric up and he walked me out of the pit. I started biting my nails. 

"you thinking again," he slurred lightly. I dropped my hand. 

"are you sure your okay?" I asked him. Eric smiled and ran a hand through his short hair. 

"once an Amity always and Amity right?" He gave me a half smile. he took in a deep breath. "just something I should be used too by now. It's still difficult when it happens. but I'll be fine in the morning." we stopped outside the dorms. "I still don't know if you're really here or not but. I needed a laugh and weirdly not being alone was nice." I smiled at that. 

"well need a sad drinking buddy again, I'm happy to help." I mocked saluted. "just make sure your sober when you first get me okay?" he nodded and turned to walk away. I rolled my eyes. "hey Eric!" Eric turned around.

"thank you for sticking up for me against Peter those times. and I promise I won't tell anyone about tonight." Eric nodded. 

"if you are real I promise you won't be in trouble tomorrow. Though lets pretend nothing happened." I saluted again and I walked back into the dorm. 

* * *

 The lights flashed on and I was instantly awakened. I shielded my eyes as the banging began. I sat up instantly before everyone else and I pinched my eyes. 

"didn't you sleep?" Four asked me in a half condescending way.

"Very little," Four nodded.

"Just do your best, I'll make sure you don't fight today." I liked Four, he was an asshole most of the time but he could have his nice guy moments. Unlike his worse half.... right I was up late drinking with Eric.... did he drunkenly call me pretty. 

"Thank you sir but that's not necessary." He nodded then began his wake up call.

"We're running outdoor gear! Breakfast after run!" he called. I got out of my cot and pulled off my sleep shirt and pulled on my sports bra followed by a short sleeved shirt. I pulled on my yoga pants and grabbed my boots and socks as I made went to the bathroom. I set my stuff by the sink and grabbed my toothbrush. The cold concrete nipped at my bare toes and I closed my eyes. I didn't realize how tired I was so this run may be harder than the other ones. I rinsed my tooth brush and poured my sweet mint tooth paste onto my brush.

"Morning," Christina said groggily. She was still in her t-shirt and pants-less and also bare footed.

"Morning," I said with my mouth full of tooth paste. Christina started brushing her teeth next to me. I leaned over to spit in the sink and I noticed that she glanced at me. In fact, every couple seconds she would glance my way. I looked at her and she glanced at me again but this time she tried to give me an innocent smile. I spat out my tooth paste. "Everything okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she was lying. I knew because she stopped looking at me and kept her eyes on her reflection as she brushed her teeth. I kept an eye on her as I started brushing my teeth again. "So I saw you and Will talking yesterday." I froze. She saw us talking! Does she know I was asking him about Divergence? "Are you guys… a thing?" I looked at Chris with my tooth brush still in my mouth.

"What?" I asked around my tooth brush. Chris pulled her's out of her mouth and spit.

"Are you and Will dating?" I couldn't help but laugh. Was she really that clueless? They flirted nonstop and she had no idea that he was just as interested in her as much she was in him.

"What?" I took my tooth brush out of my mouth and spat. 

"God no!" I told her while still laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"Chris I don't date." Christina rolled her eyes and face palmed.

"Right the no touching thing. I forgot," she dropped her hand from her face. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I smiled and turned back to the mirror. "plus I just don't trust guys. There all a bunch of assholes"

"Who are a bunch of assholes?" Will asked as he came into the bathroom.

"Men," Christina clarified. Will looked at us with a confused expression.

"Thanks I guess," he looked between us.

"Well you and Al are the only exceptions," I told him "your tolerable assholes."

"Thanks!" Will said with a half shocked half unamused look. I laughed then rinsed my mouth out.

"I'll be in the pit." I grabbed my boots and socks and made my way out to the pit. When I got out into the hall the concrete was cooler than it was in the dorm it was almost uncomfortable. I let a hand drag against the wall and I let my mind drift. I loved how calm it was in the mornings here. I appreciated it highly since I wasn't really a morning person. (given my Amity early farming morning past.) It gave me that feeling that Dauntless valued a good night's sleep over bright cheery early mornings. I let out a yawn once again. I'll just close my eyes every second I can get. I came out into the pit and it was quiet. There were a few people out and in the middle of the pit was Four. He was by the rock in the middle of the pit and waiting for us to get out.

"Not surprised your ready first," Four commented. As we waited for the others I pulled on my socks and boots. As I was lacing up my combat boots a half asleep and hungover Eric shuffled his way over to Four. Eric looked like he literally just rolled out of bed. His pants were half done up and he has his shirt and boots in one hand. exposing his bare chest and solid muscles. His hair was sticking up in weird places and I never even noticed because it was so gelled up that I would have never guessed it was naturally curly.

"What am I doing awake?" he asked Four out of annoyance and he rubbed one of his eyes. I smiled lightly because how c…. AND ENDING THOUGH PROCESS RIGHT THERE! "I have errands to take care of again," Four told him. Eric dropped his hand and glared at Four.

"And why didn't you tell me this yesterday?" Four stood there calmly like Eric's anger never bothered him. I guess being in the same initiate class takes the fear out of people.

"I just got Max's orders today." He told him. Eric glared at him for a second then finally nodded.

"Okay go," Four started to walked off. He pointed at Four with something black in his hand "but if you wake me up without enough time to at put my contacts in I'll kill you." Four nodded.

"fair enough."  Four turned to leave then stopped.  "Zed isn't fighting today she's still sore from her last two fights. So she's an easy target."

"Just go," Eric snapped and pinched the bridge of his nose with the black thing still in his hand. Four left with out another word. Eric looked over at me and with his calm exterior. "What are you doing here so early anyways?" he asked me. I looked up at him and shrugged.

"I didn't sleep well last night," shrugged as I started lacing up my other boot. I stood up and gave Eric a fake happy- to-see-the-world-smile.

"Christ you're a morning person," he grumbled as he pulled on his t-shirt. I frowned instantly.

"I would shoot myself in the head if that was true," I told him. Eric raised an eyebrow at me. "I smiled out of habit; everyone in Amity is a morning person. It's pretty exhausting."

"I'm suddenly glad I didn't pick to go there when I was sixteen," he said. I crossed my arms and looked over to see if Four was far enough away or if anyone else was in hearing range. 

"so hows your head?" I asked him. Eric gave me a questioning look then it dawned on him. he dropped his hands in his head. 

"christ I wasn't hallucinating," I gave him a half smile. 

"yup and sorry still not a Shiny glowing sparkly pixie," I teased. He glared at me for that. I snorted and tried to force back a laugh. 

"if I didn't make you that promise last night." he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"and I promised I wouldn't say a thing," I held my hands up. Eric shook his head and unfolded the black thing in his hands. It was a pair of glasses with a thick black frame. Eric put them on and groaned. and now I knew what he meant by contacts. 

"I hate these stupid things." Eric grumbled. I don't know how but the curls and the glasses combined made Eric look like almost sweet. Eric looked approachable and like someone I would want to be friends with. yet at the same time there was still the intimidation factor. maybe because I knew his reputation and he did say he hated them. so maybe when he had to wear his glasses in public it only made it easier for him to become angry. Eric gave me a cold look and I averted my eyes quickly. People started walking into the room and casting quick looks between us. I looked back at Eric and he had his leader thing about him again.

"Make sure you keep up," he told me. He walked away from me and someone spoke up behind me.

"Do I want to ask?" I could hear Peter's cocky condescending smirk in his voice.

"Go eat a dick Peter," I snapped. I was still on edge from what Peter did. but I was trying to force myself to be okay with it and pretend it didn't happen. probably not the best method go go about things but it will have to do till initiation was over. Peter came around and I could see that cocky condescending smirk on his face. God how much I wanted to smack that smirk off his face.

"Ah that's no way to talk to me is it?" he smiled. I took a quick glance at Eric as he was fixing his pants. "What concerned that your boyfriend won't come to your rescue you?" I glared at Peter.

"Just out of curiosity why do you think I have such low standers?" Peter started laughing. My jaw tightened "What's so funny?" I asked him.

"Sorry," he said, "It's just funny thinking that you have high standers since not even a blind dying ninety year old factionless man would even give you a second look." He started laughing again. My hand tightened into a fist as he continued laughing. You're not going to hit him. My anger started to stir in the pit of my stomach and I could feel my nails digging hard into my meaty palms. Hit him and he'll just do something worse later.

"A guy must be a eunuch, be desperate or incredibly drunk if he wants to screw you." Drunk right Eric only told me I was pretty when he was drunk and my first boyfriend was using me only to win over Abby. I turned away from him. "damn Amity why the cold shoulder?" he started laughing. "does hearing the truth suck?" yeah it did. So without even thinking I punched Peter hard in the face refracting his nose. Peter let out a quick yell and grabbed his nose.

"Enough!" Eric yelled before Peter could even glare at me. I glanced over at Eric and he still didn't even have his boots on. My jaw tightened and I sent Peter a quick glare before I walked off. I walked over to my friends as they were coming into the pit.

"What's wrong?" Al asked as I was coming up to them.

"Nothing," I said through my teeth. I looked at my fist and saw a small trickle of blood on it. I wiped my hand off on my pants then I gave my friends one of my best fake smiles. "So, ready for some training today!" God I do sound like a morning person! Shoot me now! "Okay, gather up we're running!" Eric called I looked over to see him tying up his boots. I moved to the back of my friends group and stood with Will.

"he does know were not in erudite right?" Will teased.  

"I wouldn't say that around him." Will gave me a curious look. "He is going to have a rough time today," I commented to Will. 

"Peter?" I shook my head. 

"Eric he's really hungover today," Will nodded. I told Abby and Tris as they got into the Pit. After everyone was in the pit; Eric stood up.

"We'll be doing one mile lap around the usual course. Those who fall behind will lose points." Eric gave me a quick glare as he said the next part. "It should be easy so I doubt any of you should fall behind." I glared over at Peter as he started laughing with his friends. God if he makes it into Dauntless I'll push him into the chasm. "Okay let's go!" Eric yelled as he started running. I started running with my friends. We ran through the pit and down the corridors of Dauntless till we reach the training room. We ran through it and out the back door onto our running course outside the compound. Will was holding a good pace closer to the middle of the group with Christina and Al. Abby, Tris and I were closer to the back of the group (but not to the point where we would be considered left behind) We rounded a building and people started slowing down. We were in the middle of the group and keeping a good pace for about a quarter of a mile. My broken ribs started to sting again and I began to slow down.

 _Just take it easy,_ I thought, keep a good enough pace where you don't lose points and you don't allow the pain to worsen. I took in a sharp breath and let it out smoothly. I caught my sister giving me a quick glance as she jogged beside me. 

"You okay?" Abby asked as I started falling back a little more.

"Running and broken ribs still don't mix." I said between each breath.

"At least we aren't doing six miles like last time," she smiled. I scuffed out of amusement. I looked back at the group in front of us about to tell Abby that I couldn't agree with her more; but Peter looked back at us then slowed down till he was right next to us.

"What's wrong Softie? Can't keep up?" Peter's voice irritated me so I sped up till I was running ahead of him. I made it to the middle of the group but still closer to the back. I smiled (even though my ribs wanted to murder me) as I tried to keep that pace ahead of him. Peter then suddenly ran passed me taking his place closer to the front of the group. My jaw tightened and I glared at him as he decided to run backwards and taunt me. "Why so slow Softie!" he yelled "Still have a boo boo from when your boyfriend beat the crap out of you?" 

"I thought you said Eric didn't have low standards!" I shouted back at him as I sprinted forward.I started running at my full speed and went ahead of Peter again but this time I didn't stop. Peter started running too trying to best me. We ran past the rest of our fellow initiates. Eric had been a good couple feet ahead of everyone but we were catching up fast. Eric looked back at us just as we started to pass him. _See I can keep a good pace!_ I thought as I could hear him stop. I kept running trying to keep ahead of Peter. But each breath grew increasingly painful and I wanted to stop but that would mean giving up to Peter. That was not going to happen! I made a turn in following the usual route. I looked back for a second and saw that Peter had cut down an alley trying to get in front of me. "MOTHERFUCKER!" I made my next turn down a crossing alley way and ran down the dirty path. I kept running down the alley till I saw Peter come across the one I was going down. I turned sharply down the alley and started running after him. Peter looked back at me then ahead. He tried running faster but I was gaining on him. Peter ran to one of the waist height rusted silver trash cans and knocked it into my path. He kept running as the trash can spilled over into the middle of the alley way blocking my path. I picked up my pace a little and leapt over the trash can. As I ran faster so did my breathing and every breath became agonizingly painful. I closed my eyes tightly and gritted my teeth together. Christ I wanted to stop! Just breathe Zed! Pain is just weakness leaving the body! Just push past it and RUN! I opened my eyes to see Peter leave the alley way. I followed him running out of the alley and we were heading straight back to the training room. _DON'T LET HIM GET THERE FIRST_! I yelled at myself I started pushing my top speed trying to pass Peter. I bit my lip hard as I ran after him. I pushed my feet to go faster gaining on him. _Once through those doors you can stop_ , I told myself. Peter looked back at me and tried forcing his limit. I ran faster till I was shoulder to shoulder with him. Yes yes YES! You got him! I was pushing my speed a little faster but still shoulder to shoulder with him.

"Not bad softie!" he said as he let out a breath "but not good enough." The next thing I knew, I was feeling his hands burning their way on me. Then, I felt the ground make hard contact with me. The already agonizing pain that was going through my body erupted as I hit the ground. I let out a sharp scream and I grabbed my broken ribs. I curled into a ball on my side and both gritted my teeth and bit my lip to stop myself from screaming out in pain again. Tears started rolling down my cheeks with each breath I tried to force into my lungs. I bit harder into my lip till I tasted my own blood. God, I just wanted to lay there screaming and crying but if I was caught by Eric; hello Factionless life and the death of my sister. I whimpered and I pushed myself up onto my hands and knees. My ribs started screaming at me to just lay back down and don't even breathe. I looked up again and my rage started roaring to life again. Peter was watching me with his cocky condescending smirk plastered on his face. He was leaning against the door frame with a water bottle in his hand. "I'd hurry up if I were you!" he called "I think your boyfriend is about to round the corner!"

"Jump in to the chasm you fucking prick!" I yelled. I knew he would have done something worse! I just fucking knew it! I hugged my upper torso trying to hold back my yelling and biting more into my bottom lip. I whimpered and more of my tears rolled down my cheeks. Christ I still didn't want to move but I had too. I forced myself to sit up then to my feet. I gripped my ribs tightly and I started walking back to the training room. Every step freaking hurt my ribs and it made me even more pissed off. Peter watched me as I entered the training room.

"You should watch where you're going next time Softie," my hands clenched into fists. Breath you punched him already today, I walked over to the small set of bleachers and sat down holding onto my ribs. God I was so tired and in so much fucking pain that it wasn't even funny. I dropped my head in my hands trying to stop myself from crying and trying to force back more screams of pain. I looked up just as I heard more people run into the training room. My fellow initiates started getting water while our leader looked back at the half of the group the fell behind.

"Who was first?!" Edward asked.

"I was!" Peter gloated.

"Softie had no chance."

"Go to fucking hell!" my voice cracked as I dropped my head in my hands again. I took in a couple of breaths trying to force the pain away. I heard a pair of boot approach me and then someone's finger lifted up my chin. I looked up to meet the pale blue eyes set behind a pair of glasses.

"You okay?" Eric asked me. A couple tears rolled down my cheeks. Does it look like I'm fucking okay?! I wanted to yell.

"I'm fine Sir," I decided to stick with the good solider routine. Eric scowled lightly.

"How much pain are you in?" he asked as he knelt down in front of me. My lip quivered lightly and decided to lie.

"Not much I'm just a wimp." Eric shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't cry when your ribs got broken in the first place," He commented.

"I'm pretty sure you're the one who broke them," I grabbed my ribs and ripped my face out of his hand. Eric stood up and held out a hand to me.

"Come on let get you to the infirmary, again." I looked over just as Abby was running into the training room. Is this all just a ploy to get to her? I looked back at Eric as he was waiting for me to react.

"I'm fine I don't need to see a medic," I told him. I tried to stand up but my ribs exploded into pain again. I whimpered and sat back down as more tears started flowing down my face. Christ stop crying you look so weak and pathetic right now! But my fucking god it hurts so damn much!

"If your fine then we must be in Candor right now," Eric said out of annoyance. I glared at him but I doubt he even took me one percent seriously since I was crying like a fucking baby. "If you actually want to be fine come with me to the medic," he looked around then spoke quietly. "remember what I told you about my mom last night? she just came up with a serum that will heal broken bones ten times faster than normal." I looked from his light blue eyes to over to Abby. "Your sister will be fine." He said as he stood back up. He held out his hands again. I looked at his hand then back at him. I groaned then tried to push myself off the bleacher. The pain shot across my side and I gasped in pain causing more tears to roll down my cheeks. "Okay come on," he said then threw one of my arms around his neck and one of his arms going under my knees and the other to support my back. He picked me up bridle style and the contact with his chest and my ribs caused a bit more pain then me trying to stand up on my own. "Everyone break for breakfast while I take Twin One to the infirmary!" he called. I looked over at my friends and saw concern over their faces.

"What happened?" My sister ran over to us.

"I'm taking her to the infirmary come if you want," Eric said and started walking with me in his arms. Abby ran ahead and held the door open. The three of us made our way to the infirmary. Every move Eric made had me nearly screaming in pain. The fact he was also touching me didn't help either. It wasn't as bad if his bare skin was touching mine. Eric had a lot of bare skin showing but thankfully I was covered. Once we got to the infirmary Eric sat me down on one of the beds and went to get a medic. I wrapped my arms around myself trying not to cry out or just cry period. Abby placed her hand on my back.

"What happened?" she asked me. I looked up at her as more tears soaked my face causing me to have a headache.

"I'll give you one guess," I said half sarcastically. Abby frowned and then sent over a glare over at Eric.

"No the other one," I told her. Abby looked back at me; it was obvious she was more than just pissed off.

"What did he do?" her voice sounded almost lethal. Just as I was about to tell her Eric had come back with a medic. The medic was just as tall as Eric but he had dark brown hair and eyes and a tattoo going up the side of his neck and one of a snake wrapping its way down his left arm. He wore combat boots with black skinny jeans tucked into his boots and a black short sleeved shirt that had the words 'I look fucking good today' across the front. The shirt was tight fitting on him and he was built more like Four than Eric. He looked like he would be the same age or a little younger than both Four and Eric. Eric stood behind him as he took a purple vile and inserted it into syringe. He took my arm and injected the serum into my veins and walked away. 

"the serum should start working in no time." Eric told both me and Abby. He made a gesture to abby with his head. "go get some breakfast. then head back to training Four should be there by the time you are done." Abby looked over at me then him. "She'll be fine." Abby nodded and left the room. I bit my lip and looked down. "you should be fully healed by the end of the day." I looked up at Eric. 

"so enough time for you to have me pack my things and leave Dauntless forever?" Eric shook his head. 

"no you'll just miss a day of training. well with us anyway," I frowned. "there are security cameras all over dauntless. we know you and your sister have been training in the evenings and the stiff has been training in the mornings." I looked down "it's really been helping you and your sister improve." I gave Eric a quick glance "now with you being healed you should start climbing through the ranks faster now." Eric took a step back. "now get some rest. if you can make it to training today. if not we'll see you tomorrow morning." I nodded. 

"thank you," I said quietly. Eric nodded and he left. I leaned my head back against the raised bed and closed my eyes. Aw sleep the only touch I'll ever truly except till death touches me herself, Morbid but true.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been brought to my attention I forgot a chapter by a past reader. (meliss1627) so I'll be working on the newest chapter and fixing my mistake. I knew something was up a while ago because there should have been one more chapter.... but I thought I check that I had everyone so I'll be fixing my mistake! so hold on till the next chapter. it would have been out sooner but the whole cookie situation with Ao3 and not letting me update with to many cookies.... cost me the chapter. so hopefully that should be up soon but for now I'll be fixing the order of the chapters you may want to start again at chapter 11. sorry about that folks! 
> 
> ( December, 27, 2017) it has been corrected and should be fine now! I hope you guys enjoy this!

I ended up missing the whole day of training. but luckily I still had my extra training with Abby. Which was where I was now and explaining what I had happened the pervious day. minus the drinking with Eric part(..... I wasn't sure how to explain that to myself let alone another person. I'm going to talk to Will about it layer)

"Shit," Abby dropped drown from the salmon ladder after I finishing telling her the Eric part I could explain. She bit her lip and paced back and forth. casting glances at me making sure she didn't miss anything I signed.

 _"I also asked Will what he knew about divergents,"_ I told her.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" she yelled at me.

 _"I trust Will!"_ I signed furiously.

"He could be eyes for them!" it was my turn to glare at her.

" _I trust Will and he trusts me. He didn't know much anyways except that your resistant to most serums."_ Abby started pacing again.

"you could have told me this earlier."

 _"I didn't want to chance it. I know we usually speak sign language just to each other. but sometimes when we talk I worry someone knows what we're saying."_ Abby nodded.

"yeah and there are a few Erudite borns. here so one maybe bound to know it." I nodded and I looked over at the bored. We both had improved by one recently. I bit my nails. The leaders were looking for Divergents. but we also had to get Abby into Dauntless. Dad told us that the final test in Dauntless was to go through a fear sim. Divergents are resistant to simulations.... but right now were in the physical part.

 _"we still have time to figure out a plan,"_ I signed. _"we still have weeks before the test serum training."_ Abby nodded. and bit her lip harder. She was still angry but I could see she thought I was right.

"I still don't know why you didn't tell me this sooner," she snapped at me.

"I'm sorry I spent the entire day in the in the hospital wing!" I snapped back at her. Abby tightened her jaw and shook her head.

"There were other times you could have told me!"

"When? When you were out with your boyfriend? when our friends were two feet away? You know they have been asking us to teach them sign language!" Abby's jaw tightened.

"Fine, ring. now. hand to hand." my jaw tightened this time. Abby stormed over to the ring peeling off her tank top and kicking off her boots. I took off my boots and entered the ring. Abby took her stance and I took mine. I thought back during one of the training sessions we had. I watched her for any tells I had to watch out for mine and not hesitate slightly. We started circling around each other in the ring. Abby was glaring at me. She was livid, I can try to use it against her like everyone has done with me. I licked my lip and she advanced. She swung a right I blocked it and I grabbed her arm and twisted flipping her on her back. She pulled me down with her she elbowed me in the face and I swung up body up and back on to my feet. She did the same and swung a fist at me. I blocked my face then she went for the gut. I stumbled back. I planted my feet and I looked for a tell. Her eyes narrowed and she swung a left. I ducked then I shifted my weight and forced that weight into my heel and kicked her in the side compensating for my tell. Abby hit the ground coughing.

"You need to work on your temper," I held my hand out to her. She shot me a glare and kicked my feet out from under me. She jumped onto of me and punched me in the face. I punched her in the side and shoved her off. Her upper body strengthen was much better than mine. I shot up quickly in one swift move. Abby stood quickly too and round housed me. her kicks were slow and clumsy I grabbed her foot before it made contact and I pushed her back. she landed hard on the ground. I pinned her down quickly and punched her in the face once. twice. three times. she shoved me off I stood quickly and took a stance again. She sat up slowly. I could tell she was done now. I relaxed and held my hand out to her. "You good now?" I asked her. she smacked my hand away. she stood up quickly grabbed her stuff and left the room. when I turned to watch her leave we both stopped as we realized Eric and Four had been standing there the whole time. Abby shoved past them quickly and gave Eric a good shove and glare out the door.

"Pay up!" Four finally broke the silence.

"I did not accept the bet!" Eric commented. 

"Yes, you did." Four crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm an only child how am I suppose to know how siblings act! if I had a brother I would have kicked his ass till he was out!"

"I'm an only child too," Four held his palm out. "pay up" Eric glared and he handed him an amity chocolate bar. Four broke the bar in half. "I still won the other half of the bet," Eric spat at Four. "Thats why I'm giving you back half" Eric took half bar of chocolate and Four left the room.

"Hold on you guys were betting on us?" my jaw tightened out of annoyance. I had gotten in a fight with my sister. a big one that turned physical and they were gambling. I grabbed my boot and sat down on the ground as I pulled them back on.

"are you alright?" Eric asked. I shook my head out of annoyance.

"I just got into a huge fight with my sister. What do you think?" I gave him a quick glare.

"I'm sorry about that." he said after a couple of seconds he sat down next to me. "How are your ribs?" I looked down at my nails that were chewed down to the pad.

"They healed quickly and I got the all clear to train again. it's almost like nothing happened" Eric nodded.

"Good." I looked over at Eric his face was still just as badly bruised as when I first saw him the other night. he also had managed to get the time to gel his hair and put his contact lenses in.  "I'll have to tell my mother though it doesn't work on noses," I shot him a quick glare.

"It was my intent for it to heal crooked."

"Why?" he gave me a confused look.

"So people could finally tell me and Abby apart," Eric snorted. I gave him another glare. "Of all the reasons of why people want crooked noses. thats probably the dumbest one I've ever heard." he laughed.

"Really? do you know how many people have called me Abigail because we look exactly alike!"

"You look similar," Eric laughed. "I could tell you two apart before the tattoos and the hair changes." I gave him a look that said I didn't believe him. Eric sighed. "your voice is raspier than hers. and your face is rounder. you just look.... softer than her." he shrugged. I frowned. "You are one of the most confusing men I have ever met," I laced up one of my boots.

"How am I confusing?" I snorted this time.

"One moment you hate my guts, another your on my side when Peter is assaulting me and now your acting like we're friends. also you've called me pretty when drunk now soft now that you aren't." I pinched the bridge of my nose. I shook my head "all I wanted since before my test was to finally have a chance to be happy and only worry about initiation." I stood up. "now I have this giant shit show to deal with." I walked out of the training room. I walked back to the dorm rooms where I found Will pulling on a clean shirt. his hair was wet so he clearly just got out of the shower.

"Hey!" he gave me a half smile. "how are you?" he asked.

"Body's better but brain's a mess," I flopped down on my bed.

"What's going on?" he asked and sat down across from me.

"Abby and I got into a huge fight. both verbally and physically." I dropped my face in my hands and groaned.

"Was it because you asked me about her divergence?" I shot him a look quickly. he raised his hands up in surrender. "I haven't told anyone nor will I." I looked around the room.

"How did you?"

"Well you asked for one. and two I knew it either had to have been about you or Abby. and you care more about her than yourself."

"yeah," I nodded. then I decided to tell him the stuff about Eric. about how he wanted to go after Divergents now and wipe them all out. and then ended on the confusing stuff. Will frowned at the floor like he was known to do when he was thinking.

"I've got nothing," he leaned forward. "Unless," Will cracked a grin the started laughing.

"What?" I wasn't finding any of this amusing.

"nothing I'll tell you if my hypothesis it true or not." I rolled my eyes and threw my pillow at him.

"nose!" I yelled at Will and he continued laughing.

 

* * *

 

                                                                                               ~TWO WEEKS LATER~ 

 

god damn did I feel amazing! I was running hard and fast down the street. We had a six mile run today and christ did I miss running without feeling any pain. Today both transfers and Dauntless born were running and all the trainers were out. Four and Lauren were at the back behind with the slowest and Eric at the front suppose to be ahead of everyone. I was just a couple feet ahead of him.

"Water break!" Eric yelled. I slowed too a stop and looked behind me. the others were stopping with hands on their knees or behind their heads. I jogged back over.

"you do know I'm suppose to be ahead right?" he asked me. I shrugged and I picked up a bottle of water from the case that had been set out before the day started.

"pent up energy," I smiled and took a long drink of the icy water.

"you said that last week. and the week before that," he was wearing a grin this time. To everyone's disappointment my relationship with Eric was a little easier now. I still got yelled at from time to time but I wasn't threatened to be thrown out as often these days. I just shrugged and capped my bottle.

"well I had my ribs broken for quite a while. It just feels nice to be able to run and not feel like I am dying."

"and if I change the route?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"good point I'll just staying behind you from this point on."

"you also said that last week." he drained his water and dropped the empty bottle. "alright one more minute then were going." I took a couple steps away and looked back were the others were still in the distance. I was still confused why Eric had to be in the lead when clearly Four and Lauren were much faster than him. Eric was more solid muscle while Four and Lauren were more lean muscle. Hell maybe it was one of his weird domanice things over Four again. I looked at the initiates around me hoping I had at least one friend in the group... unfortunately only two other transfers were in group neither of them were my friends. fortunately one of them was Edward. Unfortunately the other one was Peter. I ran my hand through my short hair and walked in a small circle. The lists of todays fights were up today and Abby had her first fight today and Will and Al were fighting against each other. I was worried about both Al and Abby. Abby hasn't fought yet and Al well.... he would have done better in Amity. I grabbed one leg from behind me and pulled it up. I was stiffening up a bit since I couldn't do my yoga for the past two weeks. (trying to stay flexible comes in handy for fights.) Peter cat called

"so that's why everyone wants to hook up with Amities. incredibly flexible." I took in a deep breath trying to ignore Peter.

"Give it a rest pervert," it was Abby's boyfriend Trevor.

"come on we're all thinking it," Peter defended.

"I'm pretty sure we're thinking about punching you in the face if you don't shut up," said one of the brothers that I had seen during the food fight. I looked over and both boys were in Peter's face.

"she's just a stupid softie."

"thats enough Peter," Edward stepped in this time.

"why are you guys defending her?" he then looked at me then started laughing. "oh you guy must be sleeping with her. I'm shocked because two of you have a girlfriend. or are you guys doing some three way action." I tightened my jaw. He's not worth it, I told myself. I took in a deep breath and kept stretching. "and. you must really like that twin on twin action," I looked over just as I saw Trevor lunge for Peter. with out even realizing I jumped between Trevor and Peter.

"he's not worth it!" I shoved Trevor back. the brother, Trevor and Edward all glared a Peter. "He's not worth it." I told the three of them again.

"I think I'm worth every cent," Peter gave us a half smirk.

"so your a prostitute now?" I commented. Peter glared at me "because in all honesty if I had to choose between paying you for sex or losing it to Eric. I'd rather loose it to Eric." I heard a groan behind me. I turned around and he was pinching the bridge of his nose. "why are you always there at the worst times?" I asked him. he just held up a hand.

"just go. run. now." he was still pinching the bridge of his nose.

"yes sir." I ran away quickly Will was laughing hard when I told him what happened.

"Not funny," I glared.

"It really is," I took a bit of my toast and shook my head.

"come on we haven't heard anything about your blunders with Eric for two weeks!" I looked back at the entrance to see if any of our friends had come back yet. Will had been one of the few people who were between the slow group and the fast group. Abby was still angry at me and was choosing to sit next to Trevor and his friends

"Please don't say anything!"

"What about that you'd lose it to Eric?" he laugh.

"I'm going to kick your ass if you keep talking about it Will!" Will just kept laughing I threw the rest of my toast at his face and he continued laughing.

"I'm sorry," he continued laughing. He cleared his throat but he was still smiling. "but most people would have said either Four or a factionless person." I rolled my eyes.

"Factionless would have defiantly worked," but then I gave him a look.

"But why Four?"

"A lot of women find him attractive plus he also ranked first in his class," I shrugged.

"He's alright I guess."

"you guess?" I rolled my eyes.

"Four isn't my type!"

"and what is?" I thought for a moment then slightly cringed.

"my type weirdly still has some good Amity qualities."

"like what?" I thought for a moment.

"A good smile," I thought dreamily. "and I don't mean teeth. I mean one that reads pure joy. Thats boyish and goes to his eyes," I smiled a little wider. and set my arms on the table. "Tall. because I'm not very tall and I like the feeling of being small and protected by large strong arms. not that I can't defend myself. but I like that feeling."

"I thought you don't like being touched."

"I learned I liked that with the one boyfriend I had!" I defended. Will laughed and held his hands up. I rolled my eyes

"It's dumb isn't it?"

"no. I like girls who are shorter than me. I can have a good debate with or an intellectual conversation with. also a good smile but I can also joke around with."

"Like Christina?" I gave him a teasing smile. Will turned a little and sputtered a little.

"What Christina?" I started laughing.

"I've seen the way you look at her!" Will shook his head.

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way?" he asked me.

"How about this. The day we find out if we made it into the next round of training kiss her. if she doesn't kiss you back then" I shrugged. but I knew she would. they clearly had a thing for each other. but I'm letting this moron figure it out on his own.

"Okay," he picked up his cup of water. "Your dream guy almost sounds like Eric." I picked up a biscuit and chucked it at Will's head. I finished breakfast before Will and I made my way to the training room. and my friends including Abby were heading into the mess hall. Abby again didn't say a word to me. When I finally reach the training room it was almost completely empty. I frowned as I heard someone at the punching bags. I took a couple steps closer and realized it was Eric. he was shirtless and punching one of the bags. I frowned there were more bruises on his body than I realized. One large one on his ribs and what looked like human bites on his back even bruises just above waist band of his pants. He looked like he was in one hell of a fight but who would use their teeth? My heart pounded hard in my chest. As I watched him. He looked like a god of war that I remember learning about in school. I watched his muscles ripple under his burned and tattooed skin as he threw a kick at the bag. it was clear that wasn't his strong suit but it was still good enough to knock someone on their ass. He stabilized himself then looked at me with his cold gaze. My heart jumped into my throat. I fought for words for a second that would make it less awkward and didn't make it look like I was watching him.... even though I was..... what's wrong with me?

"Sorry for my comment before," I started. "It would have been smarter to say a factionless."

"It would have," Eric agreed then picked up his shirt.

"or even Four. most women like Four so I've hear." I snorted.

"I don't get why," Eric raised an eyebrow at me. "I prefer guy who look like they could survive living in Amity." I leaned against the wall next to me. Eric actually wore his boyish....grin... oh fuck you Will.

"So I look like I would survive Amity to you?"

"Well not the early morning parts. But the hard labor part yeah I think you would survive living in Amity fairly easily."

"Should I be flattered?" his boyish grin grew a little more.

"Nope, because if I say you should. it may get me kicked out of Dauntless for... complementing a Dauntless leader." I avoided saying flirting. Because I wasn't... fuck you Will.

"Are you 'complementing' me because I'm a leader," he gave me a questioning look. I gave him a 'are you serious?' look.

"I can get into Dauntless just fine without flirting with you." fuck I actually said flirting that time. I choose to walked away at that moment. "can we please go back to the threats and hating each other!" I walked out of the room and I put my hands on my knees.

"What did I miss?"

"Fuck you Will!" Will started laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been in the works since 2015. at this point I had writers block. Zed had a potential love interest and that story just had me stuck. but as I was rewriting these I completely deleted him. (he was a giant dick anyways.) and after that it was still a little difficult. but here it is for those of you who have returned to this story after such a long time the long awaited chapter 15.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING low Quality chapter*
> 
> This chapter was hard to get out. Main reason I had this chapter completed but then it wouldn't update because to many cookies from other site. So I basically lost the chapter and I had to type it all over again. also I am managing to write a few chapters of the next volume in the series. so the chapters will come just as quickly as the first few of this on Ao3. 
> 
> also since I had to go back and add a chapter I made a couple changes. other than spelling. but I added after reading a fanfiction (it was an off hand comment to myself because Eric kept squinting at things) that Eric actually needs glasses but since Erudite Fashion is to wear glasses to make them look smart. he hates them and wears contacts. also while on Tumblr I found a picture of Jai Courtney around the time of filming the first divergent movie.... it kinda cute seeing a curly version of Eric hair on that man.

“Abigail! Drew! In the ring!” Eric called. Abby pulled off her tank top and boots and entered the ring. Drew kicked off his boots and took a stance in the ring with a cocky smile on his face. "Go!" Drew took a step to the side. Abby mirrored him her eyes locked on Drew's. I could see the gears in her head working away and I could suddenly see the Erudite part of her. She watched Drew's every step waiting for an opening. I've seen Edward do the same thing time and time again in each of his fights. She was waiting for Drew to make the first move. 

"What are you waiting for?" Drew taunted. "are you scarred or are you just like your weak sister over there?" I shot a glare at him before returning my gaze onto my sister. She was ignoring the comment and watched him she had stopped her circle but made sure Drew was in her sights at all time. Drew was slowly closing the circle thinking he was clever enough for her not to notice. But by just watching Abby I could see that he wasn't fooling her. Drew finally swung his right hook. Abby ducked then hit him dead in the chest. he stubbled back then advanced again. Abby grabbed his arm then kicked him dead in the gut. she used the rest of that momentum and used it to wrap her legs around his neck. her weight forced him down. She quickly got back to her feet wrapped her arm around his neck then brought his face to her knee. There was the loud crunch of his nose. Drew hit the ground and groaned. Abby stood above him. 

"Finish it already," Eric said in mild annoyance. I took the chance to glance over at him; since I had been avoiding eye contact with him all day since the stupid flirting comment. Eric had been watching the fight since the beginning and he actually looked impressed. Visibly impressed. Abby stood over Drew and crossed her arms. 

"Don't you at least want to try to get one hit in?" Abby gave Drew a cocky smile. "or are you just that pathetic?" Drew glared at her then kicked her feet out from under neath her. She jumped up quickly and took her stance. Drew took his and Abby threw the first punch this time. Drew blocked it with his forearm and punched her in the ribs. Abby redirected his blocking arm and hit him in the ribs. He stumbled back and she swung a kick at his head. She was to slow and he caught her leg and hit her knee joint. Her knee crumpled and he shot a jab at her face. She spat blood into his face and he let go of her. He shot another jab and she grabbed his fist and flipped him over and his back hit the ground. his head bounced off the ground and he groaned. Abby didn't hesitate this time and stomped on his face knocking him out cold. Our friends started hooting and cheering. There was even clapping from the other transfers. Abby walked right by me to get out of the ring. 

"How the hell did you do that?" I took the risk to see if she was still mad at me. Abby just shrugged and gave me a cocky smile. 

"Trevor and a few of his friends taught me." She picked up her tank top and wiped her sweat off on it. "took a few tries. but as you can see I eventually got it." I smiled and punched her shoulder. She winced and held her arm. "I may have dislocated my shoulder when I was first learning though," I cringed at the thought but she started laughing. "but let me guess the kicks were still too slow," I nodded. 

"But keep practicing and you'll get better," She gave me a half smile then put me in a headlock. 

"Will! Al! in the Ring!" Abby turned us around to watch their fight. Will and Al kicked off there boots and I frowned. Abby let me go and I gave her a worried look. Abby gave me one back. Will had won a few fights so we weren't worried about him one bit. I started to bit my nails as we watch the fight commence. Will teased Al and tried to get him to fight. Al would swing but never land a hit or if he did they were very minor. Abby tapped my shoulder I looked over just as she signed. 

 _"I think Al would have done better in Amity,"_ I nodded in agreement. Al was to nice of a guy to be here in Dauntless. I bit my nails as Will made another joke. Al swung a hit and punched Will right in the temple. Will hit the mats hard and he was out cold. 

"shit!" I snapped. I jumped up on the platform just as Al called for Four. Al and I pick Will up and dragged him over to the bleachers. Four came over with an ice pack just as Will was coming back around. I took the icepack and had Will hold it against his head. "Do you have a pen light?" I asked him. Four handed me the pen light and I shown it in Will's eyes. Will closed his eyes and held his hand in his face. I knocked his hand out of the way. and held one of his eye lids open and shown the light into his eye. His pupil contracted. 

"What are you doing?" Al asked 

"Checking for a concussion," Will, Four and I said all at the same time. Will this time let me check his other eye without fighting me. There was only a small reaction this time. "looks like a minor concussion," I told him. 

"how did you know to check for that?" Four asked me. 

"I helped my mom in the infirmary back in Amity. She was a healer," the factions all had their own infirmary and had people trained to take care of many injuries. but Erudite had the main hospital and unless surgery was needed most the time the factions took care of their own. "I'm not positive if it's a small concussion so I recommend getting the medic checking it out." Will nodded. I handed the pen light back to Four. He pocketed his pen light. 

 "I'll take him to the medic," Four said. Four gave Al a look saying that he was going to. Four and Will threw and arm over each of their shoulders. "maybe you should be one if you make it past training," I smiled at that as Four walked away.

"Get back to training!" Eric called at everyone. I walked over to the gym equipment. I looked up at the salmon ladder and I bit my thumb nail. I jumped up and hung there. I attempted a simple pull up and dropped down quickly and hung there. I groaned and dropped my head back. I attempted it again and ended with the same result. 

"Third times the charm," I grumbled. I swung my weight and I pulled myself up and just as I pushed off for the jump.

"I recommend you work on your lower body," I looked back at Eric just as I jumped. Part of the bar hit the rung while the other never made contact and I hit the ground. I landed on my feet but fell back as a pain shot through my left ankle. 

"Shit!" I cursed I sent a glare at Eric just as he pulled an ice pack out of the first aid kit. I avoided eye contact as he knelt down and pressed the pack to my ankle. I rolled my eyes and let out an uneasy breath. "sorry about the comment this morning." I grumbled. 

"Which comment," he gave me a cocky smile that I had seen him give attractive girls around Dauntless. I gave him an unamused glare. 

"The..." I spoke quietly. "flirting comment." Eric chuckled at that. 

"Its not the first time that's happened," I rolled my eyes. 

"Yeah I can picture it already," I snort. 

"What don't believe me?" 

"oh no I do. Thats why I snorted." that got a chuckled out of him. I looked down to see he was still holding the pack to my ankle. his fingers were pressed firlmy against the bare skin there. Strange I didn't even notice. I licked my lips "you know, I didn't hurt my ankle that bad." Eric looked down at the ice pack then stood up and left. I grabbed the back of my neck dropped my head back and sighed. "confusing."

* * *

 "That is confusing," I hung upside down on my cot as Will ran a towel through his hair. Abby was hanging out with Trevor and getting more fighting tips from him. While Tris and Christina was off doing.... I wasn't paying enough attention to hear what they were doing some type of girl thing. Al was avoiding Will after the fight today. so just the two of us. 

"Whats the confusing part? The many personalities of Eric Coulter or his mood swings?" Will shrugged. 

"All of it I guess," I groaned and covered my face with my pillow. 

"I would just like one day with out a confusing Eric around." I sat back up and groaned. "or a giant jerk!" 

"You're getting overly frustrated with this," I groaned into my pillow again. 

"Why does that bipolar jerk confuse me so much!" 

"maybe you have a crush on him," I threw my pillow at Will's head and he started laughing. "well he is your type." he laughed. I took off my boot and aimed for his head.

"One more word and I'm making your concussion worse." Will continued to laugh but he raised his hands in defeat. I dropped my boot on the floor and dropped back on my bed.  "I my defense you did say you were flirting with him and he is your type." I picked the boot off the ground and held it in the air. 

"you do see the boot right?"I shot up and chucked my boot in his general direction. Will ducked and I started laughing."and why would I have a crush on him anyways?" I stood up and winced as I put weight on my left ankle. (turned out I hurt it more than I originally thought. but it wasn't broken) "Eric wants people like my sister and anyone helping her dead." I turned my back to Will and I pulled my work out shirt off and switched to a flowy tank top. 

"okay so if Eric finds out that we're helping her we're dead too." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I shouldn't have told you that." 

"we're friends who else are you suppose to confide in? you can't always keep things between you and your sister." I gave will a half smile. "yeah but if you end up dead because of me." 

"I wouldn't rat you out."I pulled on a pair of shorts then dropped back on my bed. "and in my opinion you guys are taking the best course of action. you guys are raising through the ranks fairly well and Abby is ranked at fifteen now and your back to where you started." 

"Thats probably because I keep out running Eric lately," I gave him a cocky smile. 

"Your agility and gun skills are definitely helping," he agreed. 

"though I haven't been in a fight since Peter and Drew cornered me," I suppressed a shiver. 

"I over heard Four wanted to put you in a fight today but Eric said he didn't think you were ready yet. He sounded a little concerned. Four even made a comment about it." 

"and you wondering why I was getting frustrated because he confuses me," Will just shrugged. 

"Maybe you can use it in your favor," Will sat on Abby's cot. 

"Use what in my favor?"

"You can get close to him and change his mind about divergents," I gave him an unamused look. 

"no." 

"Why not?"

"Will I don't use people. it may be the Amity part of me but that just sound like a bad idea." I shook my head. "and have you ever read a cheesy romance novel?" 

"I mostly read history and science books," I rolled my eyes. 

"Well even if I get Eric to be my friend and I start trusting him and he trusts me. The truth comes out and the worst will happen." Will gave me a disgusted look. 

"and you read books like that?" I rolled my eyes. 

"Amity, remember? if we do read it's usually some sappy romance book." 

"and what usually happens at the end?"

"They usually end up back together," Will rolled his eyes this time. "I know cheesy. but at least I can say I'll just end up dead." 

"that does sound like the better option." Will teased. 

"yeah because I'd rather be one of those people who jump into the chasm before I ever try to date Eric." 

"didn't you say you were flirting with him earlier?" he teased. 

"you do know boots come in pairs right?" I pointed to my boot still at my feet. Will started laughing. I punched him lightly in the shoulder. "come on I have a tattoo appointment." 

"isn't one enough?" Will asked. 

"hell no!" I smiled. "and for that I'm making you get a tattoo now." Will cringed at that. I pulled on my boots and I pulled him up by the arm. "don't worry I'll make sure Christina will like it."

 

* * *

 

 Will looked at the glass plates and was cringing. He was holding one plate in his hand that had the dauntless symbol on it. 

"Will you have to pick sometime."

"it's going to be on my body for the rest of my life. I have to make sure I don't get one I'll regret later." 

"Then you get it covered up," I grabbed a plate and looked over it. It was a compass rose but with a large arrow going through it and pointing to a diamond (not the gem) over lapping a triangle. I held the plate up to Will. He took the plate and nodded. He handed the plate over to a man that I hadn't seen before and they walked to his station. I looked back at the plates and looked at each of them. not many were sticking out at me. I know I could walk over and ask for a specific thing, but I didn't have any ideas. I waked over to another pillar. there were plenty variations of the dauntless symbol. none stuck out to me. I dropped my head then I noticed a plate that had some dust on it. I crouched down and I pick the plate off the shelf. I wiped the dust off and looked at the black image on the clear glass. the wolf was looking at the crescent moon which was slightly bigger than it. and both looked like they were mad of crystal and had the same angles as them. I stood up and I walked over to a woman that was already at her station. She looked up at me with an bored look. "hi," I showed her the plate. "I'd like this one." she looked at that plate. 

"I was starting to wonder if that one would ever be used." she took the plate and set in the machine. "where do you want it?" I though for a moment. 

"my left side,"

"have a seat and pull your shirt up." I took a set on the chair and pulled my shirt up to the edge of my bra. she grabbed a large pad and as she was about to place it she stopped. I knew she was looking at the scars there. 

"dog attack back in Amity," she looked up at me then wore a cocky smile. 

"you must be pain in the ass," she pressed the pad to my side.  only one person in all of dauntless would be calling me that. 

"that would be me." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing fight scenes so I was watching a few DC shows to get a good fight scene for Abby. also I Added Black Widows Scissor kick move. it may show up a few more times.
> 
> also Will's compass tattoo: 
> 
> http://www.menstattooideas.net/tattooimages/2015/12/compass-tattoo-for-men.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Zed's tattoo but a wolf not a fox:
> 
> https://www.google.de/search?q=moon+and+buıldıngs&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwixxeiPm7nUAhXPJlAKHd2bAWAQ_AUICigB&biw=1366&bih=608#tbm=isch&q=moon+tattoos&imgrc=7vTx0xlT5J3j6M:


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another not so good chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys I've been losing inspiration again lately... I also discovered a new anime on crunchy roll. it's so good then I got tried of waiting for new episodes so I read the manga online but chapter 43 was no where to be found. so now I'm trying to rent the whole volume from the library.

Will picked at the scabs on his forearm where his new tattoo set. He grimaced and was mumbling to himself about how he should stop. but continued picking the scabs.

"then knock it off," Christina smacked his arm. Will winced and dropped the gun on the table and held his arm.

"hey I was told not to smack it," Will gave her an annoyed look. 

"I didn't hit it! and no one told you had to go strictly with the needle. the pads heal faster" As much as Will was irritating Christina with his new tattoo she did seem to like it. I rolled my eyes and I aimed at my target again and fired a few shots. Three in the head two in the chest. I lowered my rifle and smiled at my work. It was beginning to warm up more signaling summer was quickly approaching so many of us weren't wearing our jackets. I looked over at my sister as she missed her target. She was still to hesitant with a gun but she was better. She pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. She cursed under her breath and rolled her shoulder that had the butt of the gun against it. 

"Don't worry you'll get it," I told her. She shrugged and shook her head. 

"I knew my aim was bad but geez I didn't think it was that bad!" she dropped he head back and lowered her rifle. 

"At least your good at fighting," I gave her a half smile.

"Don't worry you'll get it," I shoved her and she started laughing and shoved me back. I set my gun down and through a half ass punched she dodged. She managed to get me in a held lock and held me there as she laughed. I tried pushing out of it but it was a good head lock. 

"Amity twins!" Eric yelled at us. Abby shot Eric a quick glare. Abby still didn't know about the weird shit with Eric. She was already pissed at me for a few weeks from holding back the fact he wanted her dead for a couple days. So saying that he was confusing me as all hell probably wouldn't sit right with her.The door opened behind us and six of the Dauntless born came out on to the roof. I frowned I only recognized two of them. The others were complete strangers. But more importantly what were they doing up here?

"Edward! Peter! Twin One! you three stay here the rest of you go down stairs with Four and work on combat!" Eric ordered I looked over at my friends as they walk out with the rest of the transfers. There were nine of us up here left and I only recognized my fellow transfers and Eric. We grouped around Eric as he began to speak. "You are all here because you score the highest in artillery training. So now you guys get to try something new." I couldn't help but smile. I was getting special training because I was good at something! My mother would be appalled that it was artillery but I was good at something. Eric ushered us to the other side of the roof where a large rifle was set up. "you nine will be getting sniper training. You will get three rounds each, and if you miss the target with two of your three rounds you do not get to continue with this course. Do you understand?" Eric was reseveed a chorus of 'yes sirs'. Eric turned his back to us and to the rifle. "Now, you will all be trying out for sniper rifle training. The difference between a regular rifle and a sniper rifle is, with a sniper rifle is if you fire no one will know what hit them till it is to late." His comparison disgusted me. 

"I would have guess that the difference would have been the size and the obvious fact that you fire one while standing and the other by the looks of it," I leaned over. "either on the ground or propped up." For the first time in weeks Eric shot me a glare. 

"I guess that means you volunteer doesn't it?" I gave him a cocky look as he stepped aside. "you either lay down or you kneel at the ledge with the gun propped up." he gave me a cocky grin in return. "your choice."

"Thats not the only way he wants her kneeling," Everyone shot a glare at Peter. Eric pinched the bridge of my nose. "What?" 

"One more comment and I'm throwing you off the roof," Eric dropped his hand. 

"Need help with that?" I gave Eric a half cocky smile. My comment caused Eric to crack a half smile. I turned back to the rifle so no one noticed that I was starting to smile a non cocky smile too. I laid down on my stomach. 

"It's already loaded," Eric explained. I looked through the scope and noticed it was blurry. I looked around the scope and found the dial. I adjusted it till the target in the window of the next building was clear. It was just a paper that was hanging on a line that led back to the building we were on top of. "fire when ready." I took a deep breath as I peered through the scope. no matter how close the target was I knew by the distant between me and the target that my aim was going to be off drastically. I licked my lips and looked at the building across from me with out the scope. I started biting my nails, how was I suppose to do this. It had to be possible but I didn't know how. "today initiate," I looked over at Eric who was beginning to grow impatient. I looked back through the scope. I took in a deep breath and I pressed my finger against the trigger. Suddenly my boots were kicked hard and my shot hit the ground next to the target. I shot a glare over at Eric. "I swear you have a death wish!" he had Peter by the collar of his shirt. I turn back as Eric was yelling at Peter and I tuned them out. I took in a deep breath and got the target right back in the view of the scope. I let my breath out slowly and I fire the gun. the loud crack silence everyone and I fired again. I picked my head up as the target started making it's way over to our building on the wire. I stood up and joined the group. Eric pulled the target down and frowned. "are you fucking kidding me," he said and looked up at me. He held up the target and I looked at the two holes in the head of the target. I smiled I was hoping I was aiming at the head and I made it. "Using a sniper rifle is different from using a regular rifle. you are much farther from your target and weather conditions are everything. even a slight breeze can effect the trajectory of the bullet. so having two perfect shots in the head with a slight breeze with no training is damn near impossible." I smiled a little wider as Eric handed me my target. "your getting bumped up one rank," I looked down at the target and I felt so much pride in what I had done. "your still losing ten points from the comment earlier," I shrugged. 

"fair is fair," Eric ignored that. I folded up my target and stuck it into a pocket. Eric continued his lecture then made Peter go. Peter wasn't very good at the sniper rifle as was increadiabley cocky till Eric held the sheet of paper up that was his target. two bullets were along the edge of the paper while one was along the line of the human figure on the paper. 

"that still counts me for the class right?" he asked. 

"no it doesn't," Eric actually had his own cocky grin on his face. Edward had done just as good as I did but it was three rounds instead of two. (mostly because Peter didn't kick his feet causing him to miss) Lynn the girl I remember from both the food fight and from the hair salon made it into the class, as well as, the brother from the food fight Uriah. though when he was shooting his older brother Zeke had come up during his turn and started taking pictures. Zeke had been doing that this whole year saying he was cataloging this year's initiate class and was going to make a slide show of each of our progressions he said the change in a few of us transfers was astonishing. Eric then threw him out after hew had a few pictures and another of Eric yelling at me for another dumb comment I made. mostly the comment was pictures of him red faced and screaming at me. In the end only four dauntless born made it into the class and only myself and Edward of the transfers. "While the others are working on their own rifle and hand gun drills you six will be working with the sniper rifle. two of you are already quite good but it will get more challenging the more the weather changes. your dismissed!" I smiled and Edward punched my shoulder lightly. 

"Softies don't usually make it this far in the gun training," Lynn gave me a cocky smile. 

"I'm not exactly a softie these days" I smile. Lynn chuckled a bit as we walked down the steps. 

"sorry about my brother guys," Uriah laughed. 

"you can't exactly control Zeke," Lynn rolled her eyes. 

"How many photos does he have of Eric yelling at me?" I teased. Uriah started laughing. 

"to many to count," he laughed even harder. 

"so do you have a thing for him?" Lynn asked. I made an obviously fake retching noise. Uriah started laughing hard. 

"you know love and loathing are mixed up a lot right?" Edward commented behind us. I made a louder retching noise and Uriah started laughing harder. 

"it would be a cold day in hell if I ever fall for that psycho!" I roll my eyes. there were so many reason why it wouldn't work. He would kill my sister in a heart beat, for starters. Secondly the fucking personality changes were nightmare. and why the hell do people thing think we have a thing. so I voiced as much. 

"mostly I think it would be funny or Ironic," Lynn admitted. I rolled my eyes and I waved them off as I separated from the others and I found my friends at lunch. I sat next to my sister as Will and Christina were still arguing about how he was still picking at the scabs on his tattoo. I roll my eyes as I filled up my plate and started eating.

"So what was that all about?" Al asked me as Chris and Will argued.  It was getting really hairy and Christina was getting pissed off. 

"sniper rifle training," I smiled. "those of us who were good with the gun training were able to have a try out for the sniper class." I pulled out my target and showed them it as I told them more and more about the class. 

"Damn," Abby smiled. 

"and you got a rank up?" Tris smiled. 

"hell yeah I did!" I folded it up and pocketed it again. "well I would have done better if Peter didn't kick me." Tris and Abby rolled their eyes out of annoyance. 

"what the hell is wrong with that guy?" Al shook his head as he took a drink of water. 

"Good question."

 

 

* * *

 

"Myra! Zed! in the ring!" I looked up as Four called my name. I gave my friends a quick look as everyone gathered around the ring. I took off my boots and entered the ring as Myra did the same. Myra looked nervous, She wasn't doing to well in the rankings but she was doing well enough to stay in one place above the line. She was a nice girl and quite too. I took my stance and she did too. "Go!" Myra advanced first. I grabbed her wrist pulled her closer then threw her over my back. She hit the ground hard. She groaned, I looked up at Eric and Four. I was hesitating Myra was taking her time on the ground. I could take her out now. She wasn't a good enough fighter. I looked down at Myra as she got to her hands and knees I kicked her hard and she fell to the side. I dropped onto her pinning her arms with my knees and I punched her hard in the face. I punched her again and she dug her nails into my sides. I shirked from both the pain and the sudden touch. I jumped up and I held my sides. Myra got to her knees and with out even thinking I round housed her head. Myra was out like a light. Edward jumped into the ring and pulled his girlfriend out of the ring. I felt guilty instantly, Myra didn't deserve that. She had never done anything to hurt me. It was my first fight I ever won, which was great for the ranking. But I felt like shit. I jumped down and I moved to follow them but Eric grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. I tensed up and my eyes locked on his for a moment. He broke away and he wore his usual Eric the leader expression.

"other than those comments today," he kept his eyes locked forward "you did good," I nod and he let go of me. I looked up over at the bleachers and saw how Edward was with Myra. He was being gentle with her as she slowly came too. god I felt like shit. "Thats it for today!" Eric called. Abby bumped her shoulder into mine. 

"ready for some extra training?" she gave me a half smile. I nod and I give Edward and Myra one last look. Myra made eye contact with me and gave me a soft smile signaling she was okay. I nod and turn back to Abby. 

“Yeah lets go,” it must have been the part of me that was still Amity that made me feel like shit. Because even my strong Dauntless side could suppress how bad I felt.

“You didn’t do to bad against Myra," Abby shrugged as we walked over to the weights. I sat down on the bench and I looked down at my bruised and scabbed fist. 

 _They kinda look like_ _Eric's,_ my stomach lurched. I didn't like the thought of me and Eric having anything similar to each other. I rang out my hands and Abby sighed. 

"you didn't do anything wrong Zed," Abby sat on the floor crossed legged. "we have to fight here. it doesn't matter f you like the person or not," I nod. "though it is easier to deck a person that you don't like." I started laughing. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys it's been a while been trying not to rush it and make it decent. I some how ended up writing a good amount of chapters ahead and still needed to do this one and the other chapters between 18 and 34. yeah I am currently typing up both 18 and 36 as i'm writing this authors note. 
> 
> anyways enjoy!

Late afternoon training. It's probably the best training we have in Dauntless. It gives us plenty of more time to sleep. and it was sometimes it was  a more enjoyable type of training. Well I enjoyed it more than the others. like hand to hand combat with a tactical knife. Survival training, Abby and I excelled at that along with those born in Erudite. What can we say when know what types of plants were poisonous or not. I didn't have any idea what today's training was going to be. but I bet it was going to be good. 

I woke up about 9 am a few people were still asleep; including Christina and Al. most of the beds were empty Will, Abby and Tris weren't in their beds. I only had vague ideas where Tris and Abby were. no idea about Will but probably not getting into trouble. I had got dressed into some workout gear and checked the board to see when training was today.

_Training today is at 2pm_

_Meet in the pit_

_in something you_

_don't mind getting wet_

I tilted my head in confusion then shrugged then went for a run around Dauntless. I ran down the corridor past a few people fighting and laughing. Then past other runners that were coming from the pit. I ran into the pit and the music was starting to kick up in the pit. I smiled and I ran through the pit then down the corridor down to the mess hall. I stopped real quick and grabbed an apple then ran back out. I bit the apple and ran back toward the pit then down the corridor to the training room. I wanted to get at most an hours worth of strength work out today before training today. I ran through the doors and saw Tris working by herself and Abby with her boyfriend working on combat. I bit the apple again the started running around the room. I did one lap then out the doors down the usual route. I ran down the road and toss the core into a dumpster. I punched the air when it landed in the bin perfectly. I kept running down the street there were a few Dauntless that were running down the street for exercise too. I smiled, despite everything that was going on I felt at home here in Dauntless. I turned a corner and I saw Eric running towards me. he was shirtless and sweaty and was wearing a pair of black shorts. He was wearing a pair of glasses. he didn't seem to notice me and I could see he had ear buds in listening to something. he looked up just as he ran past me. I smiled and waved. He stopped and took out the ear buds and took off his glasses. 

_okay who am I about to get asshole leader or Civil fellow dauntless member?_

"morning," I smiled. "did you lose your contacts? you look like a nose." I put my hands on my hips. Eric looked at his glasses. 

"morning to you too," he gave me a half smile. Civil good I liked nice Eric. "I don't like running in my contacts. In case I loose one."

"Ah" I nodded in understandment.

"how's the ankle?" I looked at the beige bandage around my left ankle and shook my head. 

"better than it looks." I gave him a half cocky shrug, "i'v head worse injuries." 

"who knew Amities were so fragile," he gave me a charming half smile. I wanted to gag. 

"okay you beat the crap out of me that one time." his half smile dropped into a fake one. He really did feel guilty about that. "anyways that was the past," I quickly changed the subject. "now your just an asshole most of the time." that got him to crack half a smile again. 

"shouldn't you be sleeping with the other initiates?" 

"Amity born remember in bed till past sun rise is sleeping in." Eric chuckled at that. 

"What I was trying to say is you don't have to be training. you could be doing anything right now," I shrugged. 

"I like to go for runs first thing in the mornings." 

"so thats why you are always in a good mood after I have the initiates run." He smiled a little wider. "I guess I can't use that for any punishments for you then." I gave him a joking shrug.

"You'll find something to go along with the point deduction." He rolled his eyes at that. 

"It doesn't work for very long though." I crossed my arms over my chest. 

"how so?"

"you usually earn them back by the end of the day plus a few more points."

"you should tell Four not to go so easy on me," I teased. Eric rolled his eyes at that. 

"actually it's been mostly me giving them to you." I raise my eyebrow at him. "even though you piss me off. You do prove you want to be here." I snort a little. 

"who are you and what have you done to Eric Coulter?" 

"Tell anyone I said that"

"Oh there he is!" I cut him off laughing before he finished. Eric rolled his eyes. "so what are you doing running this early?" 

"Leadership thing later this evening so I'm getting it done now when I can't in the evening."

"ah night time runner," I did my best worried pout "aren't you worried that the factionless may jump you?"

"well then maybe I'll start dragging you with me. since you are so big and strong" I couldn't help but start laughing at that and Eric started laughing too. 

"I'll see you in training later." 

"see you then sir," Eric put his glasses back on. "so what does 'wear something you don't mind getting wet' on the board this morning mean?"

"were in your favorite spot in dauntless." he gave me a cocky smile. I frowned, did he know I found the pool. "we usually reserve the pool for training or on the rare occasion it get super hot in Dauntless." my face turned red. 

"....how"

"when I ran into you, soaking wet." I rolled my eyes, of course, he's not dumb. Eric had to know about the pool. He was a leader after all. "also most people find the front door first and not the back door. No one's been on that side of dauntless in years." I ran my hair through my short hair. 

"how come I wasn't in trouble then?"  

"with the shit day you were having already?" he shook his head. "I didn't want to add on what Peter already did."

"1) Peter assaulted me. 2) you got mad at me a few times for being a pansy cake." 

"I remember yelling at you a few times but not for what Peter did." I bit my lip and kicked a pebble. 

"the other leaders would have thrown me out wouldn't they?" 

"no they wouldn't. but they would have wanted you to take care of it your self next time." 

"and I will," Eric wasn't smiling anymore and was giving me a worried look.... wait? what? why was he worried about me?

"I hope so,"

"god you're so confusing." He gave me a half cocky smile.

"thats the goal," a half cocky grin grew on my face.

"what confuse me till I throw myself out of dauntless" Eric gave me an amused shrug.

"I'll see you in training" 

"see ya" he gave me a mock salute and we ran our separate ways. I turned back around and pinched the bridge of my nose. "so confusing," I grumbled. I decided to ask Will about it later. he had some things in common with Eric. such as being erudite born and a guy... only difference Will wasn't out to kill people like Abby. I started running again. and pushed it to the side. I sprinted down the road and rounded a small shack then headed back towards the dauntless compound. I ran into the training room and I saw Tris and Abby practicing some hand to hand combat. Trevor was standing at the side of the ring. I jogged up to them. 

"morning guys!" I put my hands on my hips. 

"Morn- oof" Tris was kicked dead in the chest and knocked to the ground. She groaned out of frustration as Abby pulled her up onto her feet. 

"don't worry your getting better," Abby told her and pointed at her fat lip. 

"shouldn't the newest ranking be posted today?" Tris asked as she rubbed her chest. 

"yeah right after training" I stretched my scalp. I caught a quick glimpse of my hair. I needed to get it dyed again. it was more of an ashy grey color now due to the black washing out. and the chlorine from the pool wasn't helping. "oh! we're going to be in a pool today" Tris went pale. 

"I can't swim." 

"don't worry," Trevor spoke up. "not many people can. I think most people that do know how to swim are Amities and Dauntless born." 

"and we only learn so if we end up in the marsh and fall in we don't drown, " Abby added. 

"not many Erudite or Candor know how." 

"I just hope I'm not the only one that doesn't know how either." 

"you won't be. every year at least one person claims they can and almost drowns." Trevor patted her on the shoulder. that didn't seem to ease Tris' worry. 

"the pool has a shallow end that goes up to here on me," I put my hand at the top of my hipbone. 

"how..." 

"do you guys have a swim suit?" I asked Abby and Tris cutting off Trevor before he could ask how I knew how deep the shallow end was... or 

"nope" Abby crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow at me. Tris just shook her head.

"let me shower then we'll head to the shop." 

* * *

 I met Abby Tris and now Christina at the clothing shop. I smiled when Christina waved me over to them. 

"took you long enough." she wore a cocky smile. 

"I told her we were in the pool today." 

"and luckily I'm one of the few Candor born who can actually swim." Tris seemed a little uncomfortable still. we walked into the shop and the first thing we saw when we got there was a lean looking man in his in his late thirties with very short dark hair five o'clock shadow. he was laughing and had a huge smile on his face because he was holding a very sexy dress up on.... I started laughing too from the look of murder on Eric's face. my friends just looked at me like I had a death wish. 

"see even she thinks it would be funny if you tried it on," the man smiled. Eric just glared at him. Eric leaned to look at a tall women who was both beautiful and strong looking. she also had dark hair and blue eyes and a large smile. Before Eric could say anything to her. 

"leave me out of this," she giggled. Eric just glared at her then glared at me. I stopped laughing and bit my lip. This guy must have been Eric's friend. because I doubt that if anyone else tried that they would have been murdered on the spot. 

"sorry," I choked around a laugh. Eric glared at the lean man again. The lean man then looked at me. 

"don't you think he'd look fantastic in it?" He smiled. I bit my lip and shook my head. 

"the cut wouldn't look good on him," Eric raised his eyebrow. 

"really?" The lean man smiled wider than I though possible. I bit my lip and looked at Eric. 

"can I just stay out of this?" I asked. "I'm already considered the trouble initiate."

"Please," Eric finally spoke. 

"so your the amity born we hear so much about," The women smiled. 

"more like heard complained about," The man spoke.

"I don't complain." Eric glared at them. The lean man ignored Eric and held his hand out to me. 

"my name's Gabriel or Gabe. This is my wife Vic." Vic smiled and gave me a small wave. Before I could even think about raising my hand to shake his  he pulled his hand away. "right the touching thing." i felt a little embarrassed about that till I caught a quick flash of a half smile on Eric.... did he tell them that in case they met me... and was nice about it? I smiled and held my hand out to him. 

"I'm trying to work on it. and the name is Zed." the lean man shook my hand I turned around to introduce my friends but they had back away trying to not get into trouble yet had confused looks on their faces. "and those are my friends Christina and Tris and my sister Abby." I turned back around. ad gave them a friendly smile. "I should get back to them before I lose more point than I already have for laughing." I wasn't sure if I was but going with the Eric hates me 24/7 play was a safe bet. instead of relying on Eric hates me 50% of the time. 

"well it was nice to meet you Zed." Vic shook my hand 

"like wise," I just nodded. I walked away quickly and back to my friends. "I'm going to die later."

"probably," Tris broke into a smile. Christina pulled us over to the bathing suits and they picked out a couple for them to try on since I already had one. Tris was mostly trying on one piece bathing suits. Christina kept trying to encourage her to look at least at sexier one pieces. Both Abby and I told her that this was enough of a big step for her so Chris back down with out a fight. Chris got a two piece that had strings in knots in a few places and holding it up. Abby's was a similar top but a solid bottom. and all of them were a dauntless black. I looked at my watch we had two hours left till training. 

"how long to we have left?" Tris asked. 

"two hours," 

"what are we going to do now?" Christina asked. 

"we can get more tattoos," Abby beamed. Abby seemed to have more tattoos than everyone in our group. She had the vine on the side of her head and the gemini symbol. but she's also added more on top of that. She has a large oak tree on her back like the one that grew in the main field in Amity. a butter fly on her collar bone and something that almost like a maze on her right forearm down to her hands that had no beginning or end. We all teased her with how similar it looked to Eric's when she got it. it also looked very different. Abby said it didn't matter that it looked like his and she still loved it. but it was clear that probably by the end of initiation that she was going to be completely covered. 

"I'm waiting till I actually make it into dauntless to get my second tattoo," Christina chuckled. Tris just shrugged. 

"I'll go with you but I won't get one." I rolled my eyes. 

"I just got one," I told her and pointed to my wolf tattoo. 

"then I'll just catch up with you guys later." She walked out of the store. 

"she's starting to get a problem," Christina giggled. 

"I think she want to be an artist when she finishes initiation." Tris commented. 

"why do you say that?" I frowned. 

"sometimes when I get up early I catch her awake and drawing." I frowned. Right we're going to have lives after initiation. I've been so wrapped up in getting through initiation, divergent stuff, Eric being confusing and trying to keep my mine off of stressing from all of that I didn't even remember that we're trying to live here for the rest of our lives. I very rarely thought about what to do after initiation. Not to long ago Four made a comment about me being a medic here in Dauntless. Maybe I should try for that when if I make it through. 

"I haven't even thought about what I should do if I make it through," Christina rubbed the back of her neck. 

"neither have I," Tris looked down. 

"I may," I shrugged. they looked at me. "I only got the idea recently though." 

"and that is?"

"it's dumb so I'd rather not talk about it" I shook my head. It sounded to Erudite to want to be a medic.

"well lets go grab lunch before training," Christina spoke up. 

"good idea," Tris smiled.

  

* * *

We stood in front of the pool in groups along the edge. everyone was in either a swim suit or a pair of shorts (and the girls shorts and a tank). there a buzz of chatter many were talking about how they couldn't swim. I gave Abby and amused look when I heard Molly and Drew talking about not being able to swim. Abby sent them a cocky smile. She held up her fist and I fist bumped her. 

"we have two pools in dauntless!" Eric spoke in his leader tone causing everyone to quite down. Eric and Four walked in front of us. Four work a pair of swim trunk and a Black t-shirt. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that then it occurred to me. Eric and Four were in the same Transfer class. maybe he was from Abnegation? Eric on the other hand just wore swim trunks. I looked away quickly trying not to stare at his toned body. even when I thought he was an asshole all the time I thought Eric was attractive.  Yes he had a face that said I'm the bad guy. and yes he looked like a personified god of war! and.... where was I going with this? "the pools are only used for training purposes only!" Eric had been circling the group. "or during the summer when it get too hot to even live underground." or when a short tempered Amity need to cool off," He added quietly so only I could hear. I forced back the desire to smile and kept listening. "I'm aware that most transfers don't know how too swim. so those of you who can't will go with Four and learn. soon as he thinks your good enough you can join those of us who can." Eric took a step back and let Four take over. 

"alright how many of you know how to swim?" Four asked. Mine and Abby's hands shot up. a few others raised the hands but more people than I thought didn't raise their hands. Eric groaned and dropped his head back. everyone cringed because he never did that before and it was scary. 

"take them to the shallow end and teach them not to drown like morons." 

"why do we have to swim it's not like we're going to fight factionless in a pool," Peter shot his mouth off. Eric gave Peter an amused half smile. 

"Twin one," I looked forward. "why don't you explain the reason why Amities have to learn to swim." Eric started to circle the group again. 

"In amity we are taught to swim at an early age." I began and Eric circle around to the back. "and many of our fields are with in the marsh because some crops require to be in water at all times to grow," Eric then stood behind Peter. "unfortunately many Amities lives are lost because they drown in the deepest parts of the marsh. due to some not knowing how to swim and occasionally getting caught in under water foliage. it's very common though someone always falls into the water at least every day. it's only once in while that drownings happen"

"Understood initiate?" Eric hissed in Peter's ear then shoved him into the pool. Everyone started laughing as soon as he started splashing around in the water. I frowned as I realized he was one of the people that didn't know how to swim. I looked at Four and Eric then the others. Eric just stood there watching Peter try to keep his head above the water. Four shot Eric a glare.

"how long do you plan on letting him try not to drown?" Four was clearly annoy.

"maybe when he learns not to be a moron" Eric said coldly. As tempting as it was to let him drown, I couldn't. I rolled my eyes and I dived in after Peter. Peter splashed and cried for help. I swam over to him and was kick and smacked by him a he freaked out. I wrapped an arm around him and dragged him to the shallows. Once there I shoved him away. Peter glared at me as he grabbed the closest wall and gasped for air. I shot a glare over at Eric and Four. I noticed a few people we whispering in shock that I was the one who ended up saving him "swimmers deep end! non swimmers shallow!" Eric ordered. everyone split up. 

"your welcome," I snapped at Peter and swam over to the deep end. I got between Abby and Christina. 

"we're going to go over a few drills followed by five laps and ending the day with some survival technics! Understood!" Eric stood out side of the pool and glared down at the rest of us. 

"Yes sir!" we all cried

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just in case anybody missed when I had to move chapters around I also did a little editing in some places. Eric now has glasses.... there was a picture of Jai Courtney wearing a pair and while I was looking for it I found a photo of him with her Eric hair but not slicked back or straightened out so it was very wavy and was on the verge of going into a very natural perm. I couldn't help but add those in.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I decided to look up the character of Eric on Divergent wiki and I went all the way down to movie description. say he has short brown hair a couple piercings and bold tattoos on his neck arms and butt..... HOW?! WHAT?! WHAT?! did someone make a mistake? was it accidental cannon like his last name Coulter?!
> 
> Also sorry for the short chapter. It just seemed to be a nice place to end the chapter where it did. Also I did this chapter on my phone towards the end so let me know if there are any mistakes.

I sat back as I watched people fight for the day. That was going on for most of the day. Nothing but fights. I dropped my head back and sighed out of boredom. It was mostly people I didn't know to well but I picked up on a few of their tells. Peter for one stepped before  he punched. Drew was just to cocky and Molly she has some sympathy for people. Not as much as Al does for people. But some times that leaves her open. Someone was going to have an extra fight today and rumor had it it was either going to be me or one of the better people only time would tell. I watched as the erudite transfer flipped the candor over her shoulder and elbowed him in the throat. He coughed and grabbed his throat and she delivered the final blow to the head knocking him out cold. Eric started clapping but there was no amusement on him face. Eric looked at him tablet. 

"Twin Two and the stiff in the ring!" I looked over at my friend and sister. Abby bit her lip and looked at Tris. 

"I can't," Abby told him. Eric gave her a surprised look. 

"You can't?" I kicked my sister. she looked back at me. 

 _"just go,"_ I mouthed. 

"No I want to hear this," Eric crossed his arms over his chest. "what do you mean you can't fight?"

"I can't fight my friend," Abby told him with a straight face. 

"You had no problem fighting your sister or Drew," 

"Thats different," Abby snapped. 

"How is it different?"

"Drew is Drew and I was mad at Zed," Eric huffed out of amusement. 

"Twin one why don't you explain to your sister why we make you fight. especially one of your friends?" I look at Abby then glare at him. 

"The enemy could be anyone. a leader, a lover, a friend or family." I looked down at my hands. Eric shot Abby a look. 

"Now get in the ring I don't feel like fighting you myself." Abby sent him a quick glare and took of her tank and her boots. Abby stood in the ring in a pair of work out pants and a sports bra. Tris just took of her shoes and entered the ring. They took the fighting stances. Eric made a gesture for them to start fighting. Tris went for a jab and Abby hit her with an upper cut. Tris took some steps back. Abby was clearly the better fighter out of the two of them. She had a lot better upper body strength. Tris tackled her to the ground and had been perched on her and punched her in the face a couple times.Abby swung her legs up and managed to wrap her legs around part of Tris' head and pull her back. Abby then elbowed her in the kidney. Tris rolled off and Abby kicked her in the head knocking her out. I jumped into the ring and helped pull Tris out. "Twin One back in the ring," I gave Abby a look then turn back around and enter the ring. "Molly in the ring," Molly entered the ring with a cocky half smile on her face. Molly's won most of her fights but she was slower and was mostly upper body like Abby. Abby used her lower half unlike Molly. I took a fighting stance and so did she. Eric gave us the signal and Molly threw her fist at me. I dodge it and I threw a reverse roundhouse to her head. that knocked her to the ground. she grabbed her ear and shot a glare at me before tackling me to the ground. I blocked my head as she threw punches. She was furious and threw wild punches. I waited and blocked every punch till she tried herself out. her punches weakened till finally there was a good amount of time between each fist. I broke my arms apart and hit Molly with the heal of my palm into her nose. I kneed her in the groin knowing it also hurt us. and I punched her in the ear. she tumbled to the side and I gave a half of a butterfly kick. I had hit the ground and not landed properly. but it did the trick Molly hit the ground. Molly tried to push herself enter her hands and knees but I wrapped my arms around her neck and cut off her air. Some people gasped when I pulled this. But my aim wasn't to kill her. A human usually passes out before they die like this. she clawed at my arms leaving deep red marks. she surprised me by tumbling to the side and rolling on my and elbowed me in the ribs. she sat up and pressed her hand against my throat. and punched me in the face. 

"Come on Zed!" someone yelled. I gave Molly a right hook to the temple and she fell on top of me. All of the air rushed out of me. 

"Someone get her out of there," Eric said in annoyance. Drew and Peter pulled Molly off of me. "Drew stay in the ring. you too twin one" Drew wore a cruel smile. I just stood up and took a fighting stance. I hadn't gotten an extra fight in a long time. I took in a deep breath and I got into a fighting stance. "There will be times when you have to fight back to back against an enemy," Eric announced. "you may be tired or you can still be running on the adrenaline from the previous fight. just remember one wrong move could mean your life." Eric then gave us the signal to fight. Drew continued to wear his cruel smile as he decided to circle me. 

"What's with the circling?" I kept my eyes on him. "Is this suppose to intimidate me?" 

"Is it working," Drew walked back into my line of sight. 

"just annoying. oh and I have just a little tip for you," I watched him circle the front of me and out of my perrifiale vision. 

"what's that?" he asked from behind me. 

"you should have attacked when you were behind me the first time," I spun around and punch him in the face breaking his nose. I then round housed his temple knocking him out. I wore a cocky grin as I walked out of the ring. 

"Good work today," Four called. "you'll have tomorrow off so rest up. don't do anything to stupid." and we were dismissed. I turned around and Will lightly punched my shoulder. I wore a half smile as I walked out with my friends. Tris seemed really stiff after that fight. I bumped into her and gave her a teasing smile.

"now your a different type of stiff." Tris rolled her eyes and shoved me away and I started laughing. We walked back into the dorm room and they started getting changed and showering so they could enjoy the rest of their day. Minus Abby who sat on her bed and pulled out a book. 

"what's that?" I asked her. Abby looked up just as she pulled out a pencil and her music device. Abby turned a little red and shrugged. 

"it's a sketch book," she mumbled. I sat next to her as she opened the cover. the first page was an image of a angry dragon with no wings. it looked more like a lizard but with sharp teeth and a forked tongue. the only hint that it was a dragon was that it was breathing fire as well. Abby licked her lips. "Helen gave it to me. I told her I liked drawing back home so she suggested since I like drawing so much. that I should be a tattoo artist." I frowned and looked up at my sister. 

"I didn't know you liked drawing," Abby shrugged. 

"I usually did it by myself," she told me. "it just seemed like something that..." she trailed off. 

"can I see?" I held out my hand and gave her a reassuring smile. Abby wore a half smile and handed it too me. 

"there are a couple in there that are expansions of people's tattoos or guesses of what they look like." I turned the page and there was a tattoo design of skin ripping and exposing a pair of wings one bad wing and one bird wing. another had a sketch of a hand again the skin was ripping away and exposing a skeletal hand. there were animals some forms of the dauntless symbol. Many tattoos that were so detailed and beautiful. and some simple tattoos that would work with the pads. 

"these are amazing," I handed the book back to Abby. Abby just shrugged and flipped to a blank page. 

"they're alright," put in one ear bud. 

"Abs there good," she wore a half smile. 

"just go for your run so we can get our extra training done," she kick my thigh. I rolled my eyes and I grabbed my music device that I had gotten recently. 

"see you guys at dinner!" I called back to my friends. Will waved back at me as he was talking with Al. I put in my ear buds and I started running down the hallway. My feet pounded against the concrete. I turned down the hallway that lead back to training room. I ran through the doors and saw Four, Eric and Lauren cleaning up the training room. Eric and I made eye contact for a split second. I just nodded and I kept running till I was past the fighting rings. Drew and Peter were still there Molly must have gone off to change or something. I kept my eye forward and kept running with my music blaring in my ears. I ran through the double doors I stopped for a moment and noticed the rain pouring down. as my song switched to the next one. 

"I'M TALKING TO YOU!" I heard Peter yell. I looked over my shoulder and Peter and Drew were approaching me. I suddenly felt panic ramp up in my system. last time I was cornered by these too. It did not turn out to well. I looked over and I noticed Eric had stopped what he was doing and was watching. I locked my glare on the two guys. I took out my ear buds and just gave the two an unamused look. If this turned into a fight I wasn't going to go down easy like the last few times. 

"you know if I cared about what you said I would ask," I took a sutle fighting stance. I also balled up my dominant hand into a fist. 

"you cheated," I snorted as drew got in my face. 

"you're a sore loser," I went to walk past them and I noticed Four and Lauren were watching now. 

"I'm not done with you," Drew grabbed my right arm. I turned around and elbowed him in the face with my left elbow. I then swung a kick into Peter's chest when Drew let go of me. Drew tackled me to the ground and pinned me there my by my wrists. Drew gave me the cruel smile again. his face was way to close to mine so I head butted him and he grabbed his face. I punched him in the kidneys a few times then launched him off of me. I went to kick him in the temple. but Peter picked me up and held me in the air. He held me above his head I guess learning from last time. but he had one place open now. I brought my knees to my face then kicked him in the groin. Peter dropped me and groaned holding his balls. I got up and I glared at the two. "now since you two got that out of your system," I glared at Peter then drew who was still holding his face. "I have better thing to do," I walked away from them and I noticed Eric had a wide smile plastered to his face. Four and Lauren even noticed he was smiling. I turned to go out the door. 

"ZED!" I was tackled through the doors. I face planted the floor and I saw stars. Someone grabbed my short hair and slammed my face into the ground again. My facial piercings dug into my face. I winced I reached back and scratched the person on the arm hard enough to mark them. Then they were ripped away from me I flipped around to see Peter was being pulled off by Four. Eric pulled me up and rage just boiled over in me. I had enough of this bullshit. Four back away quickly letting go of Peter and I round housed Peter in the head. I then pinned him to the ground my feet on his hands then I dropped quickly knee straight to the throat. He started coughing then I saw Drew charging at me looking insane with blood running down his face. I moved to the side quickly and he tripped over Peter. They scrambled off the ground and I stood there and took a fighting stance. Drew managed to tackle me again this time I wasnt quick enough to dodge. He shoved his hands up my shirt and grabbed my breast hard. So I grabbed his face and head butted him in the nose. I then kneed him in the dick. Trying hard to ignore to notice that he was. I rolled out from under Drew. Before I could jump back to my feet Four and Lauren grabbed Drew and Peter. Eric pulled me off the ground again. 

"Are you okay?" He asked me quietly. I just nod and fix my shirt and my bra. I looked up at Eric just as his expression went from concerned to furious. He turned around and glares at Peter and Drew. "I thought I told you two to leave her alone," Peter rolled his eyes.

"She's just some inbred softie," Peter snorted. "What does it matter her and her sister aren't even going to make it into dauntless!" With out warning Eric gut punched Peter. 

"At least she knows to eventually listen," Eric tone was laced with danger. "Stay away from her. If I found out either of you touch her again I will kill you," Eric turned away from them before turning sharply and kicking Drew dead in the chest with audible cracking sounds. Signaling he broke some of Drew's ribs. "Don't think I didn't see that." 

"Why the fuck are you so protective of her?" Peter gasped. "Are you two really fucking" I glared at Peter. Eric stopped and turned slowly towards him. 

"Do you think if we were I'd let you live the first time you two tried raping her?" My throat closed. Eric placed his hand on my back and led me out of the training room. He guided me down the hall and past the infirmary a few feet the stopped at a door on the left side of the hallway. He opened the door and held it open for me. I walked in, the room was small but cozy enough if you had to spend the entire day in the room. There was a desk with a few screens along the wall next to it. Across from the desk was a chair and behind the door was a couch pushed up against the wall. "Have a seat," eric gestured towards the couch. I sat down as Eric went over to his desk and pulled out a bottle with an amber colored liquid in it he grabbed to glasses then sat down on the couch next to me. He handed me one and he took the other and filled up both glasses. He set the bottle on the floor then punched the bridge of his nose. "Of all people why did it have to be you?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I had them you know," Eric sighed.

"You probably did," Eric admitted. "I just didn't want to chance it." I nodded. I sat back and pulled my feet up onto the couch. 

"Why are you so protective of me?" I asked him. Eric gave me a quick side eye. 

"That's a story for another time," he told me. I raised my eyebrow at him. He caught the look I was giving him. "The only way your getting that story out of me is either you become a better friend than Gabe or get enough alcohol in me."

"Or I could just ask Gabe," I shrugged. 

"You could do that but you won't," I sighed and nodded. 

"Your right I wouldn't," I took a sip of my drink. "I'd rather you tell me yourself then sneak around to find out why." Eric gave me a look that I caught at the corner of my eye. I looked over at him and gave him a half smile. "Thank you for stepping in again," I shook my head feeling a little embarrassed. Eric bumped me with his shoulder. 

"I take back what I said on the roof. You're okay most of the time." I smiled and looked up at his real boyish smile. My heart skipped a beat. Eric dropped his head back and punched the bridge of his nose again. 

"I really dont want you living with them anymore in the initiate dorm," I take another drink and shrug. 

"Well that's where I have to be till i either fail initiation or I make it." 

"Not necessarily," Eric said under his breath. 


End file.
